Can't Be Step Brother
by UzumakiKagari
Summary: Kebencian adalah satu-satunya alasanmu menyentuh tubuhku, membawaku dalam rengkuhan erat yang perlahan-lahan meremukan tubuhku./Aku terperosok jauh, dalam kebencianmu yang semakin menjerat nalarku untuk menginginkan setiap rasa sakit yang kau berikan. Yaoi, Mature, PWP, Rape, Lemon inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hai!

Ini fic pertama author difandom Inuyasha, bersediakah untuk membaca.

Author ingin mencoba fandom lain selain fandom Naruto, dan terpilihkah fandom ini untuk fiction fandom kedua author.

Tidak banyak bicara lagi,, silahkan nikmati~!

**Enjoyed!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Inuyasha milik Takahashi Rumiko-Sensei**

**Rate :**

**T for now**

**Warning!**

OOC, gaje, alur kecepetan, typo dan sebangsanya.

**Dont't Like? Yeah Dont Read!**

**Okey?**

**Chapter 1**

"Prince, ma maukah anda pergi de denganku kepesta nanti malam?" Seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang sepinggang terlihat sedang mengajak seseorang pemuda yang tengah berdiri tepat didepannya.

Pemuda tampan yang sedang berdiri didepan gadis itu hanya menatap datar kearahnya, tidak merespon ataupun memjawab ajakan dari gadis itu.

"Maaf nona, tuan muda sedang terburu-buru. Harap anda jangan mengganggunya atau maafkan saya jika nantinya saya bersikap tidak sopan terhadap anda." Ucap seorang pria bertubuh kekar yang berdiri menghalangi pandangan sang gadis, memberikan jarak antara ia dan pemuda yang dipanggil tuan muda itu.

"Ta tapi-" Gadis itu terdengar ingin melayangkan protesnya sebelum ia didorong jatuh ketanah oleh sang bodyguard.

"Saya sudah bilang anda jangan mengganggu tuan kami."-bodyguard itu membalikan tubuhnya menghadap tuan mudanya- "Maaf membuat anda menunggu tuan muda, silahkan segera memasuki mobil anda ." Ucapnya, memberikan jalan dengan memiringkan tubuhnya yang menghalangi kerumunan siswi yang berteriak-teriak histeris memanggil-manggil nama pemuda itu disepanjang jalan.

Helaian surai putih panjang itu bergerak sesuai irama langkah kaki pemiliknya, paras rupawan tanpa cacat itu begitu memikat siapapun pria maupun wanita. Iris mata coklat emas membuat semua kenyataan seolah berubah menjadi mustahil, hanya lukisan yang tak bisa disentuh begitu rapuh namun sempurna.

Pemuda itu memasuki mobil miliknya dan mendudukan dirinya dikursi belakang, ia tak usah bersusah payah untuk menyetir sendiri karena sudah disediakan supir pribadi untuk membawa kemanapun ia inginkan.

"Sesshomaru sama, selama empat jam kedepan kegiatan anda telah saya kosongkan sesuai keinginan anda." Ucap seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam, ditangannya terselip buku kecil yang berisi rentetan kegiatan yang akan dijalani tuan mudanya hari ini.

"Kita pulang." Ucap sang tuan muda yang bernama Sesshomaru itu.

"Baik." Patuh supir pribadinya.

'

'

'

"Selamat datang tuan muda," Para maid itu menundukan tubuh mereka saat seorang pemuda berjalan memasuki mansion bergaya jepang itu.

"Dimana ayah?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Beliau sedang menemui seseorang diruang pribadinya, Tuan muda." Jawab maid itu.

"Seseorang? Siapa?" Tanya Sesshomaru.

"Saya kurang tahu tuan, saya tidak pernah melihat pemuda yang ditemui beliau." Jawab maid itu.

Sesshomaru melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua mansion itu.

Ia menatap pintu berwarna coklat tua didepannya dengan ragu.

Tok tok tok

"Ayah, ini aku."

"Sesshomaru, masuklah." Terdengar suara dari dalam.

Tangannya terangkat menyentuh kenop pintu namun ia berhenti sejenak sebelum memutar kenop pintu itu.

Sesshomaru melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam ruangan pribadi sang ayah. Begitu ia masuk, ia melihat laki-laki paruh baya dengan wajah yang mirip dengannya, pria bersurai perak panjang yang dikuncir itu tengah duduk dibelakang meja kerjanya. Didekatnya berdiri seorang pemuda yang tidak terlalu dipedulikannya. Ia melangkah mendekati ayahnya.

"Ayah," Panggil Sesshomaru, "Aku sudah memutuskan universitas yang akan ku ambil." Lanjutnya.

"Bagus, aku akan segera mendaftarkanmu disana. Tapi sebelum itu, Sesshomaru aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada seseorang." Ucap sang ayah, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang sejak tadi diam disamping Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru melirik pemuda yang berdiri disampingnya, pemuda itu -yang akan ia kira seorang gadis jika ia tidak diberitahu dahulu oleh maid- mempunyai warna rambut senada dengannya, tingginya tidak lebih dari bahunya.

"Sesshomaru, kenalkan ini Inuyasha." Ucap sang ayah, Sesshomaru hanya menatap pemuda disampingnya datar, sedangkan pemuda itu hanya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Dia adalah adikmu." Pernyataan dari ayahnya barusan sukses membuat Sesshomaru menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"A apa?" Tanya Sesshomaru, lidahnya terasa kelu. Dia tidak salah dengarkan, barusan ayahnya bilang pemuda disampungnya ini adalah adiknya?

"Apa kau sedang bercanda ayah?" Tanya Sesshomaru.

"..." Tak ada jawaban dari sang ayah, Sesshomaru mengepalkan tangannya erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih dan kuku-kukunya menekan kulit telapak tangannya.

"Apa ini artinya ayah berselingkuh dari ibunda?" Tanya Sesshomaru dingin, ia menatap garang sang ayah yang duduk dikursinya.

"Tidak seperti itu-"

"Lalu apa? Jika ini bukan berselingkuh!" Kekesalan Sesshomaru membuatnya menyela ucapan sang ayah.

"Kau sudah berani menyela ucapanku Sesshomaru. Aku tidak pernah mengajarimu hal yang tidak sopan seperti ini." Ucap sang ayah.

Sesshomaru menutup matanya mencoba meredam kekesalan dan kembali menatap sang ayah.

"Jelaskan padaku." Tuntut Sesshomaru.

"Ini terjadi limabelas tahun yang lalu saat aku melakukan ekspedisi kepedalaman Jepang. Aku bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang menjadi pemandu disana dan aku, melakukan kesalahan besar padanya." Jelas sang ayah, ia menghela napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. "Dan sebulan yang lalu aku kembali kesana untuk kepentingan perusahaan tapi aku tidak melihat wanita itu disana, aku bertanya pada penduduk sekitar tentang wanita itu namun mereka bilang wanita itu meninggal saat melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki yang tidak diketahui siapa ayahnya karena wanita itu tidak pernah menikah dan aku, anak itu adalah pemuda yang ada disampingmu." Sang ayah menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Jadi ayah pikir setelah ayah menceritakan ini aku akan memaafkan ayah yang sudah menghianati ibunda?" Geram Sesshomaru.

"Aku tidak mengharapkan maafmu dan aku tidak menghianati ibumu, Sesshomaru. Ibumu sudah meninggal saat usiamu dua tahun." Ucap sang ayah.

"..." Sesshomaru diam, ia sangat kesal. Kedua tangannya terus mengepal erat.

"Mulai sekarang Inuyasha akan menjadi adikmu dan tinggal disini." Ucap sang ayah.

Mengendurkan kepalannya, sesshomaru kembali memejamkan matanya. "Aku mengerti." Ucapnya.

"Kalau begitu, kalian berdua keluar dari ruanganku." Ucap sang ayah.

Sesshomaru dan Inuyasha menundukan tubuhnya sebelum berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

**O. Kagari Hate The Real World .O**

**Inuyasha POV**

Aku memasuki sebuah ruangan yang mulai sekarang akan menjadi kamarku. Bagiku semua ini terasa asing, kemewahan ini bukanlah aku. Bingung, itulah yang kurasakan saat ini. Padahal tiga minggu yang lalu aku masih menjadi seorang pemuda desa yang sederhana sampai suatu ketika seorang pria paruh baya dengan jas formal mendatangi rumahku dan mengaku jika dia adalah ayahku.

Terdengar gila bukan? Setelah lima belas tahun aku tinggal sendiri, karena ibuku sudah meninggal saat melahirkanku dan memang orang-orang didesaku tidak mengetahui siapa ayahku. Karena itulah aku juga menganggap jika ayahku sudah mati.

Sekarang, orang yang mengaku sebagai ayahku itu terus membujukku untuk tinggal bersamanya. Pada awalnya aku curiga dengan pria itu sampai kemarin ia menunjukan hasil tes mengenai kecocokan DNA ku dengannya. Aku bersedia ikut dengannya kemari karena dia bilang dia akan mengurus dan menyekolahkanku agar aku bisa hidup dengan layak kelak dan setelah itu terserah denganku jika aku akan kembali kedesa atau tetap bersamanya.

Namun sepertinya aku akan menyesali keputusanku itu, baru saja aku masuk kerumah ini aku sudah bertemu seseorang yang sepertinya sangat menyebalkan. Dia adalah anak resmi, ya kubilang resmi kerena orang itu lahir setelah adanya pernikahan berbeda denganku yang lahir karena ketidak sengajaan dari pria yang bisa disebut ayahku itu, dia terlihat sangat dingin padaku atau itu memang sudah sifatnya seperti itu.

Kurebahkan tubuhku disebuah ranjang berukuran king size yang sekarang menjadi milikku? Ha'ah entahlah aku sendiri sulit mempercayai ini.

Cklek

Aku menatap pintu kamarku saat kudengar pintu itu dibuka, disana berdiri orang yang kubilang sepertinya menyebalkan tadi. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan dinginnya dan mulai melangkahkahkan kakinya masuk.

Aku bangun dan mendudukan diriku disisi ranjang, menatap laki-laki yang berjalan mendekat kearahku.

Bug !

Dia mendorongku kebelakang hingga punggungku menyentuh ranjang dibawahku. Dia menarik kerah kemeja yang aku kenakan, dan matanya menatapku dengan tajam. Ada apa dengan orang ini?

**Inuyasha POV end**

Bug !

Sesshomaru menjatuhkan pemuda yang mulai hari ini menjadi adiknya itu keatas ranjang kingsize dan ia menaiki ranjang itu menarik keras kerah kemeja yang dikenakan pemuda itu.

"Dengar," Ucapnya memastikan pemuda dibawahnya mendengar apa yang akan dikatakannya. "Aku tidak akan pernah mengakuimu sebagai adikku." Ucapnya dingin.

"Akan kupastikan kau keluar dari rumah ini." Setelah itu ia melepaskan kerah Inuyasha dan turun dari ranjang. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar melewati pintu dan menutupnya dengan keras.

Blam!

Setelah kepergian orang yang sekarang menjadi kakaknya itu Inuyasha hanya diam, ia menggerakan tubuhnya menghadap ke sisi kirinya. Ia menarik salah satu bantal putih diatas ranjangnya.

"Kuso." Gumamnya seraya mencengkram erat bantal itu.

**To be continue**

Inilah fic hasil kerja keras selama satu bulan, maaf jika mengecewakan :3

Adakah yang bersedia untuk mereview fic gaje ini?

Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

**Minna~  
**

****Nih, update yang sangat amat lama telah datang, ^^

Gomen ne, jika kalian sampai lumutan menunggui update an ini.

Yah, author sedang pusing tujuh turunan karena Laporan PKL yang seabreg belum diketik sama sekali.

tidak banyak curcol lagi, balas review ~

**Azriel1827 :**

Gomen, updatenya nggak cepat m—m

Soalnya nunggu ide nimbrung dulu, nih hasilnya!

Baca ya~

Makasih sudah review ^^/

**Sora asagi :**

Ok! Nih sudah dilanjut!

Baca ya~

Makasih sudah review ^^

**Farenheit July :**

Hohoho, nih sudah dilanjut.

Iya ini bisa dibilang incest ^^

Baca ya~

Makasih udah review ^^

**Yurin Asuka :**

**Ok!**

Nih sudah dilanjut!

Baca ya~

Makasih sudah review ^;^

**Earl Louisia vi Duivel :**

Nggak pindah qok! Cuma lagi kepingin nyobain yang lain aja.

Hiks, memang banyak sekali yang jadi pikiranku~ sekarang kayaknya jadi terpaksa hiatus disalah satu fic.

Makasih sudah review ^-^/

**Two Brother Crazy Lady and Boy :**

**Lady and boy** suka pair ini juga ya, sama dong!

Update cepat, oh tidak bisa~ #plak!

Lagi ribet dengan yang namanya laporan PKL, jadilah pikiran buyar kemana-mana.

Makasih sudah review ^_^V

**Aoi Ko Mamoru :**

**Aoi chan**, makanya liat animenya!

Baca : Sebenarnya author sendiri cuma liat sampai pertengahan nggak samapi selesai

Nah, itu dia! Masih bingung sama akhirnya, semoga aja apa yang kamu tebak benar-benar nyambung sama pikiran dan ide mampetku deh!

Makasih sudah review ^,~

**MJ (Guest) :**

Sip! Nih sudah update!

Baca ya~

Makasih sudah review ~,^

**Jamcomaria (Guest)** **:**

Oh yeah! This is SessInu! -,-d

Habis pair ini sepi banget, jadi pengin nyobain ^,^

Makasih sudah review ^,*

**astia aoi :**

Sip dah! Nih sudah di update lanjutannya!

Baca ya~

Makasih sudah review ^..^

**Nia Yuuki :**

Semoga aja benar-benar seru, nih sudah dipanjangin.

Baca ya~

Makasih sudah review ^3^

**Vipris :**

**Gomen,** tidak bisa update kilat.

Tapi semoga aja sabar menunggu update alot fic ini.

Semoga saja mereka benar bisa akur, ide nyangkut jadi lama deh =="

Baca ya~

Makasih sudah review ^=^

**Shuukai ShuShi KaiHisa lover :**

Hohoho, nih sudah dilanjut!

Lemonnya juga #hajaredbolakedbaliked

Baca ya~

Makasih sudah review ^)^/

Untuk yang sudah **fave**, arigatou ^^

Sungguh tidak disangka fic ini akan ada yang fave n follow.

Okey!

Lets enjoyed!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Inuyasha milik Takahashi Rumiko-Sensei**

**Rate :**

**M for this chapter**

**Warning!**

**Yaoi, BL, BoyXboY, Rape, Lime, Hard Yaoi, Incest**

OOC, gaje, alur kecepetan, ketidak nyambungan alur, typo dan sebangsanya.

**Dont't Like? Yeah Dont Read!**

**Okey?**

* * *

**###################*###################***###################*####################**

**O.o Kagari Hate The Real World o.O**

**Inuyasha POV**

Melangkahkan kakiku memasuki mansion bergaya khas jepang yang sekarang menjadi rumahku, aku masih merasa risih dengan berbagai macam kebiasaan dan berbagai tata krama bahkan cara bicara orang-orang di sini. Ini hari keduaku di sini dan hari pertama aku masuk sekolah, aku tidak menyangka jika sekolah bisa sangat melelahkan seperti tadi. Padahal waktu di desa rasanya teman-temanku sangat menikmati waktu di sekolah mereka, tentu saja bersama teman-teman mereka.

Berbicara tentang teman, aku sudah mendapatkannya hari ini. Tidak banyak hanya dua orang, namanya Miroku dan Sango mereka sepasang kekasih mungkin. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti, Miroku adalah seorang pemuda yang menurutku sedikit humoris walaupun jika berhadapan dengan gadis cantik dia pasti akan langsung jadi playboy tapi entah mengapa orang ini bisa terpilih menjadi ketua kelas. Sedangkan Sango, sepertinya dia menyukai Miroku, kadang-kadang kulihat Miroku yang menggodanya, mungkin juga melecehkannya dan saat itu juga Sango akan langsung memukulnya sampai babak belur. Dia ketua klub bela diri judo dan wakil ketua di kelas. Sedangkan yang lain, entahlah mereka semua hanya memandangku dengan tatapan yang aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Miroku bilang, mereka hanya tidak percaya jika aku adalah adik Sesshomaru. Aku tak menyangka jika dia itu adalah pangeran yang dipuja-puja seluruh sekolah, apa bagusnya orang dingin itu. Sudahlah, lagi pula aku juga tidak terlalu peduli mengenai hal itu.

"Selamat datang Inuyasha sama." Kulihat para maid itu berjejer rapi disamping kanan dan kiriku saat aku memasuki bagian dalam mansion. Aku hanya tersenyum dan membalas sekenanya, tapi kenapa wajah mereka terlihat memerah saat aku menatap mereka.

"Sa saya bawakan tas anda tuan." Tawar salah satu maid itu padaku.

"Ah, tidak usah terima kasih. Aku bisa membawanya sendiri," Aku menolaknya sopan, hanya tas aku bisa membawanya sendiri.

"Anda ingin makan atau mandi terlebih dahulu tuan?" Tanya maid itu.

"Tidak, um terima kasih. Aku akan langsung ke kamarku, permisi." Ucapku pada maid itu, aku membungkukkan tubuhku sedikit dan berjalan menuju tangga kelantai dua.

Namun saat menaiki tangga aku mendengar sapaan dari para maid itu lagi, hanya kali ini bukan ditujukan untukku tapi pada orang yang terlihat dingin dan acuh dihadapan mereka.

Aku sedikit kesal saat orang itu hanya lewat tanpa mempedulikan sapaan dari para maid disini. Aku terus memperhatikan apa yang dilakukannya, sampai-sampai aku tidak tahu jika dia terus menatapku. Terkejut segera kupalingkan wajahku darinya, malu sendiri karena ketahuan telah menatapnya dan berjalan cepat ke kamarku, untuk apa mengurusi seseorang yang nyatanya membencimu benar bukan?

**Inuyasha POV end**

_Cklek_

Inuyasha membuka pintu kamarnya, ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar bernuansa putih gading itu. Tujuannya satu, yaitu tempat tidur berukuran kingsize yang berada di tengah ruangan itu.

Brug !

Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur empuk itu, terlalu lelah untuk sekedar berganti pakaian atau pun melepas sepatunya. Menutup matanya dan hanya dalam beberapa menit ia pun tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tap tap tap

Dengan langkah senada Sesshomaru berjalan mendekati sebuah tempat tidur kingsize dengan seseorang yang sedang terlelap di atasnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekeliling untuk sekedar melihat keadaan diruangan, ruangan bernuansa putih gading yang tak terlalu banyak perabotan. Namun pandangannya selalu berakhir pada pemuda bersurai sama dengannya yang kini tengah tertidur di sana.

Tap

Ia menghentikan langkahnya tepat disamping tempat tidur, menatap keseluruhan dari pemuda di sampingnya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat, ia sangat benci pemuda ini. Ia juga tidak tahu mengapa ia harus membencinya, apa karena pemuda disampingnya adalah anak tidak resmi dari sang ayah atau karena pemuda disampingnya ini bukan asli keturunan keluarganya yang mestinya menganut pernikahan sedarah dan keberadaannya adalah sesuatu hal yang tidak bisa diterima. Entahlah, yang pasti ia sangat membenci pemuda ini.

Sesshomaru terus menatap pemuda itu lama hingga telinganya mendengar sedikit erangan dalam tidur pemuda itu, bergerak mencari-cari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidurnya, membalikan badannya dan kembali pulas saat dirasa posisinya sudah nyaman.

Sekarang ia dapat melihat jelas wajah lembut milik pemuda itu, wajah itu tidak mirip dengan ayahnya. Apa wajah ini sama dengan perempuan itu, perempuan yang menjadi ibu dari pemuda ini.

Mata itu terus bergerak menyusuri lekuk wajah sang pemuda, leher jenjang yang terekspos jelas karena pemuda itu memiringkan wajahnya juga dengan dua kancing seragam yang tidak dipasang menampakan sedikit kulit porselennya.

Menundukan tubuhnya sedikit, membuat helaian peraknya ikut terjatuh hingga mencapai tempat tidur. Matanya terus tertuju pada pemuda itu, bergerak menyusuri lekuk wajahnya. Ia sedikit tersentak saat mendengar erangan dari pemuda itu, namun ia tak beranjak. Ia terus memperhatikan kelopak mata yang mulai terbuka dengan perlahan, menampakan iris coklat lembut yang beradu dengan iris coklat emasnya.

Erangan dari bibir tipis itu kembali terdengar, mengucek matanya yang terasa kabur hingga perlahan penglihatannya kembali jelas. Mengerutkan keningnya, Inuyasha merasa jika ada seseorang didekatnya. Mengucek matanya sekali lagi kemudian ia menatap lurus ke depannya.

Tubuhnya menegang saat matanya melihat ada seseorang di depannya, seseorang yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan datar. Begitu dekat hingga ia dapat merasakan hembusan hangat dari napasnya.

"A apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Inuyasha yang mulai merasa risih dengan posisinya.

Sesshomaru menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan berbalik membelakangi Inuyasha yang memandangnya bingung.

Ia memandang ke samping, melirik Inuyasha yang mangerutkan keningnya.

"Ayah memanggilmu." Ucapnya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

Inuyasha menatap kepergian 'kakak'nya dengan bingung kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada tempat tidur yang baru saja ia gunakan. Menemukan tasnya yang berada di ujung sisinya dan ia melihat dirinya yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah lengkap dengan sepatu yang masih terpasang dikakinya. Benar juga, ia langsung tertidur begitu merebah ditempat tidur.

Tunggu itu artinya, Inuyasha kembali menatap pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. 'Sejak kapan dia disini?' Pikirnya.

Menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir pikirannya barusan, ia beranjak dari rebahannya dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaian yang ada di ruangan itu. Membuka lemari dua pintu itu hingga terbuka sebelahnya namun ia tampak terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Lemari itu penuh dengan baju-baju dan celana berbahan jeans, kaos dan banyak pula kemeja serta jas yang semuanya berlabel baru, ia mengangkat satu persatu pakaian itu mencari-cari sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya mencari pakaian yang ia bawa ke tempat ini saat meninggalkan desanya.

Setelah menyerah untuk mencari, Inuyasha memutuskan untuk memakai salah satu pakaian yang tersedia di sana dan berpikir jika semua pakaiannya pastilah tidak akan ada diantara pakaian mahal itu. Ia mengambil kemeja biru kotak dan celana jeans dari lemari itu dan mulai menanggalkan pakaian seragam yang ia kenakan. Melempar blazer dan kemeja sekolahnya ke atas tempat tidur dan menggantinya dengan kemeja tadi.

Inuyasha memperhatikan pantulan dirinya pada cermin besar yang berada disebelah kiri lemari lemari, heran kenapa harus ada cermin dengan ukuran _full body_ dikamarnya hingga ia dapat melihat keseluruhan dari dirinya. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya, menyentuh pipi cubby itu dengan jemarinya. Seulas senyum tergaris dibibirnya ketika ia mengingat perkataan orang-orang desa mengenai dirinya yang begitu mirip dengan sang ibu dan karena itu pula ia sering sekali dikatai manis, cantik dan lainnya oleh mereka. Ia tertawa kecil karena pikirannya barusan, ia pasti akan selalu marah saat dikatai seperti itu.

"Apa benar, wajahku mirip denganmu ibu?" Gumaman kecil keluar darinya, ia memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menatap dirinya sekali lagi. Tubuhnya yang terlampau kecil untuk usianya sekarang mungkin adalah bukti jika ia tak pernah mendapatkan asupan yang tepat, tentu saja karena ia hanya seorang anak yatim yang mendapatkan belas kasihan dari warga desa karena ibunya yang baik hati selama hidupnya takkan bisa menyanggupi seluruh kebutuhannya.

Ia juga harus bekerja untuk hidupnya, entah serabutan atau apapun. Selama lima belas tahun hidupnya ia ingin menjadi orang yang mandiri, ia tidak ingin terlalu bergantung pada orang lain.

Ha'ah, cukup untuk memikirkan hidupnya. Sekarang ia harus menemui seseorang, ayahnya. Dengan langkah tegap ia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, menutup pintu yang baru saja ia lewati dan kembali melangkah menuju pintu lain yang berjarak tiga pintu dari kamarnya.

Tok tok tok

_Cklek_

Inuyasha membuka pintu besar berwarna gelap itu dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk, ia melihat ayahnya yang tengah duduk di belakang mejanya.

"Anda memanggilku?" Tanya Inuyasha.

"Duduklah," Ucap Inutaisho, ia melirik sofa di samping kanannya memberikan gestur agar Inuyasha duduk di sana.

Inuyasha melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa berwana merah bata itu dan mendudukan dirinya di sana, ia melihat ayahnya yang masih duduk dengan pandangan serius. Kesan tegas sangat terpancar dari diri ayahnya itu.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?" Tanya Inutaisho.

"Baik, hanya..." Inuyasha menundukan kepalanya, menyembunyikan raut wajahnya sehingga sang ayah tak bisa melihatnya.

"Apa kau tidak terlalu menyukai suasananya? Aku bisa memindahkanmu ke sekolah lain jika kau memang tidak betah di sana."

"Tidak, bukan itu." Inuyasha menatap ayahnya cepat. " Aku hanya...aku sulit untuk beradaptasi. Aku tahu anda sudah menyekolahkanku di sana tapi aku, semuanya begitu baru untukku." Inuyasha kembali menundukan kepalanya lebih dalam. Sulit bicara dengan seseorang yang nyatanya asing dan baru saja kau sebut dengan ayah.

Inutaisho memejamkan matanya sejenak dan kembali menatap ke arah Inuyasha yang masih menundukan kepalanya. Ia beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati pemuda itu, menghentikan langkahnya begitu ia berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Bisakah, kau panggil aku ayah?" Tanyanya.

Inuyasha tersentak begitu mendengar ucapan laki-laki di depannya, ia bahkan tidak menyadari sejak kapan orang ini beranjak dari kursi dan berdiri di depannya. Ia mendongak, menatap sang ayah yang tengah menatapnya balik dengan pandangan lembut.

"A ayah?"

Inutaisho tersenyum lembut melihat pandangan bingung yang ditunjukan Inuyasha padanya, ia mengelus kepala Inuyasha dengan lembut menyisir helaian perak panjangnya. Rona merah menjalar dengan jelas diwajahnya mendapatkan perlakuan dari ayahnya itu.

"Kau sangat mirip dengan ibumu,"

Terpaku, Inuyasha terdiam menatap iris coklat madu di depannya. Ia hanya terdiam saat sang ayah mengelus wajahnya, menggerakan jari-jarinya menyusuri bibir ceri miliknya. Terdiam ketika sang ayah menundukan tubuh tegapnya hingga ia dapat melihat lebih jelas coklat madu yang tengah menatapnya itu.

Tetap terdiam saat sang ayah semakin membawa wajahnya mendekat hingga ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan dan terdiam saat jarak diantara ia dan ayahnya semakin menipis hingga ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Sesuatu yang basah bergerak menyusuri belahan bibirnya hingga tanpa sadar ia membuka mulutnya dan dengan cepat sesuatu itu melesak memasukinya. Teksturnya yang kasar menyapu setiap bagiannya, menjilat barisan gigi yang terpasang rapi dalam mulutnya.

"Nnnh..."

Inuyasha menutup kelopak matanya, menikmati setiap sentuhan yang membuatnya nyaman. Ia tak bisa dan tak mampu mencerna semua kejadian yang tengah dialaminya sekarang. Ia dan seseorang yang ia sebut sebagai ayah tengah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya.

Tanpa kedua laki-laki itu sadari, seseorang tengah memperhatikan semuanya sejak tadi. Menatap kedua orang yang tengah saling berpagutan itu dengan pandangan datarnya yang terbatasi oleh celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Tangannya terkepal erat, menatap seseorang yang ia hormati tengah melalukan sesuatu yang tabu bersama pemuda yang seharusnya ia sebut sebagai anak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Skip Time**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kicauan burung di balik jendela menemani pagi seorang pemuda yang tengah merapikan seragam sekolahnya, kemeja putih berbalut blazer merah marun juga dasi yang berwarna senada yang tengah berusaha dikenakan secara benar oleh pemuda itu.

"Kenap sulit sekali sih!" Dengan kesal Inuyasha melempar dasi itu ke lantai dan menatap dasi itu seolah ia bisa membakarnya hanya dengan memberi tatapan tajam.

Ia menjatuhkan pantatnya pada tempat tidurnya yang empuk dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Menyerah untuk memakai dasi itu.

Tok tok tok

Inuyasha menatap pintu kamarnya yang baru saja diketuk dari luar.

"Masuk,"

"Inuyasha sama apa anda sudah selesai?" Seorang anak perempuan menyembulkan kepalanya dari sela pintu, mengarahkan pandangannya pada seorang pemuda yang tengah terduduk di atas tempat tidur.

"Tuan besar dan Sesshomaru sama sudah menunggu anda di bawah." Ucapnya, anak itu melihat Inuyasha yang masih terdiam seraya menatapnya.

Anak itu tersenyum dan melangkah mendekati Inuyasha tetapi di tengah jalan ia menunduk untuk mengambil sesuatu, sebuah dasi berwarna merah yang ia lempar Inuyasha tadi.

"Boleh Rin pasangkan?" Tanya anak itu.

Inuyasha hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan anak itu melingkarkan dasi pada lehernya. "Caranya begini." Ucap anak itu, matanya sibuk memperhatikan tangannya yang sedang bekerja memasangkan dasi. Melipat beberapa sudut hingga berbentuk segitiga, memasukan ujungnya kecelah lipatan dan menarik ujungnya.

"Selesai," Anak itu tersenyum melihat hasil kerjanya.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Inuyasha, ia memandang anak perempuan berambut coklat gelap yang masih tersenyum padanya itu.

"Rin, pelayan di sini tapi Sesshomaru sama bilang Rin tidak usah bekerja karena Rin di sini bukan sebagai pelayan."

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hu'um, sebaiknya Inuyasha sama segera ke bawah sekarang untuk sarapan pagi bersama." Anak itu menundukan tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Menghela napasnya, Inuyasha mengikuti anak itu keluar. Melangkahkan kakinya dilantai berlapis keramik dengan ukiran bunga krisan yang indah dan menuruni tangga untuk ke lantai bawah.

Ia bisa melihat Sesshomaru yang tengah duduk membelakanginya dan juga sang ayah yang duduk terdiam di samping kanannya, rona tipis terlihat dipipinya begitu mengingat apa yang ia lakukan kemarin dengan sang ayah.

Ketika ia sampai dianak tangga terakhir, kegugupan makin tampak darinya saat sang ayah menatap lembut ke arahnya.

"Duduklah di sampingku, Inuyasha."

Mendengar perintah ayahnya, ia pun mendudukan dirinya di samping sang ayah dengan kursi yang berhadapan dengan Sesshomaru. Ia melirik kilas kakaknya itu yang dari tetap diam seraya menatap lurus padanya membuat ia menaikan sebelah alisnya heran. Setelah ia duduk, makananpun mulai disajikan di atas meja.

Inuyasha menatap irisan tebal daging steak panggang yang ada di depannya dan melirik sepasang garpu dan pisau kecil di kiri dan kanannya, alisnya berkerut saat memandang kedua alat ditangannya. Ia mengangkat pisau ditangannya dan mulai memotong steak di depannya namun saat ia akan memotongnya steak itu akan bergerak-gerak sehingga ia selalu gagal memotongnya.

Inutaisho memperhatikan Inuyasha yang sedang berusaha memotong steak di depannya, ia tersenyum saat melihatnya yang begitu serius dengan pisau ditangannya namun tak juga berhasil memotong steak itu.

"Apa sulit?" Tanya Inutaisho.

Inuyasha mendongakan kepalanya menatap orang yang baru saja bertanya padanya.

"Aku, tidak mengerti cara menggunakannya." Ucap Inuyasha seraya menggaruk tengkuknya.

Inutasiho tersenyum tipis mendengar penuturan anaknya, ia berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah mendekati Inuyasha. "Caranya seperti ini." Inutaisho berdiri di belakang kursi Inuyasha, sedikit menundukan tubuhnya untuk mensejajarkan tingginya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan Inuyasha, menuntun tangan itu untuk menggunakan kedua alat yang ada ditangannya, garpu pada tangan kiri dan pisau ditangan kanan. Memotong steak itu perlahan menjadi beberapa bagian kecil.

Garpu itu menusuk salah satu bagian kecil daging itu dan membawanya mendekati mulut Inuyasha, "Sekarang kau bisa memakannya." Ucap Inutaisho.

Ia mengarahkan steak itu hingga Inuyasha membuka mulutnya dan memakan steak itu. Inuyasha terlihat membulatkan matanya begitu rasa steak itu mengecap indra dilidahnya.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Inutasho.

Inuyasha hanya mengangguk dan mengambil potongan steak itu lagi. Baru saja ia akan membuka mulutnya, steak yang ada ditangannya ditarik dan dilahap oleh ayahnya. Ia melihat ayahnya yang tengah mengunyah steak yang tadinya ada ditangannya.

Rona merah semakin menjalar begitu melihat parasnya dan sang ayah begitu dekat, ia bahkan bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang berpacu lebih cepat.

"Aku sudah selesai." Sesshomaru berdiri dari kursinya dan membalikan tubuhnya.

"Kau mau kemana Sesshomaru?" Suara bariton sang ayah menghentikan langkah Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru hanya melirik dari ekor matanya, "Sekolah." Ia menjawab tanpa membalikan tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**###################*###################***###################*####################**

**O.o Kagari Hate The Real World o.O**

* * *

Di jalanan beraspal tampak sebuah mobil yang tengah melaju dengan kencangnya, mengusir rasa sepi disepanjang jalan lurus tanpa ada kendaraan lain yang melewati jalan itu. Jalan yang memang sudah dikhususkan untuk sang pengemudi mobil white ferrari itu. Membelah jalannya aspal dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata.

Di dalam mobil itu, seorang pemuda menatap datar jalan di depannya. Ia terus mempercepat mobil yang dikemudikannya dengan tangannya yang terkepal erat pada setir mobil. Tidak mempedulikan buku-buku jarinya yang mulai memutih karena aliran darah yang terhalangi.

Ia muak, semuanya terasa memuakan. Baru dua hari namun kehadirannya telah sangat dengan sukses menghancurkan kehidupannya. Membuat ia ikut membenci ayahnya.

Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, melupakan jika ia tengah mengemudikan mobilnya dalam kecepatan tinggi dan mengambil ponselnya yang ia letakan di sebelah tempatnya duduk. Memencet beberapa angka pada ponsel touch screennya itu dan mendekatkan pada telinganya.

"_Ya?"_

"Aku tidak ingin ke sekolah." Ucap Sesshomaru.

"_Hahaha, well come back Sessho. Sudah lama aku tak mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulutmu_."

"Aku tidak sedang dalam mood untuk bercanda."

"_Hm, baiklah. Tempat biasa, aku akan mengajak Kagura dan Kikyo."_

"Hn."

Sambungan telepon itu terputus, menyisakan Sesshomaru yang terdiam memperhatikan jalanan lenggang di depannya.

* * *

**###################*###################***###################*####################**

**O.o Kagari Hate The Real World o.O**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Sebuah mobil BMW hitam berhenti di pekarangan sekolah yang luasnya hampir setengah dari lapangan sepak bola, pintu mobil itu di buka oleh seseorang berpakaian serba hitam. Menampakan seorang pemuda bersurai putih perak dengan seragam merahnya, menjejakan kakinya di halaman sekolah itu.

Pemuda itu mulai berjalan dengan didampingi oleh beberapa orang berpakaian hitam di samping kiri dan kanannya. Ia menatap sekelilingnya yang dipenuhi kerumunan siswi, sama seperti kemarin saat ia datang. Ia ditatap dengan penuh selidik dan keingintahuan mereka akan dirinya. Ia mencengkram tali ranselnya untuk mengusir rasa gugup yang ia rasakan, semuanya benar-benar asing. Entah orang-orang ataupun lingkungan tempatnya berada sekarang.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha menengokan kepalanya ke asal suara yang memanggil namanya barusan, ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Pagi, baru datang ya?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri." Jawab Inuyasha cuek dan mulai berjalan dengan pemuda itu.

Pemuda bernama Miroku itu hanya mengangkat bahunya dan melihat para guardian yang terus mengikuti mereka-ralat-mengikuti Inuyasha disepanjang koridor. "Hei, Inuyasha. Kau bisa menyuruh para bodyguardmu untuk pergi, rasanya agak...tidak nyaman." Miroku berbisik ditelinga Inuyasha.

"Memangnya aku bisa?" Tanya Inuyasha.

Miroku benar-benar ingin menjitak kepala Inuyasha karena kebodohan pertanyaannya barusan. "Ck! Kau kan 'tuan muda' mereka. Apa sih yang tidak bisa kau lakukan?" Ujar Miroku.

Inuyasha hanya ber-oh ria mendengar ucapan Miroku, ia pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap para bodyguardnya.

"Inuyasha sama, apa ada masalah?" Tanya salah satu dari bodyguard itu.

"Tidak, tapi..." Inuyasha menatap Miroku yang memberi anggukan padanya, "Bisakah kalian tidak mengikutiku di sekolah?" Tanya Inuyasha.

"Tapi Tuan besar memerintahkan kami untuk terus berada di samping anda." Ucap Boduguard itu.

"Ini kan sekolah, aku akan baik-baik saja."

Para bodyguard itu saling melirik satu sama lain sebelum mengangguk, "Baik, kami akan menunggu anda di depan." Ucap bodyguard itu, serempak mereka menundukan tubuhnya dan berlalu pergi.

"Kau ini repot ya."

Inuyasha menatap Miroku yang berjalan di sampingnya, "Apanya?"

"Harus selalu didamping guardian, memangnya itu tidak merepotkan?" Tanya Miroku.

"Sedikit, mereka terus mengikuti ke mana pun aku pergi dan itu membuatku risih."

"Hahaha, tentu saja! Kau kan seorang tuan muda!" Ucap Miroku, ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Inuyasha hingga korban tepukannya itu mengaduh kesakitan.

Bugh!

"Hey! Hati-hati dengan jalanmu bodoh!"

Inuyasha menatap orang yang baru saja tidak sengaja ia tubruk, seorang siswi dengan seragam yang tak jauh beda dengannya hanya warna blazer dan dasinya yang lebih merah yang kini tertumpahi minuman yang dibawanya.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Ucap Inuyasha.

"Kau taruh dimana matamu itu! Lihat, kau membuat kotor pakaianku!" Ucap gadis itu tak terima.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf, kan sudah kubilang kalau aku tak sengaja."

"Kagura, ada apa?" Pemuda bersurai hitam banjang bergelombang menepuk pundak Kagura dari belakang.

"Naraku, lihat apa yang dilakukan anak kelas satu ini pada pakaianku." Ucap gadis bernama Kagura itu.

"Kau kan bisa membeli yang baru, tidak usah mempermasalahkan hal kecil seperti ini." Ujar pemuda bernama Naraku itu.

"Pst,Miroku. Mereka itu siapa?" Bisik Inuyasha.

"Mereka itu senpai kita, mereka kelas tiga." Jawab Miroku.

"Sudahlah Kagura, apa perlu aku membelikanmu yang baru." Ucap Naraku, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kagura dan menatap juniornya yang tengah berbisik-bisik di samping mereka.

"Kau adiknya Sessho, Inuyasha benar?"

Inuyasha menatap pemuda di depannya dengan alis berkerut. 'Darimana orang ini tahu namaku?' pikir Inuyasha.

"Ah! Perkenalkan, namaku Naraku dan ini Kagura. Kami adalah teman Sessho," Ucap Naraku.

"Tak ku sangka kau lebih cantik jika dilihat sedekat ini."

Kedutan besar bersarang didahi Inuyasha, lagi-lagi ia harus dikatai cantik oleh seseorang yang notabenenya adalah laki-laki.

"Maaf. Senpai, aku ini LAKI-LAKI dan aku tidak CANTIK. Permisi." Ucap Inuyasha, ia membungkukan tubuhnya sedikit dan mulai berjalan seraya menghentak-hentakan kakinya meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri barusan.

"He hei Inuyasha! Em permisi senpai!" Miroku menundukan tubuhnya sedikit dan berlari mengejar Inuyasha yang mulai menjauh.

"Kau tidak sedang berpikir apa yang kipikirkan bukan?" Tanya Kagura pada Naraku yang masih setia menatap punggung juniornya yang tengah menjauh.

"Bagian belakangnya ramping." Ucap Naraku tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Kagura.

"Kau pasti akan dihajar Sesshomaru jika dia mendengarmu."

"Hei, mau taruhan?" Tanya Naraku, ia melihat Kagura dengan seringai diwajahnya.

"Dan kupastikan kau akan kalah." Lanjut Kagura tersenyum sinis.

"Deal?"

"What ever you say."

"Kalian ingin terus mengobrol di sini atau memilih jadi sasaran kekesalan Sesshomaru karena kita terlambat." Naraku dan Kagura menatap seseorang yang baru saja menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka, seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut hitam panjangnya yang hampir mencapai lutut.

"Ayolah Kikyo, tak apa kan jika sedikit bermain?"

"Terserah." Gadis bernama Kikyo itu berjalan melewati kedua temannya, memilih untuk tidak ikut campur dengan rencana kedua temannya itu.

* * *

**###################*###################***###################*####################**

**O.o Kagari Hate The Real World o.O**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam telah menjelang ketika Inuyasha kembali, ini semua karena Miroku yang tiba-tiba saja menyeretnya kesebuah tempat yang bisa dibilang tidak baik untuk penglihatan serta pikirannya saar bel tanda kelas selesai baru saja berbunyi. Kemana lagi jika bukan ke tempat yang banyak perempuan berkeliaran hanya dengan memakai handuk serta pakaian tipis, pemandian air panas.

Ia harus dengan rela diseret-seret dan dipaksa berendam selama berjam-jam hingga jari-jarinya berkerut dan hampir terkena dehidrasi hanya untuk menunggui Miroku yang tengah mengintip gadis-gadis-ralat- nenek-nenek yang berendam di pemandian air panas itu. Yah, bukan gadis-gadis cantik yang diharapkannya dan karena itu pula ia harus menunggui Miroku yang pingsan karena rasa shocknya sebab hari ini seluruh pemandian itu tengah disewa oleh pihak panti jompo.

Inuyasha menatap pintu besar di depanya dengan lelah, para guardiannya sudah pergi dari beberapa saat yang lalu karena mereka memang hanya ditugaskan mengawalnya selama berada di luar lingkungan mansion jika sudah di dalam ia bisa sedikit bernapas lega karena tidak harus diikuti terus.

_Cklek _

Pintu besar itu terbuka dari luar, Inuyasha segera melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam. Ia mengerutkan keningnya begitu suasana hening nampak dalam penglihatannya. Tidak ada para pelayan yang berlalu lalang seperti biasanya, keheningan yang membuat ia berpikir hanya ia saja yang ada di sana.

Ia menengokan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari jika mungkin saja ada seseorang selain dirinya di sana.

"Annh...Sessho..yeah there! Ah...nnh!"

Inuyasha menghentikan langkahnya saat kedua telinganya mendengar suara-suara aneh. Ia mendengarkan suara itu dengan seksama dan mendapati bahwa suara tersebut berasal dari ruang tamu yang berada di sebelah ruangannya sekarang.

Dengan langkah pelan ia berjalan menuju ruangan itu, merapatkan tubuhnya pada dinding takut-takut jika itu ternyata pencuri yang menyelinap. Tunggu, jika itu benar pencuri maka ia harus bersiap-siap untuk semua keadaan. Ia memandang sekelilingnya mencari-cari benda yang bisa ia jadikan senjata, minimal untuk pertahanan mungkin. Ia tersenyum begitu melihat sebuah tongkat besi diantara payung-payung yang berada dalam keranjang. Ia mengambil tongkat itu dan menggenggamnya erat dengan kedua tangannya lalu kembali berjalan menuju sebuah pintu yang menghubungkan ruangannya ini dengan ruang sebelah.

"Ah..."

Suara itu semakin jelas saat ia berada di samping pintu itu, mungkin juga karena pintu itu dibiarkan terbuka. Dengan ragu ia memegang kenop pintu itu dan sedikit demi sedikit memperlebarnya.

Deg!

Trang!

Tongkat besi ditangannya jatuh begitu saja menghantam lantai, tubuhnya mematung dengan mata yang membulat sempurna. Di depannya, ia dapat melihat dengan sangat jelas dua orang yang tengah saling tindih tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menempel pada tubuh mereka di atas sofa. Terlebih yang membuatnya benar-benar terkejut adalah salah satu dari kedua orang itu tak lain adalah Sesshomaru.

"Cih! Pengganggu!" Seorang gadis yang ia ketahui bernama Kagura menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Apa yang kau lihat hah! Pergi dari sini!" Teriaknya marah karena kesenangannya harus terganggu oleh sesuatu yang tidak penting.

"Nnnh...Sessho." Kagura mengerang saat pemuda di atasnya menarik keluar kejantanannya dari miliknya. Ia menatap Sesshomaru yang beranjak bangun dan berjalan mendekati orang yang sejak tadi diam mematung di ambang pintu.

Grep

Inuyasha mengerjapkan matanya saat ia merasakan cengkraman pada tangan kirinya. Ia melihat Sesshomaru yang mencengkram tangannya erat.

"A apa yang kau lakukan, le lepaskan!" Ucap Inuyasha, ia mengibas-ibaskan tangannya yang dicengkram Sesshomaru. Berusaha melepaskan cengkraman itu dari tangannya.

"Pergi." Ucap Sesshomaru.

"Benar. Sana pergi dasar pengacau!" Ujar Kagura, ia mendudukan dirinya disofa dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Tidak mempedulikan bahwa dirinya sekarang tidak memakai sehelai pakaian pun ditubuhnya. Ia tersenyum sinis pada Inuyasha.

"Kagura, pergi dari sini."

"Ya aku akan- ap apa! Sesshomaru apa maksudmu!" Kagura berdiri dan menghampiri Sesshomaru.

"Aku tidak harus mengulangi ucapanku bukan?" Sesshomaru menatap datar Kagura yang manatapnya dengan kesal.

"Cih!" Kagura membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan kembali kearah sofa, ia mengambil pakaiannya yang berceceran disekitar sofa itu. Memakainya asal dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu.

Ia menatap tajam pemuda yang telah mengacaukan malamnya sebelum benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu.

Inuyasha melihat Kagura yang melangkah pergi dari dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan ia dan Sesshomaru yang masih mencengkram tangannya.

"Se Sesshomaru lepas!" Geram Inuyasha yang sejak tadi tetap berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

"He hei! Kau mau kemana! Lepaskan tanganku!"

Sesshomaru berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu, ia berjalan dengan cepat seraya tetap mencengkram tangan Inuyasha. Membawab pemuda itu berjalan bersamanya, lebih tepatnya menyeret pemuda yang tengah meronta-ronta untuk lepas dari cengkramannya.

"Sesshomaru!"

Dengan kesal, Inuyasha terus menghentak-hentakan tangannya. Ia menatap kakaknya yang berjalan cepat di depannya seraya terus menyeretnya menaiki tangga. Ia bahkan sempat tersandung namun kakaknya ini sama sekali tidak berhenti ataupun meliriknya. Hanya diam dan terus berjalan.

"Sesshomaru!"

"Cepat lepaskan aku!"

Cklek

Brugh!

"Ukh!"

Inuyasha meringis merasakan punggungnya yang menubruk lantai saat dengan tiba-tiba Sesshomaru melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah!" Teriak Inuyasha, ia menatap kesal Sesshomaru yang berdiri tepat membelakangi pintu.

Klik!

Ia membulatkan matanya, barusan itu ia tidak salah dengarkan. Sesshomaru baru saja mengunci pintu de belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau mengunci pintunya?" Tanya Inuyasha beruntun, ia melihat Sesshomaru yang melangkah mendekatinya.

"Sesshoma-ammfh." Matanya terbelalak merasakan sesuatu dengan cepat memasuki mulutnya, melumat bibirnya dengan kencang. Ia meronta mencoba melepaskan kedua tangannya yang lagi-lagi dicengkram Sesshomaru. Menggelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan berusaha menyudahi kegiatan kakaknya yang tengah melumat bibirnya.

"Mnnnh!..Mmmh!" Inuyasha semakin panik saat tangan Sesshomaru mulai memasuki sela kancing kemejanya hingga ia bisa merasakan sentuhan dingin jari kakaknya itu dikulit dadanya.

"Emmfh! Hah! Hah! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Teriak Inuyasha begitu ia bisa melepaskan bibirnya yang sejak tadi ditawan.

Plak!

Terbelalak, ia merasakan pipi kanannya yang terasa panas. Inuyasha menatap pelaku yang telah menamparnya dengan pandangan bingung. Namun bukan jawaban yang ia dapat tetapi robekan kemejanyalah yang ia dapat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha menatap horror ke arah Sesshomaru.

* * *

**Inuyasha POV**

Aku sungguh tidak mengerti, seberapa kesar pun aku mencoba untuk mencernanya tetap saja hanya jalan buntu yang ku dapat. Kenapa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Sesshomaru, seseorang yang seharusnya menjadi kakakku tengah melumat bibirku dengan kasar. Terus turun menciumi setiap jejaknya dikulitku.

"Akh!"

Sakit, aku merasakan ia menggigit kulit leherku. Bisa kupastikan gigitan itu akan meninggalkan bekas nantinya. Aku berontak, terus meronta agar cengkramannya lepas dari kedua pergelangan tanganku. Ini tidak benar, kenapa ia melakukan ini padaku.

"Nnnh!"

Suaraku, apa yang barusan keluar itu suaraku. Kenapa aku bersuara seperti tadi. Ia menjilati seluruh bagian leherku dengan sesekali memberikan gigitan dibeberapa titik yang membuatku merasakan geli. Aku merasakannya, tangannya yang menggerayangi setiap senti tubuhku.

"Nnnh,"

Tidak jangan, seberapa besar pun aku berusaha menahannya, suara itu tetap keluar dari mulutku.

"Hentikan!" Aku terus meronta, memberikan perlawanan sekuat yang kubisa namun apa yang kudapat. Lagi-lagi, ia menamparku dengan keras ditempat yang sama saat ia menamparku tadi.

Sudut bibirku terasa perih, mungkin berdarah karena aku mengecap rasa besi dilidahku. Ia kembali melumat bibirku dengan kasar, kadang gigi kami saling bergemeletuk dan ia juga menggigit bibirku hingga berdarah tapi itu tak menghentikannya untuk terus mencumbuku.

Aku merasakan tangannya yang meraba tubuhku, setiap jengkalnya. Aku menatapnya, ia yang tetap dengan wajah datarnya. Melihatku seolah ini hanyalah hal yang biasa.

"Jangan! lepaskan aku brengsek!"

Meronta, hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan. Aku semakin memandangnya horror saat tangannya mulai menyusup kebalik celana yang kugunakan dan mencengkram milikku dalam genggaman tangannya.

Ia menarik celanaku dengan kasar, tak mempedulikan kulitku yang lecet terkena gesekan ikat pinggang yang kugunakan. Membuat tubuhku polos tanpa sehelai benang pun melekat ditubuhku, sama seperti dirinya yang memang sejak tadi tak mengenakan apapun. Aku melihatnya terdiam seraya menatap tubuhku yang polos, kesempatan untukku lepas dari cengkramannya.

Duagh!

Aku berhasil menendang perutnya hingga cengkramannya pada tanganku melonggar. Aku tak menyia-nyiakannya, segera kubangunkan tubuhku dan berlari menuju pintu. Aku mencapai pintu itu memutar kenopnya hingga beberapa kali namun tetap tak terbuka dan sialnya aku lupa jika pintu itu telah dikunci olehnya.

Aku berbalik menghadapnya, melihat dia yang tegak berdiri memandangku datar. Apa yang harus kulakukan, dia mulai berjalan ke arahku.

"Jangan mendekat Sesshomaru!"

Aku menggedor pintu di belakangku, menendangnya apapun yang bisa kulakukan agar aku bisa menjauh darinya. Dia sudah gila, aku harus keluar dari sini. Aku berlari ke sisi kananku, menyerah untuk untuk membuka pintu. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah aku tetap menjaga jarak darinya, sejauh mungkin.

Grep

Dia menangkapku, melingkarkan sebelah tangannya yang kekar dipinggangku. Aku meronta, memukul-mukul dadanya. Kakiku menendang kesegala arah, berharap jika itu bisa mengenainya. Gagal, semua yang kulakukan sia-sia. Ia malah mengeratkan jeratan dipinggangku dan berjalan semakin mendekati tempat tidur.

"Sesshomaru! BRENGSEK! LEPASKAN AKU!"

Aku menendang kakinya, dia meringis namun tetap tak melepaskanku. Sebenarnya apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku.

Brugh!

Dia melemparku dengan kasar ke atas tempat tidur, aku merasakan kepalaku yang berdenyut pusing karenanya. Dia mulai menaiki tempat tidur dan merangkak ke atas kakiku. Aku berbalik, merangkak berusaha menuruni tempat tidur namun lagi ia menahanku. Kali ini ia menarik kakiku dan langsung menindihku.

"Brengsek! Lepas!"

Dia menjilati leherku lagi, menambah tanda kemerahan di sana sini. Ini sangat menjijikan, tubuhku yang sudah ia gerayangi seenaknya.

Aku melihatnya menghentikan kegiatannya namun bukannya kelegaan yang kurasakan tapi malah merasa jika sesuatu yang lebih buruk akan terjadi. Ia mengangkat kedua kakiku dan menempatkannya pada bahunya. Aku terus meronta, mengejangkan kakiku hingga tubuhku mundur menjauhinya. Mencoba bangun namun ia mencengkram kedua pergelangan tanganku.

"Sesshomaru!"

"Brengse-AAAAAKH!"

Mataku terbelalak entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, air mataku langsung meleleh keluar. Sakit, aku perasakan perih dan panas pada anusku yang dipaksa melebar. Apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan?

"Sa sakit hiks, keluarkan!"

Aku terisak, rasa sakitnya sungguh sangat menyiksaku. Tubuhku gemetaran, bahkan jika aku bergerak sedikitpun rasa sakit itu akan kurasakan lagi. Dia benar-benar sudah gila.

"Ja jangan!"

"Ah! Hah...ah!"

Aku menggigit bibirku keras, mencoba menghalangi suaraku untuk keluar. Kedua tanganku kugunakan untuk memukul-mukul dadanya, mencakar kulitnya hingga terkelupas dan menempel dikuku-kuku jariku.

Setiap gerakannya membuat tubuhku sakit, hujamannya terasa sangat kasar membuat anusku perih. Aku memejamkan mataku, tidak ingin melihat diriku yang tengah diperlakukan seperti ini oleh kakakku sendiri.

Aku membuka mataku cepat saat tangannya mencengkram milikku, memaju mundurkan tangannya dengan tak beraturan pada milikku yang entah bagaimana seperti memberikan respon pada setiap sentuhan yang ia berikan.

"Ngeh..."

Aku melenguh, menggelengkan kepalaku. Jangan sampai aku menikmati semua pemaksaan ini. Aku membencinya, semua perlakuannya, semua tindakannya terhadap tubuhku. Namun pikiranku tak sejalan dengan tubuhku yang kini tampak mengimbanginya. Tak sama dengan mulutku yang mulai menyuarakan keinginannya sendiri.

"Hah ah! Ah! Ah!"

Tidak boleh, aku tidak menginginkan ini tetapi seberapapun keras usahaku untuk menghalau suara aneh yang kukeluarkan, suara itu akan makin jelas terdengar.

"Ses Sesshomaru! Ah!"

Aku menyebutkan namanya, sungguh aku ingin berhenti. Aku menatapnya yang masih berpandangan datar terhadapku, seakan tidak terjadi apapun. Seakan aku yang sejak tadi berteriak memintanya berhenti hanyalah angin lalu baginya. Seakan aku yang ada di depannya tak terlihat di depan matanya.

"Hentikan! Ah! Ahku ah! Berhenti!"

Cairan putih kental keluar dari milikku pertanda jika tubuhku menikmatinya, menghianati semua akal dan pikiranku yang jelas menolak semua ini.

Aku mengerang saat dia membalikan tubuhku tanpa melepas dirinya dari dalam tubuhku, membuatku membelakanginya dan mulai menghujamiku lagi. Lebih dalam, aku bisa merasakan miliknya yang sampai keperutku.

"ANGH!"

Tubuhku panas, perutku berkontraksi mengirimkan sengatan yang tak pernah kurasakan seumur hidupku hingga cairan itu kembali menyembur dari kejantananku. Aku mencengkram bed cover berwarna merah hati di bawahku dengan erat, menenggelamkan kepalaku di sana.

Aku tidak menginginkan ini, aku ingin mengakhirinya. Tapi bagaimana, sekarang tubuhku tidak dalam kendaliku. Aku menjijikan, ini menjijikan melihatnya yang menyentuhku. Aku membenci diriku yang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Anusku terasa semakin melebar, kejantanannya berdenyut-denyut dalam lubangku.

"Ah! Ah! Ah...ah! ah!"

Hujamannya semakin cepat, terus menghantam sesuatu yang membuatku terus mengerang keras. Hingga kudengar ia berdesis bersamaan dengan sesuatu yang memenuhi dalam diriku. Aku mengerang merasakan hangatnya cairan itu.

"Angh.."

Kakiku gemetar tak sanggup lagi menahan beban tubuhku dan akhirnya terkulai jatuh di atas tempat tidur. Napasku terengah, tubuhku sakit. Aku sangat lelah hingga mataku mulai terpejam.

"Annnh!"

Mataku terbuka sepenuhnya, aku menatap Sesshomaru yang dengan tiba-tiba membalikan tubuhku dan kembali menghujamkan kejantanannya.

"Brengsek! Sudah cukup bajingan! AKH!"

Aku berteriak walau aku tahu itu percuma dan hanya membuatnya semakin beringas memasukiku. Menerobos semuanya, aku yang lelah dan tanpa pertahanan.

"Ah! Ha'ah! Ah!...ah!"

Tenggorokanku kering, suaraku yang semakin serak menandakan jika aku terlalu banyak berteriak. Aku hanya ingin menghentikan semua ini. Aku melihatnya menunduk dan mulai menciumi dadaku, menjilati nippleku.

"Hentikan..."

Suaraku barusan lebih seperti bisikan yang bahkan samar untuk terdengar olehku sendiri. Aku tak mampu lagi bersuara keras karena sakit yang kurasakan dipangkal tenggorokanku. Aku hanya bisa berharap semua ini cepat berakhir.

.

.

.

Aku tak sanggup lagi, setiap gerakan yang ia buat membuat tubuhku serasa bertambah sakit. Entah sudah berapa kali aku mengeluarkan cairanku hingga tempat tidur di bawahku terasa lengket dan basah. Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku dalam posisi seperti ini dan berapa kali pula dia mengeluarkan cairan miliknya dalam diriku. Semuanya, cairan yang melekat pada tubuhku sangat menjijikan.

Aku ingin berhenti.

**Inuyasha POV end**

* * *

.

.

Sesshomaru menatap pemuda yang terisak di bawahnya dengan datar. Sebenarnya, ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan. Kenapa ia melakukan semua ini padanya. Pemuda yang sangat ia benci tengah mendesahkan namanya di tengah isakan dan suara paraunya. Sedangkan ia terus menghujamkan kejantanannya tanpa henti maupun memberikan jeda untuknya bernapas lega. Ia merasakan otot-otot ketat itu mencengkram erat kejantanannya. Tanda jika pemuda di bawahnya kembali menemui puncaknya yang entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

Ia berdesis merasakan setiap remasan yang ia dapat, hingga cairan itu kembali mengalir pada batang penisnya sebelum menyembur keluar dan memenuhi bagian dalam pemuda di bawahnya.

Mencabut kejantanannya, Sesshomaru beranjak dari atas tubuh Inuyasha dan mendudukan dirinya di samping tempat tidur. Ia menatap Inuyasha yang telah memejamkan matanya dari beberapa menit sebelum ia klimaks. Ya, ia melakukannya hingga pemuda itu tak sadarkan diri. Ia melirik jam kecil yang berada di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya. Pukul 3.40 pagi, kembali ia lihat pemuda di atas tempat tidurnya. Matanya yang bengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis, bibirnya yang penuh luka karena cumbuannya juga leher, dada dan hampir seluruh tubuhnya yang dipenuhi bercak merah.

Menyisir asal rambutnya yang lepek karena keringat, Sesshomaru beranjak dari tempat tidur dan melangkahkan kakinya kesebuah pintu putih transparan di ruangan itu. Membuka pintu itu dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Sreek

Ia menutup pintu itu, menatap sekeliling ruangan yang didominasi warna putih itu dengan datar. Melangkahkan kakinya ruangan kecil berukuran satu kali satu meter disana.

Srrraash

Air hangat mengguyur tubuhnya yang lengket, membuat helaian rambutnya terjatuh lurus. Menengadahkan kepalanya hingga air itu jatuh membasahi wajahnya, membiarkan matanya sedikit terbuka dan kembali menutupnya. Merasakan dinginnya air yang menyapu hawa panas dalam tubuhnya.

Selesai dengan tubuhnya, Sesshomaru beranjak dari kamar mandi. Melilitkan handuk kecil dipinggangnya dan membuka pintu geser di depannya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah kamarnya yang berantakan dengan robekan pakaian yang berada dekat pintu. Juga tempat tidurnya yang tak kalah berantakan dengan seseorang yang masih memejamkan matanya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati tempat tidur, memandang adiknya yang masih terpejam itu dengan datar. Lalu ia alihkan pandangannya pada lemari besar di ruangan itu, membukanya dan mengambil salah satu seragam sekolahnya yang tergantung di sana.

Ia melepaskan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya dan mulai memakai kemeja putih dan celana serta blazer merah itu ditubuhnya. Merapikan beberapa bagian dan tak lupa memakai dasinya kemudian membawa kakinya menuju pintu. Membuka kunci pintu itu dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar, meninggalkan Inuyasha yang masih terlelap di kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Erangan kecil terdengar dari belahan bibir tipis pemuda bersurai putih perak yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Perlahan pemuda itu membuka kelopak matanya, memperlihatkan iris coklat lembut yang memandang lurus pada dinding ruangan itu.

Ia mengerjap-erjapkan matanya yang terasa kabur dan kembali memandang lurus ke depannya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, memandang sekelilingnya dengan pandangan bingung. Ia memperhatikan sekitarnya lagi dan menggerakan tangannya yang ia gunakan sebagai tumpuan beban tubuhnya mencoba untuk bangun.

"Ukh!"

Ia meringis saat merasakan pegal dan sakit di bagian belakang tubuhnya, ia mengarahkan tangannya mencoba menyentuh pinggulnya yang terasa sakit.

Deg!

Inuyasha terdiam, pandangannya menjadi kosong. Ia melirik sebelah kanannya, di sana ia melihat pakaiannya dilantai dekat pintu. Seragam sekolahnya yang sudah robek.

Memaksakan tubuhnya yang letih untuk berjalan, Inuyasha melangkah mendekati pintu. melilitkan selimut sebagai penutup sebagian tubuhnya. Menundukan tubuhnya untuk mengambil pakaiannya yang berceceran.

Tubuhnya sakit, setiap kali ia berjalan maka rasa sakit di bawah tubuhnya akan makin terasa. Bahkan dengan cairan yang terus menetes dari lubang anusnya menambah rasa perih yang ia rasakan. Ia berjalan, membuka pintu di depannya.

_Cklek_

Terbuka, itu artinya orang itu sudah membukanya. Inuyasha berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu, menyandarkan sisi tubuhnya pada dinding. Menjaga ia untuk tetap berdiri dan mampu untuk berjalan kembali ke ruangannya.

"I Inuyasha sama!"

Seorang maid segera berlari menghampiri Inuyasha begitu ia melihat tuannya yang berjalan tertatih-tatih dengan sebelah tangan yang memegangi dinding. Maid itu terlihat panik melihat Inuyasha yang terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukannya.

"Inuyasha sama! Anda kenapa?" Tanya maid itu panik melihat wajah pucat majikannya. Ia membantu Inuyasha berjalan dengan memegangi kedua bahunya.

"Aku ingin ke kamarku." Ucap Inuyasha, suaranya terdengar serak dan hampir tidak terdengar.

"Biar saya membantu anda." Ucap maid itu, ia berjalan di samping Inuyasha seraya memegangi bahunya.

_Cklek_

Maid itu membuka pintu berwarna coklat gelap di depannya dan membantu Inuyasha masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Tunggu di sini Inuyasha sama, saya akan panggilkan dokter untuk anda." Ucap maid itu, ia mendudukan Inuyasha di sisi tempat tidur dan membungkukan tubuhnya sedikit sebelum berbalik dan bersiap untuk melangkah keluar.

"Tidak."

Maid itu menghentikan langkahnya, ia berbalik menghadap majikannya itu.

"Aku tidak butuh dokter." Ucap Inuyasha.

"Tapi, wajah anda sangat pucat tuan." Maid itu memandang khawatir tuannya, rambut yang acak-acakan, mata yang sembab juga wajahnya yang pucat sangat jelas jika majikannya itu tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Maaf, tapi bisa tinggalkan aku?" Tanya Inuyasha tanpa memandang maid itu. Ia mencoba kembali berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar mandi.

"Tuan-"

"Kumohon," Inuyasha menghentikan langkahnya sejenak.

Maid itu menimbang-nimbang permohonan majikannya itu, ia pun menundukan tubuhnya dan undur diri dari ruangan itu, "Saya permisi, Inuyasha sama." Ucapnya, menutup pintu kamar itu.

Inuyasha terdiam, ia mengeratkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Memeluk tubuhnya yang mulai gemetaran hingga ia tak sanggup untuk tetap berdiri. Ia terduduk, memeluk erat dirinya dengan begitu protektif. Perlahan, isakan kecil lolos dari bibirnya. Matanya kembali basah oleh lelehan air mata yang keluar dari kedua matanya.

"Hiks...hiks..."

Ini tidak sama dengan tujuan awalnya, ini bukanlah sesuatu yang ada dalam benaknya ketika ia menyetujui untuk ikut bersama ayahnya ke tempat ini. Meninggalkan desanya yang tenang untuk datang ke tempat yang penuh dengan keramaian.

Ia tak pernah membayangkan semua ini, membayangkan tubuhnya yang disentuh oleh laki-laki itu. Tubuhnya yang sudah disetubuhi dengan paksa. Merenggut sesuatu yang berharga baginya. Harga dirinya, kesuciannya telah direnggut hanya dalam waktu satu malam olehnya. Oleh seseorang yang menjadi kakaknya.

"hiks...hiks...AAAAAAAAAH!"

Berteriak sekencang yang ia bisa, tak mempedulikan suaranya yang sudah sangat parau. Ia terus berteriak dengan tangan yang mencengkram erat kedua lengannya. Ia merasa jijik dengan dirinya sendiri, ia sangat menjijikan.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Bagaimana? Apakah minna san puas dengan chapter 2 ini?

Silahkan reviewnya~

Satu lagi! Tahun baru kalian ngapain aja?

Jawab ya ^^

Kalau author, bakar-bakar ^^ manggang ikan mas sambil dengerin dangdutan dengan volume yang ga bisa dibilang kecil #ikut-ikutan ortu

Dan karena hari ini masih tahun baru, author ucapkan Happy New Years Minna! Yey!

Satu lagi deh! Ini juga hari Ulang Tahun author, hohoho! Happy Sweet Seventeen to me! #joged-joged di atas kasur.

Okey! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**miszshanty05 :**

Ah, masih amatir. jangan dibilang keren -/- *kepala membesar duakali lipat*

Sudah update, terimakasih reviewnya ^^

**astia aoi :**

Yah, dia kan emang jahat.

Hapyy ending, semoga saja.

makasih sudah review ^^

**KuroShiro-cchi :**

Makasih-makasih, jangan terlalu banyak memuji. Nanti saya besar kepala.

Inutaisho itu um... entahlah, belum kepikiran mau diapain tuh...

Tapi, Makasih sudah review ^^

**maru diamond :**

A aduh, mi mi minta rapenya banyak O.O

Okey! ^,~d #plak!

tenanglah, fic ini memang untuk rape merape kok!

makasih sudah review ^^

**Vipris :**

Sessho pasti tanggung jawab kok buat ngerape Inu chan lagi #tesaiga

pergi dari rumah? um belum tahu, sekarang lagi fokus sama derita n merana dulu. Jadi pikiran itu masih tertutup.

update kilat, yah itu nggak janji.

Makasih sudah review ^^

**NamikazeNoah :**

Kali-kali ah, masa melakukan 'itu' menikmati mulu... tampang datar biar lebih sakit yang diper-ekhm-nya. Untuk ayahnya, duno~. Masih 50% mikirin masalah mereka. ^^

makasih sudah review ^^

**Aoi Ko Mamoru :**

*Mundurngehindarsiapinpantatp anci* aku juga kangen #preeet!

'kan like father like son bener nggak?

Bapaknya gitu, lah dalah anaknya juga begitu #niru Parto di OV-piip-

Hohoho, makasih sudah review ^^

**Azriel1827 :**

ASDFKLHJN! hah? apan nih aye ora ngartos(?)

Soal taruhannya, nih di sini disinggung sedikit. Walau kurang jelas juga ^^

Untuk bapaknya, haah...50% baru dipikirinnya.

Sessho yang per-piip Inuyasha

Dimana-mana per-piip itu kan mendadak, ^^

Makasih sudah review^^

**devilluke ryu shin :**

haduh! Shin san nantang nih!

kucoba terima tantangannya, nanti kasih tau ya kalau udah lebih hot.. ^^

soal Inuta sama Inuya itu um 50% baru dipikirin.

Cinta nggak cinta kita lihat nanti. #cling! *gigi bersinar a la rock lee*

Makasih sudah review ^^

**Nia Yuuki :**

iya dong! Hentainya lagi konek, *nyengir*

Sessho kan lagi datar-datarnya, bukannya tanggung jawab mungkin dia malah bikin Inu chan tambah menderita =="

Makasih sudah review ^^

**heriyandi kurosaki :  
**Sudah update!, Thanks to review ^^

**kuro kitsune13 :**

Yah, suka semuanya XD

Di sini bapakXanaknya nggak ada, Makasih sudah review ^^

**Ryuuki Ukara :**

silahkan-silahkan, *ngarep banget di fave*

gimana nih, chapter ini juga rape-merape ^^ semoga suka~, makasih sudah review ^^

**himeko laura dervish cielo :**

oh... sama! Dari kapan tau nunggu author yang mau bangkitin Pair ini tapi nggak muncul-muncul juga. Ya sudah deh, nekad buat maju! #semangat 76(?)

Iya rambut Inuyasha putih kok, kan sudah ada dideskripsi juga.. kurang jelas ya? gomen #pundung

Makasih sudah review ^^

**Uzu Seichi :**

Sebagai author, memang mesti tega #nangis guling-guling

Inu chan, jangan sedih ya... nanti di chap ini kamu makin menderita kok! #dibelah jadi dua

Makasih sudah review^^

**keiji wolf :**

sudah lanjut! baca ya~

makasih sudah review ^^

_**GUEST**_

**Dede :**

Of course harus tega, kan biar rapenya jadi H. O. T!

Makasih sudah review^^

**Jamcomaria :**

Brengsok-brengsok juga tetep cakep *Ini Sessho yang ngomong* #author : Hoek!

M-preg? sepertinya untuk Fic pertama fandom Inuyasha, um belum berani untuk membuatnya melendung(?) sampai sembilan bulan.

Makasih sudah review ^^

**MJ :**

Sessho suka atau tidak... berharaplah

Naraku suka atau tidak... berdoalah #plak!

Disini juga rape, tolong kritik n sarannya ^^

makasih sudah review ^^

**rha0108 :**

=="

kasihan tapi minta lanjut...

bagus! bagus!

Makasih sudah review^^

**reader :**

I wanna 4 thumbsssss! #plak!

Makasih sudah review^^

**Uzumaki Naa-chan :**

Jawaban dari dua pertanyaanmu akan terjawab di sini ^^.

yang lainnya nyusul #plak!

Makasih sudah review^^

Untuk kalian yang **Fave**, Hontou ni arigatou ^^

* * *

Langsung saja lah!

Yosh

Let's enjoyed ttebayo!

**Disclaimer:**

**Inuyasha milik Takahashi Rumiko-Sensei**

**Rate :**

**M for this chapter**

**Pairing : SesshomauXInuyasha**

**slight : MirokuXSango, InuyashaX..., InuyashaX..., ...XInuyasha**

**Warning!**

**Yaoi, BL, BoyXboY, Rape, Lime, HardLemon, Hard Yaoi, Incest**

OOC, gaje, alur kecepetan, ketidak nyambungan alur, typo dan sebangsanya.

**Dont't Like? Yeah Dont Read!**

**Okey?**

* * *

**.**

Kesunyian dipagi hari merupakan sesuatu yang mahal di sini, suara kendaraan bermotor yang berlalu lalang di jalanan telah membuat kebisingan. Memberikan berbagai polusi pada udara yang menambah kesemerawutan kota. Melupakan jika seharusnya mereka menjaga dan merawat udara yang mereka hirup.

Pemuda bersurai putih keperakan hanya menatap datar pada jalanan yang dilewatinya, dengan menumpukan sikunya pada pinggiran pintu mobil ia menyangga dagunya seraya menatap keluar kaca mobil. Ia melirik ke depan, supir pribadinya yang tengah fokus mengemudikan limosinnya dan kembali menatap keluar. Ia tengah tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, memikirkan apa yang telah ia lakukan semalam pada adik satu ayahnya. Sesshomaru memejamkan matanya mengingat saat ia menyentuh, mencumbu, menyetubuhi tubuh dari sang adik dan merenggut sesuatu yang paling berharga bagi pemuda itu.

Kesuciannya

Ia membuka matanya kembali dan menatap hamparan jalanan yang dipenuhi kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Ia telah melakukan sesuatu yang diluar batasan, tapi ia tak merasakan menyesal sama sekali. Ia menikmati setiap jeritan dan rasa sakit yang tergambar diwajah pemuda itu. Pemuda itu menangis saat ia menyentuhnya, tubuh yang telah ia nodai, kotor oleh perbuatan bejatnya. Tunggu, bejat? Sesshomaru tersenyum sinis saat kata itu ia gunakan untuk menggambarkan apa yang telah diperbuatnya. Ia tidak ada bedanya dengan sang ayah sekarang, laki-laki yang telah menghamili perempuan desa yang menjadi pemandunya hingga perempuan itu memiliki anak.

Kini, ia akan tunjukan pada sang ayah jika ia juga bisa melakukannya. Ia akan buat anak dari hasil hubungan menjijikan itu menderita seperti dirinya yang sakit, ia sakit saat mengetahui sang ayah yang ia hormati menjadi seorang laki-laki hidung belang yang menghamili gadis desa. Ia bisa melakukan semua yang ayahnya lakukan, bahkan lebih buruk.

Drrt Drrt, Drrt Drrt

Sesshomau melirik kursi kosong disebelahnya, melihat ponsel canggihnya yang tadi berkedip dua kali. Ia meraih ponsel itu dan melihat satu pesan baru dilayar ponselnya. Ia menekan tombol open untuk membuka pesan itu, melihat isi pesannya dan melemparkan kembali ponsel itu ke atas kursi. Tidak berniat untuk membalas pesan dari salah satu temannya itu dan kembali tenggelam dalam isi kepalanya. Menyusun semua langkahnya ke depan.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sebuah limosin hitam berhenti di depan gerbang sekolah dengan beberapa mobil yang juga ikut berhenti di belakangnya. Dari dalam mobil yang berjejer itu keluar beberapa orang berpakaian seragam serba hitam yang langsung berbaris rapi di depan pintu limosin. Menunggu sang majikan untuk melangkah keluar dari sana.

Pintu limosin itu dibuka dengan perlahan oleh salah satu dari orang berpakaian hitam itu dan langsung menundukan tubuhnya begitu majikannya melangkah keluar dari mobil.

"Silahkan Sesshomaru sama." Ucap orang yang menunduk tadi.

Sesshomaru hanya melangkah tanpa mempedulikan para guardiannya yang terus berjaga ketat di samping kiri dan kanannya. Menghalau serbuan para siswi yang terus meneriaki namanya dan berusaha menerobos pertahanannya(?).

"Hai, Sessho~" Sesshomaru menghentikan langkahnya saat seseorang dengan tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang.

"Apa kau menikmati malammu, hmm?" Tanya orang itu tepat disebelah telinganya.

Sesshomaru melirik orang itu dari ekor matanya, melihat pemuda berambut hitam bergelombang yang tengah tersenyum penuh arti yang bahkan ia tak tahu apa itu padanya. Ia menggerakan bahunya, memberikan gestur agar pemuda itu menyingkirkan tangannya yang masih memeluk lehernya.

Pemuda berambut hitam bergelombang itu tersenyum, ia menarik tangannya dan bergerak ke samping Sesshomaru. "Kulihat kau bermain kasar, benar?" Tanya pemuda itu, ia menyentuh pipi Sesshomaru. Terdapat luka yang seperti bekas cakaran di sana namun tangannya terhalang karena Sesshomaru menangkup dan menjauhkan tangannya.

Tanpa berkata apa pun Sesshomaru kembali melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung sekolah, diikuti Naraku yang berjalan di sampingnya. Tak seperti biasanya, ia tak mempedulikan para bodyguardnya yang terus mengikutinya. Tak sama sekali menyuruh mereka untuk pergi dan itu mengundang tanda tanya besar untuk pemuda di sampingnya.

"Hei, guardianmu. Tidak apa-apa dibiarkan?" Tanya Naraku.

"Memang kau mau aku melakukan apa?"

Naraku melirik Sesshomaru yang baru saja balik bertanya padanya itu, lalu mengembalikan pandangannya ke depan. "Tidak."

* * *

.

**###################*###################***###################*####################**

**O.o Kagari Hate The Real World o.O**

.

* * *

Sraa~ssh

Suara guyuran air dari kamar bernuansa putih gading itu tak berhenti terdengasr sejak tiga jam yang lalu, percikan-percikan air terus saja mengucur membasahi tubuh yang tengah terduduk lemah di bawahnya. Tangan yang terus menggosok-gosokan busa pada setiap bagian tubuhnya, semakin lama gosokan itu semakin menekan hingga kulit putih porselen itu kini berubah kemerahan, kulit jarinya yang sudah mengerut dan memutih menandakan jika pemuda bersurai putih perak itu sudah lama bersentuhan dengan air.

Bibir yang gemetaran dan membiru menjadi bukti jika pemuda itu merasakan dinginnya air yang menerpa tubuhnya. Namun, tak sekali pun ia berhenti untuk menggosokan busa itu pada tubuhnya, berkali-kali terus ia ulangi. Tak sekali pun terlintas dalam pikirannya untuk beranjak dari guyuran air yang terus membasahi tubuhnya, membuat sabun yang ia gunakan untuk membersihkan dirinya terus tersapu, terbawa oleh air dan mengalir ke sebuah lubang kecil di lantai berkeramik hitam di tempatnya terduduk.

Wajahnya terus tertunduk dengan dalam, tersembunyi dibalik surai peraknya yang terpisah-pisah karena air yang telah membuatnya lurus jatuh ke bawah. Sejak tadi, isakan demi isakan kecil terus terdengar dari bibir gemetarannya.

Tangannya tak pernah berhenti untuk terus bergerak dan membersihkan tubuhnya. Terus, hingga ia rasa itu sudah cukup. Tapi ini tidak cukup, masih belum ia masih kotor. Tangannya, wajahnya, tubuhnya, semuanya masih kotor. Ia masih menjijikan, tubuhnya yang penuh dengan sentuhan-sentuhan orang itu.

Ia masih bisa merasakan setiap sentuhan itu seolah-olah orang itu sedang menyentuhnya sekarang, berada dihadapannya dan menciumi setiap lekuk tubuhnya. Ia menjambak rambutnya dengan keras hingga beberapa helai rambutnya ikut tercabut. Ia tidak ingin mengingatnya, kepalanya terus menggeleng ke kiri dan ke kanan. Ia ingin melupakannya, ia berteriak dengan suaranya yang masih terdengar parau. Menampakan begitu inginnya ia untuk tak mengingat kejadian itu, tapi terus dan terus berulang. Kepalanya terus memutar ulang kejadian itu seperti kaset rusak yang tak mau berhenti.

Ini sudah cukup, Inuyasha mulai terisak lagi. Lebih keras hingga pemuda itu perasakan pita suaranya yang hampir putus karena teriakan paksanya. Kukunya yang lumayan panjang terus menggoreskan luka di lengan, kaki, dada dan semua bagian yang pernah disentuh orang itu. Ia ingin menghilangkan rasa sentuhan itu.

Dirinya masih kotor, meski sudah berkali-kali ia melumuri sabun, menggosok tubuhnya dan membiarkan air membawa sisa busa dari sabun yang ia gunakan menuruni tubuhnya tapi ia masih saja kotor. Ia takkan berhenti meski perih telah menjalar diberbagai bagian tubuhnya karena kulitnya yang terus ia gosok dengan kasar hingga memerah dan lecet. Ia tidak ingin bekas sentuhan orang itu masih melekat ditubuhnya.

Memikirkan apa yang telah diperbuat kakaknya membuat Inuyasha sungguh tak bisa menahan tangisnya, ia hanya ingin memperbaiki hidupnya. Bukan berakhir dengan menjadi korban pemerkosaan dari kakaknya sendiri.

"Hiks..." Bibirnya terus gemetar, hatinya sakit menyadari jika kesuciannya telah direnggut oleh seseorang yang harusnya ia panggil kakak.

.

.

.

Tik

Tok

Tik

Tok

Detikan jam tak pernah berhenti untuk menambah jalannya waktu itu terasa amat lambat bagi pemuda yang tengah meringkukan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Tubuhnya yang masih polos hanya tertutupi selimut tipis yang tak mampu menyembunyikan gemetaran tubuhnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu sekarang, dengan mata yang kosong dan menatap entah apa yang ada di depannya.

Ia sudah berusaha menghilangkannya, namun setiap sentuhan pada tubuhnya masih terasa. Ia lelah, sangat ingin ia pejamkan kelopak matanya. Tapi ia memilih tetap terjaga, tidak ingin di alam bawah sadarnya pun mengalami hal yang sama.

Tok tok tok

"Inuyasha sama, saya membawakan sarapan anda." Ucap seorang maid yang mengetuk pintu.

"Inuyasha sama, saya mohon buka pintunya. Anda belum makan sejak pagi." Maid itu sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, ia merasa cemas pada tuannya yang tak sekalipun keluar kamar sejak pagi.

"Bagaimana ini?" Maid itu berbisik pada teman disebelahnya.

Maid lain di sebelahnya hanya menggeleng, ia kembali mengetuk pintu di depannya sekali lagi. "Inuyasha sama, anda harus memakan sarapan anda. Saya mohon," Ucap Maid itu, namun tak ada suara balasan apapun dari balik pintu.

"Sudahlah, kita beritahukan ini pada Inutaisho sama."Ucap maid itu.

"Tapi, tadi pagi aku melihatnya keluar dari kamar Sesshomaru sama dengan wajah yang sangat pucat. Mungkin dia sedang sakit," Ucap maid yang membawa nampan, ia menautkan kedua alisnya saat melihat temannya yang menegang setelah mendengar ucapannya.

"Ka kau tidak sa salah dengan ucapanmu barusan?" Tanya maid itu, ia berkali-kali meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

"I iya, Inuyasha sama keluar dari kamarnya. Aku sangat terkejut melihat keadaannya yang bersandar pada dinding dengan selimut yang melilit tubuhnya." Jawab maid itu.

"Ki kita sebaiknya ti tidak usah melakukan apapun."

"Kau ini kenapa, bagaimana bisa kita tidak usah melakukan apapun?" Tanya maid itu.

"Sudahlah, percaya padaku. Lebih baik kita tidak ikut campur jika ini berhubungan dengan Sesshomaru sama." Ucapnya yang langsung menarik temannya menjauhi pintu kamar Inuyasha, wajahnya terlihat ketakutan.

.

Seorang gadis kecil yang tengah menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding hanya menatap sendu kepergian dua maid itu, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu tempat kedua maid itu tadi berbisik-bisik. "Inuyasha sama, Rin mohon maafkan Sesshomaru sama." Gumamnya pelan dan melangkah meninggalkan tempatnya tadi.

* * *

.

**###################*###################***###################*####################**

**O.o Kagari Hate The Real World o.O**

.

* * *

"He hei, Sango tunggu dulu!"

"Tunggu apa lagi, cepat sana tanyakan!"

"Ta tapi kan,"

Naraku menatap heran kedua orang juniornya yang tengah bertengkar dan saling dorong di depan kelasnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke depan kelas dan menatap penuh tanya pada dua sejoli itu.

"Hallo~, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di depan pintu kelasku?" Tanyanya pada dua orang di depannya.

Kedua orang itu langsung menghentikan perselisihan mereka dan menatap senpainya yang tengah tersenyum ramah kearah mereka.

"Go gomen senpai, kami minta maaf telah mengganggumu." Miroku menundukan tubuhnya.

"Ah, kau temannya Inu chan ya?" Tanya Naraku.

"Inu chan? Maksud senpai Inuyasha?" Miroku melihat senpainya itu mengangguk.

"Ada perlu apa kemari?" Tanya Naraku.

Miroku melirik gadis di sebelahnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Naraku, "Kami ingin bertemu dengan Sesshomaru senpai. Apa dia ada?"

"Sesshomaru? Ah, ya dia ada- tapi kurasa sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengganggunya." Ucap Naraku, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan. Melihat seseorang yang tengah duduk terdiam dengan seorang wanita yang tengah bergelayut manja di lehernya.

"Tapi yah, terserah kalian. Silahkan masuk," Lanjutnya.

Miroku dan Sango saling melirik, mereka mengangguk dan berjalan memasuki ruang kelas. Miroku melihat deretan kursi di kelas itu hingga matanya menangkap sosok yang dicarinya. Ia berjalan mendekati sosok itu hingga ia berdiri tak jauh di sampingnya.

"Se senpai," Miroku meneguk ludahnya sendiri begitu Sesshomaru melirik ke arahnya. "Maaf, tapi boleh a aku tanya satu hal?" Ucap Miroku yang mulai berkeringat dingin melihat tatapan datar senpainya.

"I itu, mengenai Inuyasha. Hari ini dia tidak-"

Sreg

Miroku langsung menghentikan ucapannya saat Sesshomaru berdiri dari kursinya dan menghadap ke arahnya, kegugupannya makin menjadi ketika Sesshomaru mulai melangkah mendekatinya. "Se senpai?" Ia mematung karena Sesshomaru melewatinya begitu saja, sepertinya ia baru saja diacuhkan oleh senpainya itu. Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dan melihat Sesshomaru yang berjalan menuju pintu.

"Oi, Sessho kau mau kemana?" Tanya Naraku yang hanya dibalas lambaian tangan oleh Sesshomaru sebelum pemuda itu berjalan melewati pintu. Ia menghela napas mendapati sikap dingin temannya itu.

"Kalian lihat sendiri kan, dia sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik untuk ditanyai." Ucap Naraku melihat juniornya yang masih berdiri mematung. "Tapi, memangnya kenapa dengan Inu chan?"

"Itu, dia hari ini tidak masuk senpai. Karena kami tidak tahu nomor telepon rumahnya, jadi kami pikir untuk bertanya pada Sesshomaru senpai." Jawab Sango.

'Hebat,' Naraku menyunggingkan senyumnya setelah mendengar ucapan gadis di depannya. Ia melirik Kagura yang tengah melipat kedua tangannya sebal karena ditinggal Sesshomaru. "Aku menang~"Ucap Naraku.

Kagura yang mendengar itu menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya, "Belum tentu kau tahu, cara yang dilakukannya salah." Ucap Kagura.

"Jadi, kau ingin melihat hasil akhir hmm?" Tanya Naraku.

"Yeah."

Miroku dan Sango saling melirik, 'Apa yang mereka bicarakan?' Pikir keduanya yang tidak mengerti apa yang kedua senpainya itu bicarakan.

"Maaf senpai,"

Naraku mengalihkan perhatiannya pada juniornya, "Ah, kalian masih di sini. Apa ada keperluan lainnya?" Tanya Naraku.

"Tidak, um kami permisi senpai." Miroku menundukan tubuhnya dan melangkah menuju pintu.

.

.

"Miroku, menurutmu apa yang dibicarakan mereka tadi?" Tanya Sango, saat ini ia dan Miroku sudah berada di kelas mereka.

Miroku mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah, aku kan bukan peramal." Ucapnya yang langsung mendapat jitakan gratis dikepalanya.

"I ittei..." Ringis Miroku, ia mengelus-elus bekas jitakan dikepalanya.

"Kalian berdua ini, bisa tidak sih sehari saja tidak bertengkar."

Miroku dan Sango langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada seseorang yang tengah bertolak pinggang di samping mereka, "Halo! Aku kembali." Ucap orang itu.

"Ka kau!" Mereka langsung berdiri dan membulatkan matanya saat mengetahui siapa orang yang berdiri di samping mereka.

* * *

.

**###################*###################***###################*####################**

**O.o Kagari Hate The Real World o.O**

.

* * *

Sesshomaru menghentikan mobilnya dihalaman mansion, ia membuka pintu mobil dan melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu besar di depannya. Tanpa perlu ia membukanya, pintu itu sudah dibuka oleh pelayan mansion yang langsung menunduk begitu melihatnya.

Ia melonggarkan dasi yang dipakainya, menatap sekeliling ruangan itu. Para maid yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya masing-masing. "Kosongkan mansion ini." Ucapnya pada pelayan yang ada di depannya sebelum kembali melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga ke lantai atas.

"Baik, Sesshomaru sama." Ucap pelayan itu yang kemudian bergegas menjalankan perintah tuannya, memberitahukan pada pelayan lain untuk segera meninggalkan mansion ini. Sama seperti yang lalu-lalu, jika sang tuan sedang tidak ingin diganggu maka semua pelayan harus pergi.

"Jii chan, Sesshomaru sama sudah pulang?" Pelayan itu melihat seorang anak perempuan yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Iya Rin sama, tapi sekarang kita harus meninggalkan mansion." Jawab pelayan itu.

Anak perempuan bernama Rin itu mengarahkan pandangannya ke lantai dua kemudian ia mengangguk pada pelayan di depannya. Dengan tangan yang digandeng pelayan itu Rin berjalan menjauhi mansion dengan mata yang masih setia menatap kearah yang sama.

.

.

.

Sesshomaru melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah pintu hingga ia berdiri tepat di depan pintu itu, ia menggenggam kenop pintu di depannya, memutarnya ke bawah namun pintu itu tak terbuka. Terkunci dari dalam, ia merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana. Sebuah kunci kecil berwarna silver. Ia memasukan kunci itu pada lubang kunci dan memutarnya hingga terdengar bunyi 'klik' dari sana. Kembali ia putar kenop pintu itu dan mendorong pelan pintu berwarna gelap itu.

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah gelap, ruangan tanpa pencahayaan sama sekali. Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan meraba dinding disebelah kanannya untuk menemukan tombol lampu.

Clik

Seketika ruangan itu menjadi terang, menampakan ruangan yang sudah seperti kapal pecah dengan barang-barang yang sudah tak berada ditempatnya saat pertama kali ia memasuki ruangan ini. Ia melirik sisi kanannya, sebuah selimut yang ia yakini adalah miliknya teronggok di samping pintu kamar mandi. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi, kali ini menatap tempat tidur yang berada di tengah ruangan. Matanya memandang lurus, melihat sosok yang tengah tertidur di atas tempat tidur itu. Ia berjalan mendekat hingga berhenti di samping tempat tidur.

Mata yang tertutup sembab dengan air mata yang masih mengalir, alisnya saling bertautan bukti jika tidak ada kenyamanan dalam tidurnya. Sesshomaru mendudukan dirinya di samping tempat tidur dengan mata yang tak lepas dari sosok yang tengah terlelap di sampingnya. Tubuh penuh kissmark yang terlihat sangat menjijikan untuknya. Ia juga tahu jika pemuda ini menganggap itu menjijikan, karena banyak bekas lecet yang ia lihat di kulitnya.

"Engh..." Lenguhan kecil dari Inuyasha mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia menatap alis yang semakin mengerut dan perlahan membuka mata beriris lembutnya. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengucek matanya, ia memandang ke depan dengan diam lalu melirik kearah atas. Matanya membulat dengan sempurna, ia langsung beringsut menjauh menuruni tempat tidur.

Tubuhnya yang hanya berlapis selimut tipis gemetar dengan sempurna, ia takut. Sangat takut kejadian itu terulang kembali. Langkahnya semakin bergerak mundur hingga punggungnya menempel pada jendela yang tertutupi lapisan kain putih. Ia mengeratkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Matanya menatap pemuda yang tengah duduk di sisian tempat tidur dengan waspada lalu melihat kearah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka.

Darahnya berdesir melihat pemuda di depannya menjauh, lari darinya. Sesshomaru menatap pemuda yang tengah gemetaran itu, ia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan melangkan kakinya mendekati pemuda itu.

Inuyasha menatap horror Sesshomaru yang semakin mendekat, kakinya yang gemetar ia paksakan untuk berlari menuju pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Ia harus pergi dari kamar ini. Ia berlari menuju pintu, semakin takut saat Sesshomaru bergerak cepat kearahnya.

"AAAKH! LEPASKAN AKU! HIKS...LEPASKAN!" Matanya semakin menatap horror Sesshomaru yang menubruk tubuhnya. Ia semakin takut melihat Sesshomaru yang kini menduduki perutnya, mencengkram kedua tangannya dengan hanya satu tangan. Ia tidak ingin kejadian itu terulang lagi.

Matanya mulai mengeluarkan air, ia sungguh sangat takut Sesshomaru melakukannya lagi. "Sesshomaru, le lepaskan aku..."

Mengabaikan ucapan adiknya barusan, Sesshomaru malah menunduk mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Inuyasha. Melihat lebih jelas ekspresi ketakutan yang terpancar dari mata beriris coklat itu. Ia ingin melihat lebih banyak lagi ekspresi menyedihkan yang bisa ditunjukan pemuda ini.

Sreet

Inuyasha terbelalak, selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya ditarik ke bawah dan tak lagi menutupi tubuhnya. Ia meronta ingin dilepaskan, meski tangannya yang dicengkram semakin perih karena cengkraman itu semakin kuat. Terus meronta meski tubuhnya sudah terhimpit tubuh Sesshomaru yang menindihnya.

Rontaan dari Inuyasha hanya menambah tatapan dingin Sesshomaru, ia mengeratkan cengkramannya dan langsung memberikan ciuman pada bibir Inuyasha. Mendorong paksa lidahnya untuk memasuki mulut Inuyasha, ia menahan kepala Inuyasha dengan tangannya agar pemuda itu tidak banyak bergerak.

"Hiks..enghh...emhh...!"

Inuyasha memejamkan matanya, tidak ingin melihat tubuhnya untuk kedua kalinya tengah digerayangi sang kakak. Tidak, ia tidak hanya diam dengan pasrah menerima perlakuan kakaknya. Setiap detiknya ia berontak, menghentakan tubuhnya. Menggerakan tubuhnya agar terlepas dari jerat Sesshomaru.

"Khe..." Sesshomaru mengangkat wajahnya, ia mengelus bibir bawahnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Merasakan perihnya luka gigitan yang baru saja ditorehkan pemuda di bawahnya.

"Lepaskan bajingan!" Teriak Inuyasha tepat di depan wajah Sesshomaru. Ia terdiam saat merasakan cengkraman dikedua tangannya melonggar dan lepas. Melihat Sesshomaru yang beranjak dari tubuhnya. Tak menyiakan kesempatan, ia segara menarik selimut yang berada tak jauh dari kakinya dan menyelimuti tubuhnya kembali. Berharap jika ini memang sudah berakhir, tapi suara yang sangat ia tahu apa membuat Inuyasha membulatkan matanya.

Klik!

Pintu kamarnya dikunci, ia sendiri tidak tahu dari mana Sesshomaru mendapatkan kunci kamarnya yang ia tahu masih berada dilaci meja dekat tempat tidur. Meruntuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak langsung berlari keluar dari kamar, Inuyasha dengan cepat berdiri dan berlari menuju pintu yang berlawanan. Pintu kamar mandi, ia lebih memilih mengunci dirinya selama mungkin dari pada harus kembali disentuh sang kakak.

Ia berlari meski rasa sakit masih amat ia rasakan pada kedua kakinya, ia berlari hingga mencapai pintu kamar mandi. Ia memutar kenop pintu transparan itu dengan cepat.

Brugh!

Namun ia tak melihat Sesshomaru yang berdiri di belakangnya, mendorong ia masuk hingga jatuh terduduk di lantai berkeramik hitam di kamar mandi. Sekali lagi, Inuyasha mendengar suara pintu yang terkunci. Ia menatap Sesshomaru yang melangkah mendekatinya, tubuhnya semakin gemetaran. Ia terus beringsut, menyeret tubuhnya mundur hingga punggungnya menghimpit dinding putih kamar mandi.

Sesshomaru yang berjalan melewatinya begitu saja, melangkahkan kakinya mendekati bathtub. memutar keran yang mengalirkan air yang memenuhi bathtub. Entah apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan air itu, Inuyasha sama sekali tidak ingin mengetahuinya.

Sesshomaru berbalik, menatap sang adik yang tengah memegang erat selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya yang masih gemetar. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Inuyasha, mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh tubuh gemetaran itu namun tangannya langsung ditepis adiknya. Dalam hati ia sungguh ingin melihat lebih banyak ketakutan yang bisa diperlihatkan Inuyasha.

Dengan satu tarikan, ia mencengkram pergelangan tangan kiri Inuyasha dan segera melemparnya ke dalam bathtub yang mulai penuh dengan air. Ia melihat Inuyasha yang meringis merasakan kepalanya yang terantuk pinggiran bathtub. Didorongnya tubuh Inuyasha hingga tubuh dan kepalanya terendam oleh air, tak dipedulikannya pukulan-pukulan yang ia terima sabagai penolakan atas aksinya.

Hingga beberapa menit Sesshomaru terus menekan tangannya dengan kuat, menahan agar pemuda di bawahnya tetap berada di dalam air. Memandang wajah Inuyasha yang mulai memutih karena menahan napasnya terlalu lama.

Inuyasha terus memukul-mukul dada Sesshomaru, mencakar tangan yang tengah menekan dadanya di dalam air. Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan napasnya, ia membutuhkan udara. Paru-parunya mulai kehabisan oksigen. Ia gunakan kaki untuk menendang-nendang air di dalam bathtub, mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya keluar dari air. Hingga akhirnya pemuda di atasnya melepaskan tangannya.

"Ohok! Ohok! Uhuk! Hah!...hah!.." Ia langsung mengambil napas sebanyak yang ia bisa, mengisi kembali paru-parunya yang terasa membengkak. Ia memuntahkan air yang tidak sengaja ditelannya, dengan tangan gemetar yang terus memegangi dadanya. Namun kebebasannya langsung terenggut kembali dengan bibirnya yang langsung ditahan Sesshomaru, melesakan daging bertekstur kasar ke dalam mulutnya. Menggerakan lidah itu untuk menyapu setiap sisi dalam mulutnya, menjilat langit-langit mulutnya hingga ia mendesah merasakan geli karena sapuan lidah itu.

Ia mendorong kuat dada Sesshomaru dengan tangan gemetarnya, ia sesak. Ia tidak bisa bernapas karena mulutnya yang penuh dan tak bisa menggunakan hidungnya yang tertutup oleh wajah Sesshomaru. Matanya mulai memanas, menumpahkan genangan air yang sudah berada di ujung matanya hingga mengalir membasahi pipi. Ia merasakan detak jantungnya yang melamban seiring dengan oksigen yang terus menipis.

"Mmmmh!...nge..h!"

Tak mempedulikan lagi kain selimut yang tak lagi menutupi tubuhnya, melorot turun ke bawah. Inuyasha mencengkram seragam putih yang telah basah di depannya dengan kencang hingga kancing kedua dan ketiga dari kemeja putih itu terlepas. Ia tidak kuat lagi, matanya mulai berkunang.

"Ngeh..! Hah!...Hah!...Hah!"

Sesshomaru melepaskan ciumannya, memberikan pemuda yang kini tengah memporsir oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya itu kesempatan untuk bernapas. Ia menatap wajah yang telah memerah dengan sempurna itu dengan intens.

Untaian saliva yang masih terhubung dari bibir ramun itu dengan bibirnya membuat Sesshomaru kembali meraup dengan cepat bibir yang membengkak itu. Menggigit belahan bibir itu dengan agak kasar hingga terdapat sedikit luka yang mengeluarkan darah dari sana. Mengecap rasa bibir yang tengah ia raup, menariknya keras hingga pemuda yang kini kembali memukul-mukul dadanya, mengerang dan mulai mendesah.

Sesshomaru menekan belakang kepala Inuyasha, memperdalam ciumannya. Memeluk tubuh polos itu hingga kuku-kukunya mencakar punggung penuh kissmark yang dibuatnya. Ia menatap lekat Inuyasha yang sejak tadi memejamkan matanya dengan air mata yang terus merembes keluar.

Dengan tangan yang mengangkat satu kaki Inuyasha, ia kembali menidurkan pemuda itu di dalam bathtub. Posisi yang kurang menguntunkan bagi Inuyasha. Ia berontak, namun dengan tubuhnya yang lemas dan kurangnya oksigen membuat tubuhnya tak bisa banyak bergerak. Bahkan dengan satu kakinya yang bertumpu pada pundak Sesshomaru menambah rasa takutnya akan kejadian itu terulang kembali.

Tanpa melepaskan ciumannya Sesshomaru membuka celana yang sejak tadi menyiksanya, membuka kancing dan menurunkan resleting celananya hingga celana itu turun hingga sebatas pahanya. Ia memposisikan kejantanannya hingga tepat berada di depan lubang rektum Inuyasha. Menyentuhkan kedua otot menegang itu dan mulai mendorongnya kuat masuk hingga terdapat sedikit darah yang keluar dan langsung larut dalam air.

Inuyasha merasakan anusnya yang panas dan perih berkali lipat, luka pada dinding rektumnya terbuka kembali. Menambah rasa perih dan sakit yang ia rasakan. Tangisnya makin menjadi, derai air matanya terus menyucur deras mengetahui untuk kedua kalinya ia dimasuki sang kakak. Tangisnya yang teredam oleh ciuman paksaan darinya. Diperlakukan secara tidak pantas sebagai seorang adik.

Ia terus menggelengkan kepalanya, ke kiri dan ke kanan. Sangat ingin mengakhiri ciuman sepihak dari Sesshomaru. Tubuhnya yang sudah seperti remuk, hancur seperti hatinya yang sakit melihat dirinya yang tengah disetubuhi, disentuh secara tidak hormat.

Hingga akhirnya Sesshomaru membebaskan bibirnya, membiarkan ia bernapas tapi ia menjerit sekencang-kencangnya. Anusnya serasa robek, ia bahkan tahu jika sekarang anusnya itu tengah mengalirkan darah. Sesshomaru memang melepaskan ciumannya tapi tidak untuk bagian bawahnya, dengan sekali hentakan kasar kakaknya itu memasuki tubuhnya sepenuhnya.

Sakit

"AAAAKH! hiks...HENTIKAN! AH! HAH!...AH! NNEH..!"

Sakit

Tidak ada yang lain yang dirasakan Inuyasha kecuali rasa sakit yang amat sangat diseluruh bagian tubuhnya. Tubuhnya gemetar dengan hebat, ia menggeleng dengan cepat saat seseuatu yang memasukinya itu mulai bergerak mundur. Ia menatap Sesshomaru, memohon agar ia tak melakukannya. Hanya diam saja sangatlah menyakitkan, jika benda dalam tubuhnya bergerak ia tak ingin membayangkan seperti apa rasa sakit yang akan menderanya. Ia tak ingin merasakannya lagi, tidak lagi untuk marasakan sakit yang sama.

Namun lagi, ia melihat Sesshomaru yang hanya memandang datar dirinya. Seolah dirinya tak ada, hanya bayang-bayang tak kasat mata. Begitu dingin saat ia melihat pantulan dirinya di dalam mata coklat keemasan itu.

"Sesshomaru, ku hiks hiks mohon hentikan...hiks..hiks."

"AAKH! HAH! hah! Angh!..Henti...engh!"

Hujaman-hujaman yang menyerah rekrumnya menambah rasa sakit yang dirasakan Inuyasha, ia terus menggelengkan kepalanya. Dengan keras mencoba menyangkal semua yang tengah terjadi padanya.

"Huah! Ah!...AH! Ngeh!..uhuk!"

Inuyasha mencengkram, memukul, melakukan apapun agar bisa lepas saat dengan tiba-tiba Sesshomaru mendorongnya lagi ke dalam air hingga kepala serta tubuhnya berada seluruhnya di dalam air.

Penglihatannya mengabur, ia tak bisa melihat apapun di dalam air. Napasnya sesak, kerena terhalang oleh air disekelilingnya ditambah dengan Sesshomaru yang masih terus menghujam rektumnya dengan kasar.

Sesshomaru menurunkan kaki Inuyasha yanng tadi berada di pundaknya, membiarkannya mengangkang bebas dikedua sisi. Tubuhnya yang terasa makin panas meski ia tengah berada di dalam air yang bercampur peluh yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Merasakan setiap gesekan otot-otot ketat yang mengelilingi kejantanannya.

Air dalam bathtub itu berguncang, menciptakan ombakan-ombakan kecil yang terciprat keluar membasahi lantai keramik kamar mandi. Suara-suara keciplakan kamar mandi terus beradu dengan erangan tertahan kesakitan yang terus mengalun bagaikan musik yang menemani kegiatan sepihak yang terjadi.

Menangis, menangis, menangis dan menangis meski ia tahu itu tak ada artinya. Takkan bisa menghentikan setiap hujaman kasar yang dilakukan kakaknya. Menangispun percuma, tangisannya yang langsung bercampur dengan air dalam bathtub. Tidak akan bisa ia hentikan perlakuan tidak manusiawi yang tengah terjadi padanya. Perlakuan pemaksaan seks padanya.

Kedua kalinya, dan ia tetap tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menghentikannya. Hanya menangis dan membiarkan tubuhnya dijamah bajingan di depannya.

Sesak, sudah berapa lama ia terendam dalam air hingga rasa sesak didadanya tak bisa lagi ditolerir. Tak cukupkah untuk Sesshomaru mengambil harga dirinya, kesuciannya. Apa lagi yang diinginkan dari dirinya yang kotor, penuh dengan sentuhan menjijikan.

Kuku jari yang menorehkan luka pada dada bidang di depannya mulai melemas, cengkraman serta pukulan tak ada lagi yang mengenai tubuh di atasnya. Ia kehabisan napas, ia bukna ikan yang mampu bernapas di dalam air.

'Hentikan.'

Suara batin itu tentu saja tak dapat terdengar oleh Sesshomaru yang masih menghujamkan kejantanannya jauh dalam tubuh Inuyasha. Tubuh yang mulai melemas di bawahnya terhentak-hentak dan sesekali membentur bagian pinggir bathtub. Tak ada kata 'gentle' dalam semua perlakuannya. Tidak, pemuda di bawahnya memang tidak membutuhkan sesuatu yang seperti itu. Ini pemaksaan, dan gentle takkan pernah tercantum di dalam kamus Sesshomaru untuk Inuyasha.

"UHUK! HOEK!...UHUK! uhuk! khuh! hoe..k!"

Dengan deru napas yang tak beraturan, Inuyasha dengan rakusnya kembali mengambil oksigen yang hilang untuk beberapa menit yang lalu dari tubuhnya. Tubuhnya terkulai tak berdaya.

Di angkatnya tubuh ringkih Inuyasha ke dalam pangkuannya, hingga tubuh itu bersandar pada dadanya. Napasnya yang terengah dan putus-putus dengan pandangannya kosong yang sempat buram dan menggelap.

Tanpa menunggu, Sesshomaru menghentakan kejantanannya lebih dalam. Membuat tubuh Inuyasha senantiasa terlonjak kaget dengan tangan yang mencengkram punggung Sesshomaru. Ia mengerang kencang meski paru-parunya masih kekurangan akan oksigen.

"Hah! Angh! Angh! Angh..henti..ngeh..kan!"

"Ku ku..mohon nghhhh...Sessho..mhh maru!"

"Ah! Angh!...Angmmh...mmh!"

Sesshomaru kembali meraup bibir Inuyasha, memasukan lidahnya dan kembali menjilati setiap rongga basah itu. Dengan tangan yang terus melingkar pada pinggang Inuyasha, menekannya berkali-kali. Naik lalu kembali turun dan naik lagi, terus membuat kejantanannya keluar masuk rektum ketat di atasnya.

Sedangkan, pemuda dipangkuannya hanya bisa menitikan air mata. Tubuhnya sudah lelah, bukan hanya karena Sesshomaru yang terus menghujam rektumnya tapi juga kerena kelelahan tubuhnya yang sudah hampir mencapai batas.

Tubuh yang baru saja beberapa jam lalu ia nodai kini tengah ia nodai kembali. Menumpuk perbuatannya dengan mengulang perbuatan itu lagi. Menghancurkan semua yang dimiliki pemuda itu hingga berkeping-keping, ia akan melakukannya.

"Emmmh...!"

Erangan keras kembali terdengar ditelinga Sesshomaru, bersamaan dengan rasa hangat yang mengenai perut dan dadanya. Cairan yang terus turun dan bercampur dengan air bathtub. Sperma putih kental itu larut bersama air.

Remasan dari anus yang menangkup kejantanannya membuat rasa nikmat yang dirasakan Sesshomaru semakin memuncak. Ia tak menyangkal jika menjamah tubuh pemuda yang dibencinya ini sangat nikmat, melebihi semua seks yang pernah ia lakukan dengan wanita manapun. Dia normal, menyukai perempuan bukan gay penyuka sesama jenis. Tapi pengecualian untuk tubuh ini, kenikmatan yang ia dapat berkali-kali lipat dari yang pernah ia rasakan.

"Ha..hiks! engh..."

Isakan itu teredam oleh desah tertahan, sungguh benar-benar lemah. Bukan hanya fisiknya yang terasa hancur, ternodai, terhina seperti ini. Tidak berguna semua penolakan dan pemberontakan yang ia lakukan. Merelakan, tidak. Ia benar-benar membenci semua ini, bukan hanya sumpah serapah tapi beribu kutukanpun akan ia ucapkan pada bajingan yang telah merenggut harga dirinya ini.

Tidak akan pernah, dirinya yang sudah penuh dengan hinaan ini bukankah tidak ada gunanya lagi. 'Kami sama, kumohon hentikan permaianmu.'

"Angh!...Ah! Ah!...angh...nghh...Ah!"

"Ngeh! Ngeh! Ah...Ah...Hah!"

Saliva mengalir keluar dari sudut bibir Inuyasha, tubuhnya yang terus terhentak-hentak seperti terbelah menjadi dua. Dinginnya air tak mampu mengalihkan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya.

'Hentikan.'

"Sessho...Ah! Henti ngeh..kan! Berhennnh...ti!"

"A..Ah! Angh!...HAAAH!"

Lagi cairan kental itu menyembur dari ujung kejantanan Inuyasha, entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Matanya yang terbuka setengah menampakan gurat kelelahan yang amat ia rasakan. Bibirnya yang bengkak terus mengalunkan desahan erotis yang mampu membangkitkan hasrat siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Sesshomaru kembali mendorong Inuyasha, menidurkannya dalam bathtub dan kembali memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Lebih cepat, mengentakan pinggulnya, menghujam rektum Inuyasha yang sudah terlihat memerah dan lecet. Hingga ia merasakan cairan yang perlahan mengalir memenuhi kejantanannya. Sekali hentakan dalam, Sesshomaru mengeluarkan spermanya dalam tubuh Inuyasha. Kejantanannya yang masih berada di dalam terselimuti dengan cairan hangat miliknya sendiri.

Ia menarik miliknya dari raktum Inuyasha, membuat sebagian cairan putih kental itu keluar dan menyatu dengan air. Ia membuka blazer merahnya dan melemparnya kesembarang arah, sedikit mengernyit saat tangannya yang penuh dengan cakaran bergesekan dengan kemeja putihnya.

Sesshomaru berjalan keluar dari bathtub, melangkahkan kakinya mendekati cermin besar di kamar mandi itu. Melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin itu, tangan dan tubuhnya yang dipenuh dengan bekas cakaran. Entah itu leher, dada dan punggungnya tak lepas dari bekas cakaran. Menjinakan 'anjing liar' memang tidak mudah.

"Kenapa..."

Sesshomaru melirik asal suara barusan, melihat sang adik yang tengah meringkuk memeluk lututnya dengan tubuh gemetar di dalam bathtub.

"Kenapa, kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku..."

Iris coklat lembut itu menatap kosong kearahnya, redup tanpa cahaya. Sangat berbeda dengan saat pertama kali Sesshomaru melihat mata itu, jernih dan penuh cahaya. Mata yang terus mengalirkan air dari pertama pemuda itu melihatnya.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Sesshomaru mengambil salah satu handuk putih yang berada di lemari di samping kanan cermin dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke depan pintu. Membuka kunci pintu putih transparan itu dan melangkah keluar, meninggalkan Inuyasha yang masih menatap kepergiannya dengan tatapan redup.

"..."

Diam, sang pemuda cantik itu hanya bisa memandang dalam diam kepergian kakaknya. Mengeratkan pelukannya, Inuyasha membiarkan tubuhnya tertidur meringkuk dalam bathtub. Tubuhnya yang ringkih terendam air sepenuhnya, meredam isak tangis dari pemuda itu.

'Ibu, aku takut.'

.

.

.

* * *

**###################*###################***###################*####################**

**O.o Kagari Hate The Real World o.O**

.

* * *

Sango menatap dengan tingkat ketertarikan penuh pada seseorang yang tengah duduk dan bercerita di sampingnya, ia sesekali tertawa dan bertanya pada orang itu.

"Lalu, apa kau bertemu lagi dengan pemuda itu?" Tanya Sango.

Orang itu menggeleng, "Tidak, aku bertanya pada penduduk sekitar dan mereka bilang dia sudah pindah."

"Ya~h. Padahal pemuda itu akan menjadi pelabuhan cintamu." Ucap Sango.

Blush

Orang itu langsung terlihat gugup dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik telapak tangan, "Sa Sango! Tidak mungkin aku suka padanya! Pemuda bodoh begitu bukan tipeku tahu!" Ucap orang itu.

"Masa sih? Tapi kok kau seperti kecewa mengetahui pemuda itu sudah pindah." Ucap Miroku yang duduk di depan Sango.

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Masa ah? Wajahmu merah tuh." Miroku menunjuk pipi orang itu yang langsung ditepis dengan sebal oleh si empunya.

"Kalian, berhenti meledekku!" Teriaknya yang tak bisa dibilang pelan.

"Haha, iya-iya kami berhenti. Eh, tapi selama kau pergi. Banyak yang terjadi disini!" Ucap Sango.

"Banyak yang terjadi? Misalnya?"

"Beberapa hari lalu, ada pemuda yang masuk sekolah kita." Ucap Miroku.

"Lalu, apanya yang banyak terjadi. Kan hanya seseorang yang pindah ke sekolah ini." Ucap orang itu.

"Bukan hanya itu, tapi dia juga adik dari Sesshomaru senpai." Ucap sango menambahkan ucapan Miroku.

"Hah! Aku tidak salah dengar? Kalian bilang adik? Setahuku Sesshomaru senpai tidak punya adik."

"Nah itu dia! Makanya selama tiga hari ini dia sekolah, semua orang ribut membicarakan hal itu." Ucap Sango, "Tapi pemuda itu baik kok! Walau sedikit bagaimana ya, cantik? atau bisa kukatakan manis mungkin untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki." Lanjut sango yang terlihat tidak yakin.

"Aku jadi ingin melihatnya, tapi dimana. Kurasa disini hanya ada wajah lama dan tidak ada muka baru." Ucap orang itu, ia melirik ke kanan dan kirinya.

"Hari ini Inuyasha tidak masuk, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa." Jawab Miroku.

Orang itu langsung menatap lekat Miroku, pendengarannya tadi tidak salah dengarkan. "Kau bilang siapa tadi namanya?" Tanyanya.

"Inuyasha," Jawab Miroku.

Sreg!

Orang itu langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan membulatkan matanya tak percaya, "I Inuyasha? Inuyasha katamu? Apa dia berambut putih panjang, bermata coklat dan sikapnya sangat-sangat-sangat menyebalkan?" Tanya orang itu sekaligus.

Miroku menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Kau tau Inuyasha?" Tanyanya dengan menatap bingung orang itu.

"Tentu saja aku tahu! Di dia pemuda yang selama ini kuceritakan pada kalian!" Jawab orang itu disertai semburat merah yang menghiasi kedua pipi putihnya.

"APA!" Teriak Miroku dan Sango secara bersamaan yang dengan sukses membuat mereka berdua-bertiga dengan orang itu- dikeluarkan dari kelas oleh guru mereka karena sejak tadi membuat kegaduhan di dalam pelajarannya.

* * *

**To be continue ^^**

**A/N : **Gomen ne kalau mengecewakan, gomen juga kalau lemonnya nggak hot...

Besok saatnya praktik olahraga~, hiks disuruh praktik senam T^T...

Nggak bisa ngapalin gerakannya dihukum, dan gomen ne karena updatenya sebulan sekali..

Tugas bejibun selama sebulan ini, maklumilah saya yang hidup di dunia nyata ini Minna san.

Okey~ go to review!

Tinggalkan tapak kaki kalian disini #plak!

Review^,~


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : **Yoho! Minna san! Datang lagi nih! *dikroyok buat dimutilasi*

Gomennasai karena telat update, biasalah namanya juga author yang 'ga jelas asal dan usulnya'.

Author libur nih abis ulangan! *bangga* tapi banyak yang remed #pundung

Tapi, yah wajar sih. Author kan memang anak terpintar sedunia, hohoho! *dihajar yang belajar di _Uni_-_Oxford_*

Yasudahlah, daripada saya banyak beralasan dan mencurahkan kegundah gulanaan saya kepada minna san. Langsung **balas review **aja wokeh! ^,-d

Tapi author balas yang **Guest **aja ya? Yang punya akun FFN kan bisa PM-PM-an tapi yang Guest nggak bisa :D..

Jadi untuk yang sudah** log-in : **

**shikakukouki777, KuroShiro-cchi, miszshanty05, astia aoi, himeko laura dervish cielo, NamikazeNoah, dame dame no ko dame ku chan, kar. chan. 56, Ryuuki Ukara, Azriel1827, Hideyashu Shigemori, Uzu Seichi, Nia Yuuki, maru diamond, kuro kitsune13, nasusay, widi orihara, Akaina Raisaki, devilluke ryu shin & Keylovemelt.**

Terima kasih sebanyak-banyak-banyak-bany- #duaghtplakbrughdushpletakkra kjledug!

Ekhm, -.- saya sangat menghargai review kalian, makanya itu. Terimalah ciuman CHINTHA dari saya untuk kalian semua~ ~3~ Chu~~~ *nyiumin atu-atu readers yang log-in*

Balas **review **untuk yang Guest ^^:

**GUEST :**

#cipok balik sampe monyongin bibir

Hohoho, of course Lemon is the number one for me #plak! *so bisa banget bahasa Inggris*

Makasih sudah review ^,^

**MJ :**

Saran MJ san bagus juga, kupikir lagi ya! ^^

Soalnya kalau langsung ketahuan gitu nanti penderitaan Inuyasha tersayang berakhir dong karena nggak ada yang me-rape dia lagi. *Mulai hentai*

Makasih sudah review! ^_^

**arisa hayuata :**

Aku dendam sama Inuyasha karena dia lebih memilih Kagome dari pada Sesshomaru buat jadi pasangan hidupnya! Makanya itu kubuat dia menderita di sini, khukhukhu *gila mode on*

Makasih sudah review ^-^/

**rha0108 :**

Tentu saja, pasti kulanjut terus! Meski lama update sih! #pundung

Oh! Makasih sudah review! ^,-d

**corn flakes :**

O..O Kamu bilang siapa yang gila?

Err Sesshomaru-nya? Aku-nya? Atau Inutaisho-nya?

Karena sebenarnya semua akar kegilaan itu adalah otakku! Bwahahahaha- #plak!

Makasih sudah review ^^

**ky0k0 :**

Gyaaa~! *Shock berat* Ka-kamu ini mau Inuyasha'ku' yang cantik jelita dan menawan ini dirape bapaknya? *Ditebas tesaiga*

Tenang saja, acara rape merape itu akan terus berlanjut kok! Tapi masih tetap terpusat pada SessInu ^^..

Yang lain nyusul, makasih sudah review!

Kukasih cium karena kamu sama mesumnya denganku *3^ chu~

.

.

.

Akhirnya balasan Guest selesai *ngelap tangan yang basah*, okeh! Semuanya! Bersiap-siaplah karena author akan menghapalkan sebuah lirik lagu dari Aqua Timez yang berjudul Mayonaka no Orcestra yang nggak apal-apal dari kemarin! *Nggak ada nyambung-nyambungnya sama fic hoi!*

Ah, abaikan tulisan di atas. Ne, Kita mulai saja readers semua!

Let's Enjoyed ttebayo!

**Disclaimer:**

**Inuyasha milik Takahashi Rumiko-Sensei**

**Rate :**

**M for this chapter**

**Pairing : SesshomauXInuyasha**

**slight : MirokuXSango, NarakuXSesshomaruXNaraku, InuyashaX..., InuyashaX..., ...XInuyasha**

**Warning!**

**Yaoi, BL, BoyXboY, Rape, Lime, HardLemon, Hard Yaoi, Incest**

OOC, gaje, alur kecepetan, ketidak nyambungan alur, typo dan sebangsanya.

**Dont't Like? Yeah Dont Read!**

**Okey?**

**.**

Satu lagi info! Baca yaoi itu nggak dosa~ *sing a song*

Author nanya sendiri loh sama guru agama XD, tapi sepertinya untuk yang nulis masih tabu #pundung

.

**###################*###################***######## ###########*####################**

**O.o Kagari Hate The Real World o.O**

.

Kasihan, entah mengapa saat pertama kali ia melihat pemuda yang tengah meringkuk di depannya, ia sudah merasakan rasa sayang yang amat besar pada pemuda itu. Pemuda yang merengut saat tak bisa memasang dasinya sendiri, pemuda yang menatap bingung pada apa saja yang baru dalam penglihatannya. Namun, saat ini kali kedua ia bertatap dengan pemuda itu. Ia tak melihat matanya yang bersinar cerah, kehilangan semua kesan pertamanya.

Ia memang hanya seorang gadis kecil biasa yang berdiri di tangah-tengah keluarga kaya, seorang anak yang diangkat begitu saja menjadi bagian dari keluarga saat ia bertemu dengan tuannya. Betapa senangnya ia saat itu, ia yang bukan apa-apa dan siapa-siapa ini bisa mendapatkan kasih sayang yang begitu besar darinya.

Tapi, bisakah dia juga memberikan rasa sayang itu pada pemuda di depannya. Ia hanya seorang gadis kecil tapi bukan berarti ia tak tahu apa-apa. Bukan berarti ia hanya melihat dan tak melakukan apa-apa. Perbuatan tuannya pada pemuda itu.

Ia mengelus lembut surai putih keperakan yang nampak kusut, tergerai lusuh di atas bantal basah di bawahnya. Membuat pemilik surai itu tersentak dan langsung menepis tangannya, namun ia diam menerima perlakuan itu. Pemuda itu beringsut menjauh dengan tubuh yang gemetaran, menatap penuh ketakutan padanya.

Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum pada pemuda itu, menundukan tubuhnya sedikit ntuk sekedar memberi hormat dan menaruh nampan yang sejak tadi berada ditangannya ke atas laci kecil disebelah tempat tidur.

"Selamat pagi Inuyasha _sama_." Sapanya pada pemuda itu, ia hanya tersenyum melihat tubuh pemuda itu mulai berhenti gemetaran. "Apa hari ini anda sudah baikan?" Tanyanya dengan nada riang. Kakinya melangkah mendekati lemari besar di ruangan itu.

"Jika anda masih merasa tidak enak badan, Rin akan menelepon sekolah untuk meminta izin untuk anda tidak masuk hari ini." Ucapnya riang selayaknya anak kecil.

Gadis itu memutar tubuhnya ke belakang saat telinganya tak juga mendengar jawaban dari sang pemuda. Hatinya seakan menangis saat ia melihat sosok itu, ia gadis yang baru saja berumur delapan tahun namun ia tahu jika pemuda di depannya sangat rapuh. Pandangan matanya yang kosong, meski iris madu itu tertumpu padanya. Seolah mata itu tertuju pada dirinya yang tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya, seolah tapi mata itu kosong.

Karena itulah ia berjalan, melangkahkan kaki kecilnya mendekati Inuyasha. Berdiri tepat di samping pemuda yang tengah meredupkan pandangannya. Jemari kecilnya terangkat, menyentuh wajah porselen di depannya. Dingin, apa yang dilakukan pemuda ini hingga saat jemarinya menyentuh permukaan kulit putih itu ia langsung merasakan dingin.

_Plak!_

Tepisan kasar kembali diterimanya, membuat tangannya sedikit dihiasi warna merah dan panas yang menjalar. Pemuda itu lagi-lagi menatap penuh ketakutan. Rin, gadis kecil itu hanya menampakan senyuman polosnya pada sang pemuda. Memberitahu jika ia tidak bermaksud apa-apa.

"Kalau begitu Rin akan bilang jika Inuyasha _sama _masih sakit dan tidak bisa masuk sekolah hari ini." Ucap gadis itu.

Kembali gadis kecil itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati lemari, namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia mendengar gumaman lirih dari Inuyasha. Ia berbalik dan memastikan jika pemuda itu memang mengucapkan sesuatu dari bibirnya.

"Aku akan sekolah..." Ucap pemuda itu seraya menggapai kain selimut yang tergeletak kusut di atas tempat tidur, memakainya untuk menutupi sebagian tubuhnya yang dipenuhi dengan memar dan bercak merah. Tak menyadari tatapan penuh luka yang di arahkan seorang anak perempuan di depannya.

Pemuda bersurai putih keperakan itu membawa tubuhnya melangkah menyusuri sisian tempat tidur, berkali-kali ia meringis merasakan kepalanya yang mendadak berdenyut sakit. Dengan sedikit tertatih ia melangkah mendekati pintu transparan di dalam kamarnya, kamar mandinya. Tangannya gemetaran saat berusaha membuka pintu kamar mandi itu. Mengingat jika baru beberapa jam lalu ia melewati pintu yang sama dan untuk kedua kalinya ia diperlakukan seperti itu oleh kakaknya, Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, kenapa ia harus mengingatnya. Menambah rasa jijiknya pada raga yang ia gunakan ini. Tubuh yang kini memerangkap jiwanya yang tersiksa, menahan jeritan yang ingin sekali ia keluarkan. Kepalanya tertunduk, helaian rambutnya terjatuh dengan sedikit kasar menutupi wajahnya yang menampakan gurat kelelahan.

Genap seminggu saja belum ia berada di rumah ini, mengapa begitu banyak yang terjadi padanya. Terlalu banyak hingga tubuhnya, pikirannya dan kewarasannya seakan terenggut hanya dalam satu hari setelah ia menginjakan kakinya ke dalam rumah ini. Belum cukupkah harga dirinya pun ikut direnggut darinya.

"Rin akan membawakan obat untuk Inuyasha _sama_."

Hampir saja ia terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara kecil dari belakangnya, mengira jika itu adalah dia. Ia tak menjawab atau pun memberikan sekedar balasan atas ucapan gadis kecil itu, ia hanya diam hingga suara pintu yang terbuka dan kemudian tertutup terdengar ditelinganya dan tanpa bisa ia tahan, tubuhnya merosot. Terduduk dengan kedua kaki yang tertekuk keluar, tubuhnya tak bisa berhenti untuk gemetaran.

**.**

**.**

Inuyasha terduduk di sisian tempat tidur, seragam sekolahnya telah terpasang dengan rapi membalut tubuhnya. Menyembunyikan betapa lelahnya tubuh itu dengan berbagai luka memar dan bercak merah yang memenuhinya. Ia duduk dalam diam, pandangannya kosong meski sejak tadi tengah ada tangan-tangan mungil yang setia menyusuri helaian putih peraknya. Menyisir rapi setiap helaian rambutnya.

"Inuyasha _sama_, Rin suka rambut milik Inuyasha _sama_." Gadis itu tersipu dengan tangan yang masih setia menata helaian halus rambut pemuda di depannya. Rambut selembut sutra itu tergerai dengan bebas.

"Nah, selesai!" Ucap gadis itu riang, ia menatap hasil dari pekerjaannya. "Sekarang saatnya berangkat!" Rin beranjak turun dari tempat tidur, melangkahkan kakinya pada sebuah meja belajar di sebelah kiri tempat tidur. Tangannya terjulur pada sebuah tas yang berada di atas kursi kayu disebelah meja itu dan berjalan kembali mendekati Inuyasha.

"Tas anda, Inuyasha _sama_." Ucap gadis itu seraya menyerahkan tas yang ada ditangannya pada pemuda yang kini malah menatap kosong tas di depannya.

"Terima kasih."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Inuyasha berjalan dengan gontai menyusuri koridor sekolah, sesekali ia berhenti saat sakit di bagian belakangnya tak bisa ia tahan lagi dan kemudian kembali berjalan. Begitu seterusnya hingga ia mencapai pintu kelasnya. Tangannya terangkat untuk memutar kenop pintu di depannya, membuka pintu berwarna abu-abu kehitaman itu dengan pelan.

Hal yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah keadaan kelas yang langsung senyap dengan berpasang-pasang mata yang menatap kearahnya dengan berbagai macam pandangan. Ia sungguh tak peduli dengan mereka dan memilih berjalan kearah tempat duduknya. Ia meringis dalam diam saat pantatnya harus bersentuhan dengan kursi kayu, menyebabkan rasa perih yang langsung menjalar dan membuatnya lemas seketika.

Miroku memperhatikan gerak-gerik pemuda yang kini duduk disebelahnya, menatap dengan intens seakan mencari sesuatu yang salah darinya. Ia menepuk pelan pundak pemuda itu namun alangkah terkejutnya ia saat tangannya langsung ditepis kasar oleh Inuyasha. "I Inuyasha?" Bukan hanya itu, mata. Mata coklat lembut Inuyasha yang menatapnya penuh ketakutan sungguh di luar dugaannya. Apa ia telah benar-benar mengejutkan pemuda itu.

Inuyasha tersentak dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya barusan, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada tas hitamnya yang berada di atas meja. "Maaf." Ucap Inuyasha pelan, ia mengepalkan tangannya erat. Menyembunyikan gemetaran yang sejak tadi dirasanya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ucap Miroku, ia membenarkan posisi duduknya menghadap ke depan kelas. Matanya melirik kecil Inuyasha yang dalam penglihatannya tampak sangat tak nyaman, "Kemarin kau kemana?" Tanyanya berusaha mencairkan suasana yang sempat kikuk.

"Hanya, tidak enak badan." Jawab Inuyasha sekenanya, sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan teman barunya itu.

"Inuyasha? Kau masuk hari ini?" Inuyasha melihat seseorang yang baru saja melewati pintu kelas, namun matanya melebar. Terkejut namun bukan pada Sango yang barusan bertanya padanya tapi pada seseorang yang berjalan di belakang gadis itu. Seorang gadis yang ia kenal.

Sango mengerutkan alisnya saat Inuyasha terbengong dan menatap kearahnya, lalu ia tersenyum jahil. "Terkejut ya? Aku juga sama terkejutnya saat tahu kau itu kenal dengan Kagome." Ucapnya seraya duduk di atas meja Inuyasha.

"Pernah bertemu bukan kenal." Gadis bersurai hitam panjang itu melarat ucapan Sango.

"Gadis cerewet, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Inuyasha, wajahnya dipenuhi dengan kebingungan.

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya padamu tahu. Kau yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang dari desa dan sekarang aku mendengar dari Miroku dan Sango jika kau bersekolah di sini dan jangan panggil aku gadis cerewet!" Jawab gadis itu dengan ketus.

"Ternyata ada juga yang bisa mengejekmu ya Kagome." Ucap Miroku, ia terlihat menahan tawanya saat mendengar Inuyasha memanggil Kagome dengan sebutan 'gadis cerewet'.

Gadis bersurai hitam panjang itu memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada Miroku yang terlihat membentuk huruf 'V' dengan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya tanda ia bercanda. Kagome, gadis itu tampak sangat tidak setuju dengan perkataan pemuda itu. Dengan cemberut ia berjalan melewati Miroku dan mendudukan dirinya di belakang kursi yang ditempati Inuyasha.

"Hei, aku hanya bercanda Kagome." Miroku tertawa gugup saat sahabatnya tetap menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam.

Inuyasha tersenyum tipis saat Kagome memukul kepala Miroku dengan sebuah kamus setebal lima _centi_ serta Sango yang juga menampar dengan telak pipi kiri pemuda itu karena dengan tidak sengaja Miroku menempel pada punggungnya, meski itu bukan sepenuhnya salah Miroku. Dia hanya terdorong karena pukulan telak Kagome.

Inuyasha hanya bisa tersenyum palsu mendengar setiap candaan yang keluar dari teman-temannya. Ia yang sebenarnya sangat ingin keluar dari sini, berlari menjauhi tempat yang membuatnya merasa begitu kecil. Merasa hina sendiri karena sudah berada ditempat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**################*###################***########### ########*################**

**O.o Kagari Hate The Real World o.O**

.

Dominasi warna biru muda menjadikan salah satu ruangan di gedung sekolah itu tampak sejuk dengan jendela-jendela besar yang dibiarkan terbuka, membuat semilir angin pagi memasuki dalam ruangan. Tirai-tirai putih yang tergantung di atas kusen jendela terlihat bergerak-gerak sesuai hembusan angin yang menerpanya. Memberikan belaian lembut pada pemuda yang tengah duduk menyandar pada sofa marun yang letaknya menghadap jendela, matanya tertutup dengan bulu matanya yang lentik nampak indah menaungi paras rupawannya yang terterpa sinar matahari.

Matanya bergerak tak nyaman saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menggelitik bibir, perlahan ia membuka mata seindah lembayung senjanya hingga sempurna. Menatap sesuatu yang mengganggu tidurnya dengan pandangan datar. Irisnya beradu dengan iris hitam yang terlihat begitu dekat dengannya. Ia diam dan membiarkan pemilik dari iris hitam itu melumat bibirnya dengan rakus.

Pemuda beriris hitam itu menyeringai diantara lumatannya, ia menjilat bibir marun tipis itu sebelum menjauhkan wajahnya. "Hei, seharusnya kau membalas Sessho." Ucapnya seraya mengelus lembut wajah porselen Sesshomaru.

Tangan porselen Sesshomaru terangkat dan menyingkirkan tangan yang tengah meraba pipinya itu. "Ada apa?" Tanya Sesshomaru.

"Hmm, tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengetahui bagaimana rasa bibirnya saat kau melumat bibir itu." Naraku mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Sesshomaru, menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu tegap pemuda itu.

"Jadi?" Sesshomaru melirik Naraku yang kini tengah memainkan rambut putih keperakannya. "Apa kau sudah melihatnya hari ini?" Naraku mengubah posisi duduknya, ia berbaring dan menjadikan paha Sesshomaru sebagai bantalan kepalanya.

"Aku baru saja melihatnya di taman belakang." Ucap Naraku, ia menggerakan kepalanya sedikit untuk mencari posisi nyaman diantara paha Sesshomaru dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Hmm, dan dia sedang bersama dengan... seorang gadis." Gumam Naraku namun masih dapat didengar dengan jelas oleh Sesshomaru yang langsung meliriknya yang sudah terlelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di bawah rindangnya pohon sebuah raga tengah bernaung, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang kokoh berselimut kulit kayu berwarna coklat kehitaman, terlelap dalam alam kesadarannya. Kedua alisnya bertaut dan sesekali erangan terdengar disela tidurnya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergerak, hampir jatuh jika saja tak ada sesuatu yang menyangga kepalanya.

_Sreek_

Gadis bersurai hitam panjang yang kini terduduk di atas hijaunya rerumputan hanya bisa menghela napasnya saat mendapati bahunya yang dijadikan sandaran. Ia menatap kepala yang kini menyandar dibahunya itu, kelopak mata yang tertutup memastikan jika pemuda itu tengah tertidur. Ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada buku yang sejak tadi terbuka di atas tangannya, memilih mengacuhkan pemuda itu dan melanjutkan bacaan buku ditangannya.

.

Mengerang, Inuyasha menggisik pelan matanya yang terasa sedikit perih. Mengerjapkan matanya hingga penglihatannya kembali dalam normal. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berat, menyentuh keningnya untuk meremas pelan rambut keperakannya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Inuyasha mengerutkan keningnya, ia mendongakan kepalanya saat mendengar suara seseorang yang tadi bertanya padanya. Terkejut saat iris kelam dari orang itu begitu dekat dengannya.

"Bisa kuminta kembali bahuku?" Tanya orang itu.

Inuyasha langsung membenarkan posisinya duduknya dengan mata yang tak lepas dari sosok di sampingnya. "Siapa kau?" Tanyanya pada gadis bersurai hitam panjang itu. Ia melihat gadis itu memijat-mijat dan sesekali menggerakan bahu kirinya yang tadi ia gunakan sebagai bantalan kepalanya. Semburat merah sedikit menghiasi pipi Inuyasha saat mengingatnya.

"Begitukah yang kau katakan pada orang yang membiarkan bahunya menjadi bantalanmu selama dua jam?"

Alisnya berkerut mendengar penuturan dari gadis itu, selama itukah ia tertidur. Ia bahkan tak mengingat bagaimana awalnya ia bisa tertidur ditempat ini. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Inuyasha.

Gadis itu menutup buku ditangannya dan menatap kearahnya. "Ini tempatku biasa membaca buku." Jawab gadis itu, ia menoleh saat mendengar suara bel yang berbunyi dua kali. "Sebaiknya kau pergi, ini sudah waktunya pulang sekolah." Ucap gadis itu, ia beranjak dari duduknya dan menepuk pelan belakang rok beberapa centi di atas lutut yang ia kenakan untuk membersihkan debu yang menempel dan melangkahkan kakinya tanpa berkata apa pun.

**.**

Gadis bersurai hitam terlihat tengah memundurkan langkahnya menjauhi sebuah tiang dengan iris hitamnya yang melihat lurus kerah depan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat pemandangan yang membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit. Ia membalikan tubuhnya, melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu dengan kepala yang tertunduk dan tangan kanannya yang meremas erat lengan kirinya.

**.**

**.**

Inuyasha terus menatap gadis yang kini berjalan menjauhi tempatnya, melihat gadis yang ia ketahui sebagai seniornya dari _blazer_ dengan warna lebih merah yang dikenakan gadis itu menghilang di tikungan. Inuyasha masih terdiam ditempatnya, menatap rumput hijau yang menjadi alasnya duduk dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit. Melihat matahari yang sudah berada di atas agak condong ke barat.

Ia diam, apa ia harus pulang dan bertemu dengan kakaknya. Dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya, ia benar-benar ingin lari dari tempat ini. Meninggalkan semua yang bukan miliknya ini dan kembali ke desa kecilnya. Salah, sangat salah keputusan yang telah ia ambil ini. Keputusannya untuk mengikuti sang ayah dengan iming-iming kehidupan yang layak untuknya nanti.

Ingin sekali ia menangis meratapi semuanya ini. Sedikitpun ia tidak pernah berpikir atau pun mengarahkan angannya tentang dirinya yang menjadi pelampiasan kakak tirinya. Air mata itu pun lolos saat ia menunduk, menatap hamparan hijau di bawahnya. Mengalir jatuh dari ujung hidungnya hingga membasahi celana merah yang ia kenakan.

_Pluk!_

Inuyasha mendongak saat merasakan sesuatu yang menimpa helaian rambutnya, tangannya terangkat untuk mengambil benda yang ternyata sebuah sapu tangan berwarna coklat muda dengan huruf 'K' hitam pada salah satu sudut sapu tangan itu.

"Pakai itu untuk menghapus air matamu." Hampir saja Inuyasha terlonjak dari duduknya saat tiba-tiba seseorang melompat dari atas pohon tepat di depannya.

"Aku tidak suka melihat seorang gadis menangis sendirian."

_Twich! _

Inuyasha langsung menatap pemuda itu tajam, tidak suka dengan kata-kata 'seorang gadis' yang diarahkan kepadanya. Ia berdiri dan menghampiri pemuda yang kini membelakanginya dan bersikap sok pahlawan kesiangan itu.

Duagh!

"Ukh!" Orang itu meringis saat merasakan hantaman keras pada bagian belakang kepalanya, ia melayangkan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan 'apa masalahmu!' pada Inuyasha yang kini bermuka merah padam akibat menahan amarahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya orang itu setengah membentak dengan tangan yang masih setia mengusap kepalanya yang telah menjadi korban bogeman 'gadis' di depannya.

Mata Inuyasha memicing, ia menarik kerah seragam pemuda di depannya. "Aku bukan seorang gadis. Aku ini laki-laki." Ucap Inuyasha dengan penuh penekanan.

Pemuda di depannya itu terdiam dengan mulut menganga dan mata yang menatap tak percaya, ia menatap Inuyasha dari atas ke bawah. Memperhatikan benar-benar apa yang tengah ia lihat. Tubuh ramping, rambut panjang dengan poni, juga wajahnya yang hanya berjarak sepuluh _centi_ dari wajahnya.

"Ffft...Hahaha!" Tiba-tiba pemuda itu tertawa hingga matanya menyipit dan sedikit mengeluarkan air pada ujung matanya. Ia memegangi perutnya yang mulai terasa sakit karena terlalu keras tertawa. "Ka kau hahaha..kau pasti bercanda!" Ucap pemuda itu disela tawanya.

Inuyasha mengeraskan rahangnya hingga gigi-giginya bersentuhan dan menimbulkan bunyian kecil, pemuda di depannya ini sudah keterlaluan. Berani sekali orang ini menertawakan dirinya yang bahkan ia tak tahu siapa orang yang tengah menertawakannya itu. Dengan tangan yang telah terkepal erat, dengan sekuat tenaga Inuyasha melayangkan tinjunya tepat diperut pemuda yang masih tertawa ria itu hingga pemuda itu langsung menghentikan tawanya dan terbatuk-batuk seraya memegangi perutnya.

"Ka-kau, shit! Akh... apa yang kau lakukan hah!" Bentak pemuda itu seraya terus memegangi perutnya.

Inuyasha tersenyum sinis, menatap pemuda berambut hitam dikuncir tinggi dengan seragam sekolah yang sama dengannya itu. Hanya saja seragam yang digunakannya terlihat berantakan dengan dua kancing teratas yang tidak dipasang dan kemeja putihnya yang tidak di masukan ke dalam sela celana. Seperti seorang berandalan mungkin jika dilihat dari penampilannya itu.

Dengan acuh, Inuyasha melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi pemuda yang masih meringis merasakan perutnya yang nyeri akibat dari perbuatannya. Tak mempedulikan umpatan-umpatan yang pemuda itu sebutkan dalam ringisannya.

"Hei! Kau pemuda cantik! Awas kau jika aku bertemu denganmu lagi!"

Inuyasha menghentikan langkahnya saat telinganya lagi-lagi mendengar sesuatu yang sangat ia benci, ia berbalik dan melihat pemuda yang kini terduduk dengan masih sesekali meringis itu. "Aku bukan pemuda cantik dan aku punya nama, I-nu-ya-sha. Ingat itu baik-baik." Ucap Inuyasha, dengan kesal ia berbalik dan melanjutkan jalannya yang sempat tertunda.

Sepeninggal Inuyasha, pemuda bersurai hitam itu tersenyum lebar. Menunjukan deretan gigi-gigi depannya yang sedikit bertaring. Ia mendongak, melihat hamparan awan putih yang semakin menipis di langit. "Inuyasha," Ucapnya seraya mengangkat tangannya tinggi tinggi. "Akan kuingat itu." Ia tersenyum saat mengingat bagaimana wajah pemuda yang ia kira gadis itu memerah karena marah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Inuyasha meruntuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak berpikir panjang saat melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tempat parkir dimana mobil dan para _bodyguard_nya menunggu. Ia mematung dalam diam menatap arah dimana mobil hitam BMW yang mengantarkannya kemari itu tengah dijadikan sandaran oleh seseorang yang sangat ingin ia hindari dan tak ingin sekali pun ia temui.

Di sana, Sesshomaru berdiri dengan punggung yang menyandar pada mobil di belakangnya. Matanya yang menutup dengan _headset_ yang terpasang dikedua telinganya. Tanpa sadar Inuyasha melangkah mundur, membuat dirinya tersamar dengan adanya tiang besar di sampingnya.

_Bugh!_

"Hei, hati-hati dengan jalanmu Inu _chan_."

Inuyasha membalikan tubuhnya, menatap seseorang yang kini berada tepat di depannya. Tersenyum ramah kepadanya. Ia menoleh kearah Sesshomaru berada, melihat jika 'kakak'nya yang menatap datar dirinya.

"Maaf, _se-senpai_. Aku permisi." Dengan cepat Inuyasha melangkahkan kakinya, berusaha untuk sejauh mungkin dari tempat ini. Namun pergelangan tangannya yang ditahan seniornya yang ia ketahui bernama Naraku membuat ia menatap Naraku dengan pandangan bingung juga sedikit takut karena Sesshomaru yang tak sekali pun melepas pandangan darinya.

"_Senpai_, le-lepaskan tanganku." Ucap Inuyasha dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

Naraku menatap Inuyasha yang terlihat sangat manis dengan raut ketakutannya. Ia melirik seseorang yang kini tengah menatap kearahnya, lebih tepatnya menatap seseorang yang tengah ia tahan pergelangan tangannya itu. Bibirnya tertarik ke atas, semua ini pasti menarik pikirnya.

"Inu _chan_, bukan kah mobilmu ada disebelah sana?" Tanya Naraku seraya menunjuk mobil BMW tempat Sesshomaru berada. Matanya seakan terkejut melihat Sesshomaru yang berada di arah tunjukannya "Oh, Hai Sessho!" Sapa Naraku, ia makin mengeratkan tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Inuyasha saat pemuda mulai berontak untuk melepaskan tangannya.

"Nah, ayo kuantar kau kemobilmu Inu _chan_." Ucap Naraku dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajahnya, sangat berbeda dengan Inuyasha yang kini memucat seraya melihat arah yang mereka tuju. Ia menggerakan tangannya berusaha melepaskan tangan Naraku dari pergelangannya.

"_Se-senpai_. Lepaskan!" Ucap Inuyasha. Ia semakin menatap horor saat langkahnya sudah begitu dekat dengan tempat Sesshomaru berdiri. "Kumohon, _senpai_ lepaskan tanganku!"

Naraku berpura-pura tak mendengar ucapan _kohai _nya yang sudah seperti memelas padanya, ia semakin berjalan mendekati Sesshomaru hingga berhenti tepat di depannya.

"Hei, Sessho. Aku tadi melihat Inuyasha di sana," Naraku menunjuk tempatnya tadi, "Jadi kuputuskan untuk mengantarnya ke mobil." Ucap Naraku pada pemuda yang kini sama sekali tak menatap kearahnya itu. Ia merarik sebelah ujung bibirnya ke atas. "Kalau bergitu."

_Sreet_

_Brugh!_

"_Take care him_."

Inuyasha mematung dengan mata yang terbelalak sempurna, ia yang kehilangan keseimbangan karena ditarik dengan tiba-tiba dan pergelangan tangannya yang dilepas begitu saja hingga sekarang ia menabrak tubuh Sesshomaru. Terlebih dengan tangan yang melingkar erat dipinggangnya menahan ia untuk menjauh. Tubuhnya gemetar, ia menunduk tak berani menatap seseorang yang ia yakini tengah menatap dirinya.

"_Well_, selamat bersenang-senang Inu _chan_." Naraku tersenyum, ia melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menjauhi kedua pemuda yang masih diam dengan posisi yang sama. Ingin sekali ia tertawa keras melihat pucatnya wajah pemuda cantik itu. 'Ini akan menyenangkan.' Pikir Naraku.

"Tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan selain taruhan bodoh ini?"

Naraku menoleh kesebelah kirinya, melihat seorang gadis yang tengah duduk di pinggiran dinding yang dibuat agak tinggi hingga bisa dijadikan sebagai dudukan. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah buku yang selalu dibacanya.

"Oh, ayolah. Ini menyenangkan." Ucap Naraku menanggapi gadis itu. "Dan berterima kasihlah karena kali ini kau juga dilibatkan."

Gadis itu menutup novel percintaan misteri ditangannya, tanpa berkata apa pun ia berlalu pergi tanpa sekali pun memandang atau sekedar melirik pemuda yang kini tengah menunjukan seringaian menyebalkan padanya. Pemuda bersurai ombak itu pun hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali berjalan dengan tak lupa melirik sepasang 'kakak beradik' yang kini terlihat sedang bermain 'culik-culikan'.

Sementara itu, Inuyasha tengah dengan sekuat tenaganya memberontak. Mendorong dada bidang berbalut _blazer_ merah dan kemeja putih Sesshomaru untuk sia-sia, tangan yang melingkar pada pinggang rampingnya malah semakin mengerat membuatnya sedikit meringis merasakan punggungnya yang terlalu tertekuk ke dalam.

Matanya menatap sekeliling seolah mencari seseorang yang bisa menolongnya, tidak ada. Yang ada hanya _guardian_nya yang terlihat diam dan berpura-pura tak melihat apa yang tengah terjadi. Kenapa, kenapa mereka tidak menolongnya. Kenapa mereka memilih diam dan bersikap acuh seperti itu. Bukan, ia tidak berpikir karena dia adalah majikan maka mereka harus menganggapnya. Inuyasha hanya ingin mereka menolongnya, membebaskan ia dari Sesshomaru.

Tubuhnya teruyung saat tangan yang melingkar dipinggangnya itu mendorongnya hingga jatuh tepat di kursi depan mobil. Inuyasha meringis, kepalanya terantuk setir mobil akibat dorongan yang terlalu keras.

_Blam!_

Ia menoleh saat telinganya mendengar bunyi debaman pintu yang ditutup, dengan cepat Inuyasha membangunkan tubuhnya dan berusaha membuka pintu di sampingnya namun terkunci. Dengan frustasi ia berkali-kali memukul-mukul pintu itu dengan tangan yang terkepal. Tak mau menatap Sesshomaru yang kini telah duduk di sampingnya.

Iris emas Sesshomaru tak lepas dari sosok yang duduk dengan gusar di sampingnya. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan memukul pelan kaca pintu mobil, memerangkap pemuda yang kini terdiam diantara jok dan tangannya. Kembali ia arahkan tangannya menyentuh wajah yang sedikit tertutup helaian putih keperakan Inuyasha, pemuda itu beringsut menjauhkan wajahnya.

Inuyasha memejamkan matanya dengan erat merasakan jemari dingin Sesshomaru yang menyentuh kilas pipinya, ia beringsut. Namun membuka matanya saat tak ada pergerakan dari pemuda itu. Matanya terbuka perlahan, ia melirik Sesshomaru yang terduduk tegap di belakang setir dengan tangan yang memasukan kunci pada lubang kunci mobil dan tak lama mobil yang mereka tumpangi menyala.

Inuyasha merapatkan tubuhnya pada sisian pintu, tangannya memegang sesuatu yang melintang ditubuhnya dengan erat. Ia menatap benda itu dan mengerutkan keningnya, bukankah tadi ia tidak memasang _safety belt_ ditubuhnya. Tapi kenapa ia- Inuyasha langsung melirik Sesshomaru 'Apa dia yang memasangnya?'.

Mobil BMW hitam itu melaju meninggalkan lingkungan sekolah membawa kedua pemuda itu pada jalanan yang dipenuhi oleh kendaraan lain. Inuyasha memegang sabuk pengamannya dengan erat melihat Sesshomaru yang tidak tanggung-tanggung untuk melaju dengan kecepatan 90 km/jam.

**.**

Seseorang tersenyum dengan lebarnya dibalik dinding tempat parkir, matanya menatap lurus pada mobil hitam yang baru saja melewati pintu keluar tempat parkir itu. Ia memasukan tangannya pada saku celananya dan menegakan tubuhnya yang tadi bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya.

"_Incest_,eh?" Ucapnya entah pada siapa, dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi tempatnya berdiri tadi dengan senyuman yang semakin melebar saat pemikirannya berseru-seru dengan semua rencana yang akan ia jalankan. "Kita lihat apa yang bisa kulakukan denganmu, Inuyasha." Dan sosok itu menghilang dibalik dinding.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###############*###################***############ #######*#################**

**O.o Kagari Hate The Real World o.O**

.

Dada Inuyasha berdetak dengan cepat saat hampir saja mereka menabrak penyebrang jalan, ia menatap Sesshomaru yang seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tatapan datar Sesshomaru sama sekali tak berubah meski hampir saja menghilangkan satu nyawa penyebrang jalan. Tetap menatap lurus jalanan di depannya.

Mobil itu berbelok dengan cepat tanpa menurunkan kecepatannya, memasuki jalanan sepi dengan beberapa peringatan jika jalanan itu dikhususkan pada bagian awal jalan dan mobil itu melaju dengan lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jantung Inuyasha masih berpacu dengan cepat meski mobil yang ia tumpangi telah berhenti, rem-an yang tiba-tiba membuatnya hanya bisa mematung dengan wajah pucat. Terlebih dengan Sesshomaru yang kini menuruni mobil dan berjalan kearah pintu di sampingnya. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada sabuk pengaman yang menyelamatkannya dari terantuk bagian depan mobil beberapa saat yang lalu dan menatap Sesshomaru yang kini berdiri di sampingnya.

Tangan Sesshomaru mencengkram tangan Inuyasha, menarik tangan itu agar Inuyasha keluar dari mobil. Ia melihat Inuyasha yang terdiam dengan tangannya yang terus menggenggam erat _safety_ _belt_nya. Dengan cepat ia menangkup dagu Inuyasha hingga wajah itu bertatapan langsung dengannya dan merayup bibir Inuyasha. Refleks, Inuyasha melepaskan genggamannya pada sabuk pengaman dan mendorong dada Sesshomaru untuk menjauh. Memberikan kesempatan bagi Sesshomaru untuk melingkarkan tangannya ke belakang tubuh Inuyasha dan melepaskan _safety belt_ itu dari Inuyasha.

Tarikan dari tangan yang melingkar dipinggangnya memaksa Inuyasha turun dari mobil dan berdiri dengan kakinya yang seakan lemas karena cumbuan Sesshomaru yang membuatnya hampir kehabisan napas. Mungkin ia akan langsung terjatuh jika saja Sesshomaru melepaskan tangan yang menyangga tubuhnya.

"Ngh..." Inuyasha mengerang saat lidah merah muda Sesshomaru melesak masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Ia tidak suka ini, tubuhnya yang semakin terbiasa dengan sentuhan Sesshomaru membuatnya sulit mengendalikan tubuhnya sendiri. Ia merasakan tangan Sesshomaru meremas erat tengkuknya, memiringkan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman yang dilakukannya sampai-sampai Inuyasha merasa mulutnya merenggang terlalu lebar dan rasa perih mulai dirasakannya pada sisian bibirnya.

Air mata mulai menggenang pada ujung mata Inuyasha, ia kehabisan napas dan Sesshomaru masih mencumbuinya dengan beringas. Memerangkap ia dengan tubuhnya dan badan mobil. Tangannya yang mencengkram kerah _blazer_ Sesshomaru tak membuat pemuda itu menghentikan ciumannya.

Sesshomaru menarik lidah Inuyasha, memelintirnya dan menghisapnya dengan kuat tak mempedulikan salivanya yang sudah meluber keluar dan membasahi wajahnya serta Inuyasha. Ia semakin memperdalam ciumannya, menyapu seluruh daerah dalam mulut 'adik'nya itu. Rasa yang membuatnya mabuk sekaligus membuatnya sangat jijik disaat bersamaan itu membuat ia lupa jika sekarang dirinya masih berada di pinggir jalan. Apa pedulinya, toh jalan ini memang dikhususkan untuk keluarganya.

Tak akan ada siapa pun yang bisa mengganggunya di sini. Ia bebas melakukan apa pun, bahkan jika ia mau ia bisa saja membunuh pemuda yang tengah dicumbuannya ini. Tapi ia tidak akan melakukan hal itu, terlalu baik baginya jika ia membunuh pemuda ini. Ia akan melakukan hal yang lebih buruk dibandingkan kematian. Sesshomaru akan memberikan kehidupan yang membuat pemuda ini menginginkan kematiannya sendiri.

Setelah lebih dari lima belas menit cumbuan itu akhirnya di akhiri oleh Sesshomaru. Ia menatap Inuyasha yang nampak terengah-engah dan sesekali terbatuk dengan wajahnya yang memerah sempurna. Mulutnya terbuka lebar dengan saliva yang mengucur keluar dari ujung bibirnya karena tak mampu lagi menampung dalam mulutnya, mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya hingga bibir itu terbuka dan tertutup dengan cepat.

Tak mau menunggu lama, Sesshomaru melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih mencengkram tangan kiri Inuyasha. Membawa pemuda yang masih sempoyongan itu berjalan kearah pepohonan. Membawa langkahnya menyusuri rerumputan yang tumbuh lumayan panjang hingga sebatas mata kakinya. Tak mempedulikan Inuyasha yang terus menarik-narik tangannya yang ia cengkram.

"Le-lepaskan aku Sesshomaru!" Langkah Inuyasha tampak kesusahan mengikuti Sesshomaru yang terus berjalan semakin dalam hingga yang terlihat oleh iris coklatnya hanya pohon dan pohon yang menjulang tinggi. Inuyasha merasakan jantungnya yang terus berdetak dengan cepat, ia takut. Untuk apa Sesshomaru membawanya ketempat yang seperti hutan seperti ini. Ia sangat ingin lari, tapi apa dayanya jika saat ini pergelangan tangannya tengah dicengkram dengan kuat. Ia hanya bisa berharap jika Sesshomaru tidak akan melakukan apa pun padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###################*###################***######## ###########*####################**

**O.o Kagari Hate The Real World o.O**

.

Inutaisho memijat keningnya yang terasa sangat sakit, dihadapannya kini tengah duduk beberapa orang yang tampak sudah berumur dengan _hakama _berwarna putih zaman dulu. Pikirannya sudah cukup penat dengan banyaknya urusan dan kini para tetua keluarganya telah menambah satu lagi beban dalam pikirannya.

"Anak itu adalah aib bagi keluarga kita, tidak sepantasnya engkau membawa darah kotor itu kemari Inutaisho _sama_." Ucap salah seorang dari tetua itu. Wajahnya yang penuh dengan keriput yang berlipat menandakan umurnya yang telah lebih dari seabad.

"Dewan tidak akan menyetujui jika anda ingin mengangkatnya sebagai anak." Kali ini seorang laki-laki yang tak kalah berumur mengutarakan pikirannya.

Laki-laki berumur lebih dari empat puluh tahun itu menatap dengan datar orang-orang di depannya. Memikirkan apa yang harus ia katakan untuk membela sang anak agar bisa diterima dikeluarganya. Walau bagaimana pun Inuyasha adalah hasil dari buah cintanya, tidak akan ia biarkan Inuyasha kembali ke desa dan membuat anaknya menjalani kehidupan yang penuh dengan kesulitan di sana.

"Inuyasha adalah anakku, itu kenyataannya." Ia berucap dengan penuh kewibawaan, tak akan ia kalah dari para tetua keluarganya ini meski harus menanamkan egonya.

"Lancang sekali engkau menyebut nama darah kotor itu di tempat suci ini, Inutaisho _sama_." Inutaisho melirik tetua yang baru saja berbicara. Menatap lurus seseorang yang kini tampak mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi, terlihat sangat angkuh baginya.

"Kotor? Kau menyebut anakku, darah dagingku dengan sebutan darah kotor?" Laki-laki paruh baya itu menatap sengit seseorang dengan dua coretan cat merah pada dagunya. "Bukankah secara tidak langsung kau juga menyebutku kotor, Yoto _sama_."

Seorang laki-laki tua bernama Yoto dan orang-orang di sana terhenyak, melebarkan matanya dan pria tua itu sesegara mungkin berdiri dari tempat duduknya, menundukan tubuhnya dalam-dalam pada pemimpin keluarga Inu itu. "_Gomennasai_, maafkan kelancangan saya. Saya tidak berani untuk melakukan hal seperti itu kepada anda." Ucap pria tua itu.

Inutaisho menyatukan jari-jarinya di depan wajahnya, matanya melirik satu persatu orang-orang uzur di hadapannya, "Setuju atau tidak, aku akan tetap memasukan Inuyasha sebagai salah satu ahli warisku." Tegasnya.

Para tetua itu terlihat saling lirik dan berbisik-bisik satu sama lain sebelum kembali mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada Inutaisho.

"Baik, Inutaisho _sama_. Kami akan menyetujui anak itu menjadi bagian dari keluarga tetapi dengan satu syarat," Inutaisho terlihat mendengarkan baik-baik ucapan tetua di depannya. "Anak itu harus menikah dengan keturunan berdarah murni dari keluarga ini."

Sang kepala keluarga menggeretakan gigi-giginya, merasakan jika amarahnya benar-benar sulit untuk ia tahan lagi. Namun ia harus sabar, semua ini demi Inuyasha. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, "Baik, aku menyetujui syarat yang kalian ajukan." Ucap Inutaisho, "Tetapi aku yang akan menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi pendampingnya."

"Tidak, kami sebagai dewan yang akan memilihnya. Dia harus memiliki keturunan yang baik untuk bisa membuatnya menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini." Putus para tetua itu membuat Inutaisho tak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya. Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan tanpa mengatakan apa pun ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna putih itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###################*###################***######## ###########*####################**

**O.o Kagari Hate The Real World o.O**

.

Inuyasha masih berusaha melepaskan pergelangan tangannya, matanya terus menatap sekelilingnya yang semakin dipenuhi dengan warna hijau, hanya ada sedikit warna cerah dari sinar matahari yang menembus sela-sela dedaun. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit ia terus berjalan dengan tangan yang masih dicengkram Sesshomaru dan nampaknya tak ada niatan dari pemuda itu untuk melepaskannya.

_Sraak_

Kakinya melangkah melewat semak-semak lebat setinggi pinggangnya, matanya secara refleks menyipit saat silaunya cahaya matahari tertangkap dalam retinanya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali untuk membiasakan penglihatannya.

Mata itu melebar seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang diperlihatkan oleh matanya, ia menggisik pelan matanya dan kembali menatap bangunan megah di depannya dengan pandangan heran, bingung dan sedikit penasaran. Ia menatap sekeliling bagunan bergaya Eropa dengan taman bunga dibagian depannya dan pohon-pohon yang tampak seperti hutan mengelilinginya.

Tidak menyangka jika di dalam hutan seperti ini terdapat bangunan megah yang nampak sangat mencolok seperti ini. Inuyasha kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sesshomaru yang lagi-lagi menarik tangannya. Membawa ia mendekati pintu depan rumah besar itu.

"Sesshomaru, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Ru-rumah siapa ini?" Kaki Inuyasha terus mengikuti langkah Sesshomaru yang sedikit melambat. Ia memperhatikan tiap ukiran yang terdapat pada dinding-dinding rumah itu hingga tanpa sadar ia sudah berada di dalam rumah itu.

Memang tak sebesar _mansion_, hanya berupa rumah dengan satu lantai. Namun tampak sangat terjaga dengan berbagai perabotan yang tampak ditutupi oleh lembaran kain putih, menjaganya agar tak terkena debu.

"Akh!" Terkejut, Inuyasha melirik kesebelah kanannya. Menatap Sesshomaru yang kini tengah menggigit perpotongan leher dan bahunya. 'Tidak, jangan lagi.' Pikirannya terus tertuju pada persepsi negatif mengapa Sesshomaru membawanya ketempat ini.

Inuyasha mengerang setiap kali Sesshomaru menggigit kulitnya dan menjilat bekas gigitannya itu. Entah sejak kapan kedua tangan Inuyasha telah ditahan Sesshomaru, membuat ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali menendang-nendang kakinya ke belakang yang sesekali berhasil mengenai kaki Sesshomaru.

"Ja-jangan, Sesshomaru. He-hentikan!" Inuyasha menggenggam sabuk yang melilit pinggangnya erat saat sebelah tangan Sesshomaru yang bebas berusaha masuk ke dalam celananya. Ia menggeleng cepat, ini semua sudah cukup.

"Kau ingin aku pe-pergi, maka aku akan pergi. Ta-tapi kumohon jangan." Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, ia akan pergi jika memang itu bisa membuat Sesshomaru menghentikan semua ini.

Terlambat, bagi Sesshomaru semua ucapan dari pemuda yang merangkap sebagai adiknya ini sudah sangat terlambat. Untuk apa ia melepaskan pemuda ini hanya untuk membiarkannya merasakan kebebasan sedangkan luka dalam hatinya ini masih sangat besar, bagaimana ia yang merasakan begitu menjijikannya pikirannya pada sang ayah. Bagaimana rasa sakit hatinya ini saat mengetahui sang ayah memiliki anak selain dirinya.

Sesshomaru membalikan tubuh Inuyasha hingga pemuda itu kini berhadapan dengannya dan langsung mencium bibir yang sudah sedikit bengkak itu. Melumatnya meski si pemilik bibir itu sendiri mati-matian menolak ciuman darinya. Membalikan tubuhnya lagi tanpa melepas pagutan pada bibirnya.

"Hen-tikan! Anh...Sesshomaru!" Tubuhnya bergetar, ia tidak menginginkan ini semua sentuhan ini. Kakinya bergerak saat Sesshomaru berjalan di belakangnya, menuntun ia mendekati sebuah pintu yang tak jauh darinya. Ia menahan kakinya, menggeleng keras pada pemuda yang masih setia mencumbui dan memberikan tubuhnya _kissmark_.

"Aku akan pergi, kumohon! Aku tidak mau lagi!"

Cklek!

Pintu di hadapannya terbuka, memperlihatkan ruangan dengan dominasi parna putih dengan sebuah ranjang berukuran _queen_ _size_ yang berada di dekat jendela besar yang tertutupi tirai putih transparan.

Inuyasha menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya memandang _horror_ langkahnya yang mengarah pada tempat tidur di ruangan itu. Ia menghentak-hentakan tubuhnya, berharap jika tangan yang melingkar dan memegangi tangannya akan terlepas.

_**Inuyasha POV**_

Aku menatap tempat tidur berukuran _queen size_ yang semakin dekat dengan langkahku, tempat tidur dengan _bed cover_ biru muda itu dihiasi lukisan gunung fuji yang akan kupikir sangat indah jika saja aku tidak dalam posisiku saat ini. Aku yang terus dipaksa berjalan oleh seseorang yang mendekapku dari belakang, 'kakak'ku yang saat ini tengah menyesap kulit leher dan pundakku. Memberikan beberapa bercak kemerahan yang tak mungkin untukku tutupi.

Mataku melirik Sesshomaru, entah seperti apa tatapanku yang dilihatnya kini. Aku sudah seperti memelas padanya. Aku tidak peduli, aku tidak ingin mengalaminya lagi. Sudah kukatakan apa yang diinginkannya saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Aku akan pergi, sudah kubilang jika aku akan pergi jika ia menghentikan semua ini.

Tapi kenapa, kenapa Sesshomaru hanya diam. Bukankah alasan ia melakukan ini padaku adalah agar aku pergi dari kehidupannya, kehidupan mereka. Aku tahu aku tidak pantas berada diantara mereka, aku hanya seorang anak dari hasil ketidak sengajaan. Aku ini anak haram dan tak pernah sekali pun aku mengharapkan semua ini.

_Brugh!_

Sesshomaru melempar tubuhku ke atas tempat tidur, aku bangkit. Tidak ada sedikit pun dari pikiranku ini menyetujui apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini padaku. Aku merangkak cepat menuju ke sisi lain tempat tidur, menjauhi Sesshomaru yang tampak tengah membuka sabuk yang melilit dipinggangnya dengan mata yang tak lepas dariku.

Apa yang harus kulakukan, kabur? Apa yang kuharapkan dengan pikiranku barusan yang tampak sangat mustahil. Pintu yang tadi kulewati pastilah sudah dikunci olehnya. Kamar mandi? Bagaimana akau bisa mencapainya jika sekarang aku tengah berapa diantara jendela besar yang ada di belakangku dan tempat tidur di depanku, sedangkan kamar mandi itu berada di sisi dimana Sesshomaru berada.

Aku memundurkan langkahku saat ia merangkak menaiki tempat tidur, mataku melirik kesemua arah dalam ruangan. Mencari apa pun yang bisa ku gunakan untuk menjauhkan dia dariku. Hingga mataku menangkap sebuah benda _silver_ dengan satu bagian sisinya yang tajam pada sebuah mangkuk besar dengan beberapa macam buah yang memenuhinya.

Bergerak cepat, aku mengambil benda yang berupa pusau itu dan memegangnya erat dengan kedua tanganku. "Be-berhenti di sana!" Aku mengangkat pisau yang ada ditanganku hingga di depan dada. Menatap Sesshomaru yang menghentikan gerakannya saat pisau itu ku acungkan kearahnya.

Ia hanya melihatku dengan tatapan datarnya seolah aku yang tengah memegang benda tajam ini tak mampu untuk menggeretaknya sama sekali. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku keras hingga kurasakan sedikit rasa perih pada gigitanku. Aku tahu, sangat tahu jika gertakanku ini tak akan bisa membuat Sesshomaru menghentikan apa yang akan ia lakukan padaku.

Aku semakin takut melihatnya yang berdiri di atas tempat tidur, melangkahkan kakinya semakin dekat padaku yang makin memundurkan langkahku. Ia menatapku dengan iris coklat emasnya yang tajam tanpa ekspresi. Ia melangkah hingga berdiri beberapa langkah di depanku, memandangku yang terlihat sangat ketakutan dengan datar.

"Jangan mendekat, Se-Sesshomaru!" Suaraku semakin bergetar mendapati sosok 'kakak'ku yang malah semakin mendekat. Tanganku yang semakin gemetaran, ketakutan dalam diriku terlalu besar. Mata yang menatapku dengan datar itu bagai menelan diriku hidup-hidup, mata yang dimiliki seseorang yang telah merenggut semua harga diriku.

_Prang!_

Secepat kilat pisau ditanganku lenyap direbut Sesshomaru yang langsung melemparkannya jauh-jauh hingga berbenturan dengan lantai disisi lain ruangan, menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup nyaring ditelingaku.

"Akh!" Aku hampir menangis saat tangan Sesshomaru menjambak rambut belakangku kasar sampai-sampai aku merasa jika beberapa helai rambutku terlepas dari kepalaku. Aku menatapnya yang tampak biasa-biasa saja melihat aku yang kesakitan.

Dengan tidak perperasaannya ia menarik rambutku dan menarik tubuhku hingga aku terjatuh tepat ke atas tempat tidur. Aku meringis seraya mengelus bagian belakang kepalaku yang tadi dijambak olehnya. Memberontak saat ia menindihku dengan tubuh yang jelas lebih besar dariku.

Aku berteriak dan mendorongnya, memukul tangan dan bahunya yang berusaha menangkap kedua tanganku yang berontak dan ia berhasil menangkap tanganku. Mengunci kedua tanganku di atas kepalaku dengan sebelah tangannya, iaa melilit kedua tanganku dengan sabuk yang sejak tadi dipegangnya, mengikat ujung sabuk lainnya pada kepala tempat tidur hingga kurasakan kedua tanganku yang tak bisa kugerakan sama sekali.

"Jangan Sesshomaru!" Aku menggeleng cepat seraya menatap manik coklatnya, terserah jika ia menganggapku tengah memohon padanya karena itu memang yang sedang kulakukan. Aku memohon agar ia tak melakukannya lagi.

"Aku akan pergi, kumohon...kumohon lepaskan aku!" Lagi-lagi yang kulihat hanya ia yang menatapku dengan datar dengan tanpa sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Kenapa selalu sama, apakah ia akan menjamah tubuhku lagi dalam diam. Membuatku diliputi dengan banyak pertanyaan yang selalu muncul dalam kepalaku saat aku memikirkan kenapa ia melakukan ini padaku.

Aku mengerjap saat ia beranjak dari tubuhku dan menuruni tempat tidur. Ia melangkah mendekati lemari besar yang berada disisi kiri tempat tidur. Membuka pintu lemari itu dan terlihat tengah mencari-cari sesuatu di sana. Mataku menatap bingung saat ia berbalik dan memperlihatkan tangannya yang kini memegangi sesuatu dan menaruhnya didekat meja kecil di samping tempat tidur.

Aku memperhatikan sesuatu yang ditaruhnya itu, sebuah _camera_. Apa yang akan dilakukan Sesshomaru dengan _camera _itu. Namun pertanyaanku barusan langsung terjawab saat ku dengar suara televisi besar di hadapanku menyala. Di sana, aku bisa melihat diriku sendiri dengan tangan terikat pada kepala tempat tidur.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan _ca-camera _itu?" Aku memberanikan diri bertanya pada Sesshomaru yang kini mulai merangkak mendekatiku.

Tak ada jawaban yang kudengar darinya, tapi apa yang ia lakukan kini sudah cukup menjadi jawaban untukku. Tangan-tangannya membuka satu persatu kacing kemejaku dan melepaskannya dari tubuhku, membiarkan kemeja itu menutupi tanganku yang terikat. Melucuti celana beserta dalaman yang kukenakan dengan cepat. Aku berontak, sejak dari awal aku sudah melakukan pemberontakan yang selalu berujung sia-sia.

"Angh..." Aku membenci saat suaraku berubah seperti ini, mengerang merasakan setiap sentuhan dari bibir dan jilatan dari lidah 'kakak'ku. Bukankah aku sudah seperti pelacur, mendesahkan nama seseorang yang menyentuh tubuhku dengan bringas.

"AH! Henti ngh-kan!" Tubuhku terasa terbakar merasakan setiap rangsangan pada _nipple_ kananku yang tengah ia jilat, dan tangannya yang memelintir keras _nipple _kiriku. Ia mengelus bagian dada dan perutku hingga aku menggeliat merasakan sentuhannya.

Aku mengerang geli saat jari-jarinya menyentuh pahaku, bergerak naik turun seolah ingin mempermainkan aku. Air mataku mengalir jatuh, aku terus menggelengkan kepalaku. Mengusir semua rasa nikmat yang kurasakan, walau bagaimana pun aku tak menginginkan ini.

Eranganku berubah menjadi desahan saat Sesshomaru mengocok kejantananku, membuatku sangat sulit untuk berpikiran jernih. Memegang teguh jika aku membenci semua perlakuannya ini. "Engh!" Pahaku terasa terbakar, Sesshomaru menampar pahaku berkali-kali yang kuyakin kini kulitku sudah memerah karenanya.

Ia menekan kejantananku dengan lututnya, menggosok kejantananku yang sudah mengeluarkan percum. Mengirimkan sengatan-sengatan listrik yang mengimpuls ke dalam otakku. Akalku semakin hilang, pikiranku tak lagi bisa mengendalikan pergerakan tubuhku yang kini seakan meminta lebih padanya. Menggeliat di bawah kungkungan tubuhnya.

Kedua kakiku diangkat hingga menentuh perutku dengan kedua tangan Sesshomaru yang menahannya. Aku melihat ia yang tengah memandangi bagian bawahku, sungguh memalukan. Aku yang tanpa sehelai benang pun yang menempel ditubuhku tengah dipandangi oleh 'kakak'ku sendiri. Tubuh telanjangku menggeliat, meracau saat lidahnya menjilati dada dan perutku.

"Sesshomaru...henti...kan..hiks!" Air mataku jatuh, aku menangis namun aku sendiri tidak tahu karena apa aku menangis. Apa karena ketidak relaanku akan Sesshomaru yang menyentuh tubuhku, ataukah aku menangis karena tubuhku yang menikmati setiap sentuhan yang ia berikan.

Ia menghentikan aktivitasnya terhadap tubuhku dan memposisikan tubuhnya diantara kedua kakiku yang mengangkang bebas saat ia melepaskan tangannya dari kakiku. Aku menggeliat, kugunakan kakiku untuk menarik tubuhku yang sedikit terangkat kearahnya dan menyandarkan tubuhku pada kepala tempat tidur. Napasku terasa amat berat karena gejolak nafsu yang tak dapat kututupi, tubuhku lengket oleh keringat yang terus mengucur keluar. Sebagian rambutku bahkan sudah sangat basah dan menempel pada punggungku.

"Ngeh...Ja-jangan, jangan lagi Sesshomaru!" Aku terbelalak merasakan sesuatu benda tumpul yang menyentuh luar dari lubang anusku. Aku menggeleng padanya, tak mampu lagi melawan saat tubuhku tak selaras dengan pikiranku.

"HYAAH! AH! HIKS! Sa-sakit!" Sungguh aku berteriak sekencang yang kubisa, anusku melebar dengan paksa, tubuhku yang rasanya sudah terbelah menjadi dua saat kejantanan Sesshomaru memasukiku. Klimaks yang kurasakan saat cairan sperma keluar dari ujung kejantananku begitu sangat menyakitkan. Aku menjerit dengan tubuh gemetaran, bibirku terus menyenandungkan suara isakan dengan air mata yang terus bercucuran.

"Ja-jangan hiks kumohon...emmph!" Bibirku dikuncinya, dilumat dengan kasar oleh kedua bibirnya. Sakit, tubuhku serasa ditimpa dengan berton-ton besi. Semua sendiku seakan terpisah-pisah, ditarik dengan paksa. "NGEH!" Aku menjerit tertahan, bibirku yang masih dilumatnya membuatku tak bisa menyuarakan kesakitanku saat kejantanannya yang memenuhi lubang anusku bergerak keluar.

Tanganku menggenggam erat sabuk yang melilit pergelangan tanganku, berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakit yang kurasakan di bawah sana. Mataku terpejam, tak ingin melihat iris coklat yang menatapku dingin. Sakit, harus sesakit apa lagi yang akan aku rasakan agar ia mau berhenti. Apa yang harus kuperbuat agar ia menghentikan semua pelecehan ini. Bukan, ini bukan lagi sebuah pelecehan. Ia tengah memperkosaku, bahkan ini untuk ketiga kalinya.

Desahanku tak lagi bisa kukendalikan meski bibirku masih dibungkam olehnya, mungkin lebih tepatnya jika kukatakan bibirku tengah menganga lebar dengan Sesshomaru yang tengah menginvasi lidahku. Menariknya keluar dari mulutku hingga otot-otot dilidahku serasa menjerit karenanya.

Berkali-kali aku meneguk liurku yang semakin banyak, entah aku tidak tahu liur siapa yang memenuhi dalam mulutku sekarang. Liurku atau milik Sesshomaru, aku menenggaknya dengan terpaksa. Sudah kukatakan jika mulutku tengah direnggangkan, aku tak bisa berbuat apapun dengan banyaknya saliva yang mengalir menuruni tenggorokanku.

"Ngh! Ngeh!" Aku melenguh, selangkanganku sakit dengan tangannya yang menggenggam erat kejantananku. Ia mengocoknya dengan cepat membuatku semakin meracau dengan gerakannya yang konstan dengan gerakan yang ia lakukan pada anusku.

Sudah, cukup. Aku ingin sekali memukul orang 'brengsek' ini, menyingkirkannya dari tubuhku. Menyingkirkan benda menjijikannya dari dalam anusku. Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan dengan tangan terikat dan tubuh sakit. Membiarkannya mempekosa tubuhku. Merasakan jijjik yang luar biasa pada tubuhku ini.

"Mm-ah! ah! Ah...tih-khan!" Aku melepas ciumannya, menengadahkan kepalaku saat kurasakan cairan sperma yang mulai mengalir menuju ujung kejantanganku. Aku mengerang, menggigit lenganku untuk tetap menyadarkan akal sehatku jika semua ini pemaksaan. Tidak akan pernah sudi untuk aku menikmati semua ini.

Tangan yang menggenggam kejantananku bergerak lebih cepat, mengocoknya hingga cairan putih menyembur keluar dari kejantananku. Sperma itu membasahi perutku juga tangannya yang masih menggenggam kejantananku. Membelai perutku yang basah oleh sperma dan melumuri seluruh permukaan perut dan dadaku.

Aku mendesah, meski aku telah mencapai klimaks tapi aku tahu ia belum. Sesshomaru masih mendorong masuk kejantanannya ke dalam anusku. Bahkan lebih cepat dari yang tadi, tak ada lagi tempo dalam gerakannya. Ia hanya terus mengeluar masukan miliknya dengan cepat. Menyentuh dinding-dinding terdalam dari anusku, hingga aku makin menggeliat dengan tubuh yang telah pasrah.

Aku terlalu lelah untuk berontak, tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain menutup mataku dengan erat. Aku tidak mau melihat Sesshomaru yang tengah memasuki, menyatukan dirinya ke dalam tubuhku.

"Ah! Ah...Ah! Ha-ah!" Suaraku terdengar dengan jelas ditelingaku, mendesah karena perlakuan Sesshomaru padaku. Aku benar-benar mengharapkan jika pita suaraku rusak sekarang agar aku tak bisa lagi mengeluarkan suara memalukan ini.

"Ha-ah! Ah! Ah...ah! Sessho angh! –ru... hiks...ah!"

Anusku benar-benar sangat perih dengan ia yang terus menusukan kejantanannya kasar, menggoyangkan pinggulku untuk sesekali merubah posisi masuknya hingga kejantanan itu terus-terusan menabrak sesuatu yang selalu membuatku mendesah keras, membuatku merasakan kenikmatan yang sangat tidak kuinginkan. Kumohon, Kami sama cepat akhiri semua ini. Aku tidak sanggup, tubuhku lelah namun terus saja dipaksa untuk bergerak mengikuti setiap gerakannya. Tubuhku sakit.

Air mata tak lagi mengalir dari mataku, sudah kubilang aku terlalu lelah bahkan untuk sekedar menutup mulutku yang terbuka lebar, basah mengalirkan liur yang terus menetes dari ujung bibirku.

"Ngeh...AAAH!" Untuk ketiga kalinya aku menyemburkan cairan milikku, kurasakan cairan itu terciprat hingga leherku. Sebegitu menikmatinya kah tubuhku ini pada perlakuan 'kakak'ku.

Otot-otot anusku mengerat, meremas miliknya yang masih terus memberikan sodokan-sodokan di dalam tubuhku. Aku mendengar ia mengerang, aku mendesah merasakan cairan hangat yang menyembur memenuhi dalam anusku. Rasanya perih saat cairan itu keluar disela lubang anusku, aku bahkan tahu jika cairan putih itu sedikit berubah warna karena bercampur dengan darah yang keluar dari luka dilubang anusku.

Aku terengah-engah merasakan tubuhku yang lemas seketika, perlahan kubuka mataku yang sudah sangat merasakan kantuk. Aku melirik Sesshomaru yang beranjak dari tubuhku san menuruni tempat tidur, membenarkan celananya yang sedikit melorot hingga pahanya. Ia berjalan menyusuri sisian tempat tidur dan melakukan sesuatu pada _camera _yang sejak tadi berada di sana_. _Aku bahkan baru ingat jika sejak tadi _camera_ itu terus menyala.

Kutatap dirinya yang berjalan menjauhi tempat tidur, melangkahkan kakinya yang berbalut seragam sekolah pada pintu yang dikuncinya saat kami-Sesshomaru yang memaksaku- masuk ke ruangan ini.

Apa kali ini ia juga akan meninggalkanku tanpa mengatakan apa pun padaku, menginggalkan aku yang terpuruk dalam pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terus berkelebat di dalam pikiranku. Aku hanya memandang ia yang membuka pintu itu dan sosoknya hilang dibalik pintu.

Bolehkah aku menangis sekarang? Untuk apa, bukankah sejak tadi aku sudah mengeluarkan air mataku hingga saat ini tak ada lagi air mata yang bisa keluar dari mataku ini. Lihat aku, mataku yang sampai saat ini terasa kabur dan bengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis. Wajah yang penuh peluh dengan rambut lepek karena keringat. Tubuh telanjang tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupinya dengan kedua tangan yang terikat di atas kepalaku.

Begitu menyedihkannya aku bukan, aku yang ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh seseorang yang telah dengan brutal, brengsek, bajingannya menyetubuhiku, melakukan seks pada tubuhku, melakukan sodomi, memperkosaku untuk ketiga kalinya dan aku hanya bisa diam.

Memangnya apa yang kuharapkan, memberitahukan hal ini pada orang lain. Aku tidak bodoh, setelah dua kali ia melakukan ini padaku aku tahu jika semua orang di dalam _mansion_ itu takut pada Sesshomaru. Melaporkannya pada ayahku, pantaskah aku memanggilnya sebagai ayah. Aku tetap tak bisa mengatakan hal ini padanya, secara biologis ia memang ayahku tapi ia hanyalah orang asing. Seseorang yang baru dalam kehidupanku.

Kelelahan mendesakku untuk menutup kelopak mataku yang terasa sangat berat. Aku tidak peduli dengan tubuhku yang lengket dipenuhi cairan sperma dengan lubang anusku yang terus meneteskan cairan menjijikan itu. Aku lelah dan aku butuh istirahat.

_**Inuyasha POV end**_

_cklek_

Suara pintu terbuka dengan seseorang yang mewati pintu itu, ditangannya terdapat baskom kecil berisi air yang mengepulkan hawa dingin dengan sebuah lap yang sudah basah di dalamnya. Orang itu berjalan mendekati seseorang yang tengah menutup matanya dengan erat. Tubuhnya terekspos dengan bebas karena tak ada helaian benang yang menutupinya. Kedua pergelangan tangannya masih terikat pada kepala tempat tidur, tepat seperti saat ia meninggalkannya beberapa saat lalu.

Pemilik surai _silver_ itu mendudukan didinya di samping tempat tidur, matanya tak lepas dari sosok di atas tempat tidur. Wajah yang nampak sangat kelelahan dan kesakitan setiap ada gerakan yang ia lakukan. Tangannya terjulur pada paras cantik itu, menyingkap beberapa helai rambut yang menempel pada keningnya.

Ia memeras kain lap berwarna putih di dalam baskom kecil yang ia bawa hingga air dingin itu tak lagi bersarang pada serat-serat kain, ia melipat kain itu menjadi empat bagian dan mengelap wajah cantik di depannya. Membersihkan wajah itu dari keringat yang terus mengucur keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya.

"Nh..." Pemilik wajah canik itu mengerang kecil karena merasa terganggu dengan pergerakan yang ia rasakan pada wajahnya. Ia membuka matanya yang sedikit kabur dan melihat siluet seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sekali lagi dan menatap seseorang di sampingnya lagi.

Matanya terbelalak dan langsung berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya, namun ia meringis merasakan ngilu pada semua persendiannya. Ia hanya bisa menatap penuh waspada pada seseorang yang tengah duduk di sampingnya itu.

Sesshomaru melihat Inuyasha yang beringsut menjauhinya, ia hanya diam saat pemuda itu meringis. Tubuhnya yang masih kelelahan itu pastilah membuatnya kesakitan. Ia memindahkan baskom kecil yang terbuat dari perak di depannya ke atas meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidur. Mengembalikan pandangannya pada pemuda yang tengah menatap penuh waspada padanya.

Dengan cepat tubuh atletisnya memerangkap tubuh yang lebih kecil itu di bawahnya –hanya bagian badan- dan menempelkan bibir tipisnya pada bibir marun yang masih membengkak akibat perbuatannya yang lalu itu. Ia mendapatkan perlawanan yang tak berarti dari pemuda itu. Walau bagaimana pun dengan tangannya yang terikat, tidak banyak yang dapat dilakukannya.

"Nnnh..." Pergulatan lidah sepihak itu berakhir saat Inuyasha mendesah dengan wajah memerah yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan untuk ia sentuh lagi.

Sesshomaru mengangkat kakinya ke atas tempat tidur hingga semua beban tubuhnya berpindah ke atas tempat tidur. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Inuyasha yang menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia membawa jemari tangannya menyentuh paras cantik Inuyasha dan mendekatkan wajahnya, membisikan sesuatu yang membuat Inuyasha mematung dengan wajah penuh keterkejutan.

Inuyasha menatap Sesshomatu yang tubuhnya setengah tertidur miring kearahnya dengan pandangan tak mengerti dan sedikit takut yang terselip di sana. Ia semakin terkejut dengan adanya tangan yang melingkar di bawah punggungnya dan membawa ia mendekat pada tubuh Sesshomaru.

"Tidurlah." Bagaikan sihir yang didengarnya barusan, kelopaknya mulai terasa berat dan mulai terpejam meski rasa terkejut dan kebingungan masih menyelimuti pikirannya. Rasa lelah telah mengalahkan keingintahuannya, meniadakan perasaan aneh saat debaran jantungnya tak mau berhenti saat melihat perlakuan Sesshomaru padanya.

Sesshomaru menatap pemuda dalam dekapannya yang kini telah memejamkan kedua matanya untuk kembali tertidur. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada meja kecil di belakangnya, tangannya terjulur mengambil baskom kecil yang tadi ia taruh di sana dan kembali memeras kain lap ditangannya. Menggunakan lap itu untuk sekedar mengelap tubuh Inuyasha yang kotor dan mulai terasa lengket dengan sperma yang mulai mengering.

Dengan hati-hati ia mengelap setiap bagian tubuh penuh _kissmark_ miliknya itu hingga bersih. Mengelap sisa-sisa sperma yang masih terus menetes dari lubang anus yang terlihat klecet dan sedikit robek itu.

Mainannya harus tetap dalam keadaan baik bukan?

.

**.**

**.**

_**To Be Continue**_

A/N: Minna~ bagaimana kah hasil dari berpusing-pusing ria hingga saya sakit pundak karena mendekam dikamar dan mendekul(?) selama seharian ini di depan laptop ini?

Semoga ini bisa memuaskan Minna san sekalian...

Untuk yang terakhir, apakah sudah lebih hot lemonnya?

Maaf kalau belum, biasalah. masih pusing karena serangan remedial yang akan dijalani setelah seminggu liburan ini XD

Ganbatte untuk saya sendiri!

Eh, satu lagi deh... untuk reader yang tahu banget dengan Inuyasha, tolong sebutkan semua belahan diri Naraku. Saya lupa dan dicari di mbah google malah tidak ada...  
Author butuh semuanya, dari Kagura, terus anak perempuan yang suka bawa cermin dan bayinya juga ya.. err adakah lagi selain itu?

Sebutkan nama dan ciri-cirinya ya! Butuh banget buat jalan ceritanya ^^

Yang mau ngasih tahu, author kasih bocoran apa yang akan dilakukan seseorang dengan inisial di atas itu tuh *nunjuk tulisan di atas* pada Inuyasha. ^^

Bye-bye!

.

Benar-benar nih, kadang bilang saya, aku, author.. yang benar yang mana kali -,-a

.

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : **Pertama-tama author mau minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena suatu kesalahan dichapter sebelumnya mengenai pengenalan satu tokoh baru difiksi ini. Mengenai pemuda berambut coklat kuncir yang ternyata rambutnya bukan coklat hiks.. #pundung

Seteelah author search di Google ternyata rambutnya hitam pemirsa! #plakkk! T,T  
Hiksu.. benar-benar author yang tidak bertanggung jawab, makanya Hontou ni gomennasai minna san~ maafkanlah kesalahan author abal ini. Gomen juga buat chara yang telah salah kuperkenalkan, hiks..

Jadi sebagai bentuk pertanggung jawaban, aku akan mengedit ulang chapter 4 agar kalian tidak bingung :Da  
Maaf ya, sekali lagi maaf! -/~\-

Waktu nulis juga sebenarnya ngerasa agak janggal karena malah kepikiran Shikamaru dari fandom sebelah, ehehehehe... #digaploked!

Udah ah curhatnya, um mau balas review tapi yang guest aja ya ^^V  
Yang log in kubalas lewat PM XD, tapi kayaknya nggak semuanya.. #pundung

Thanks to :

**miszshanty05 , SimbaRella, Uzu Seichi, Hideyashu Shigemori , heriyandi kurosaki , Keylovemelt , himeko laura dervish cielo , astia aoi , black roses 00,****dame dame no ko dame ku chan , Akatsuki Noah, KuroShiro-cchi , Maru Diamond, nasusay, Ryuujin Shinkami Ashura, Kar Chan 56, Farenheit July , devilluke ryu shin , chika. sigadiezgendiz, LadySaphireBlue, Azriel1827, tiwiizqitama & Byakuya-White Night**

And for guest :

**MJ :**

Requestmu hampir semua ku kabulin :D kecuali yang nikah itu ya er... belum kepikiran -_-

Makasih sudah review ya! ^^

**Rha0108 :**

*Ngehadang Rha* eit! Nggak boleh! Inu chan harus tetap melaksanakan tugasnya dirape di sini! #plakkk!

Makasih sudah review ^^/

**Guest 1 :**

Makasih sudah review ^^

**Guest 2 :**

Gomen di sini kayaknya Cuma lime #pundung

Makasih sudah review ^^

**Guest 3 :**

Hehehe.. aku nggak gila kok! Cuma mesum aja XD #plakk!

Ah, keinginanmu sedikit terkabul meski sebenarnya bukan mengarah pada cemburu sih di sini -,-a

Aku belum sembuh nih, sakit lama bangt! Yang bulan kemaren sakit, sekarang sakit lagi hiksu :')

Makasih sudah review :D

**chy karin :**

Nih, dah apdet! :D

Mau ceritain hidupnya di desa ya,, err.. mungkin nanti ^^ tak pikit-pikir dulu :D

Eh? Gomen, Sessho POV itu tidak akan terjadi di chapter-chapter ini soalnya dia memang dibuat misterius ^^

Untuk taruhan err.. RA. HA. SI. A

Makasih reviewnya ^^/

**Fu :**

Ini udah, tapi bukan mengarah pada cemburu sih -.-a

Ah dia mah memang kebagian rape, jadi sudah bahagia #ditebas Tesaiga

Sorry, no lemon in here :)

Bukan, tunangannya masa cowok sih? Meski keluarga Inu itu menganut pernikahan sedarah or saudara bukan berarti gay kan?

Makasih sudah review ^^/

**Lee Kiamho :**

Nih dilanjut!

Makasih reviewnya! :D

**Guest 4 :**

Gyaaaaa?! Dari tadi aku diterror minta apdet! TAT

Gomennasai ne, aku sibuk banget soalnya akhir-akhir ini T,T

Makasih sudah review ^^

Nah! Selesai ttebayo!

Adakah yang terlewat? Gomennasai kalau memang ada ya, aku kurang tidur sebenarnya semalem cuma tidur dua jam terus bangun langsung nerusan ngetik fic ini. Okeh lah! Curcol selesai!

* * *

.

Let's Enjoyed ttebayo!

**Disclaimer:**

**Inuyasha milik Takahashi Rumiko-Sensei**

**Rate :**

**M for this chapter**

**Pairing : SesshomauXInuyasha**

**slight : MirokuXSango, NarakuXSesshomaruXNaraku, InuyashaX..., InuyashaX..., ...Xinuyasha, ...XSesshomaru.**

**Warning!**

**AU, Hard Yaoi, BL, BoyXboY, Rape, No Lemon just Hard Lime, Incest**

OOC, gaje, alur kecepetan, ketidak nyambungan alur, typo dan sebangsanya.

**Dont't Like? Yeah Dont Read!**

**Okey?**

* * *

**.**

**###################*###################***######## ###########*####################**

**O.o Kagari Hate The Real World o.O**

**.**

* * *

Tubuh telanjang yang tengah berbaring terlungkup di atas tempat tidur _queen size_ nampak begitu kelelahan setelah semalaman harus terjaga dan memporsir tubuhnya untuk terus bergerak. Memaksa tubuh lelahnya untuk terus mengikuti setiap permainan yang dilakukan laki-laki yang kini tengah menyelipkan sehelai handuk pada pinggangnya dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi.

Helaian rambut putih keperakannya tergerai dengan kasar, terlihat sangat kusut dan terdapat banyak rambut berwarna serupa yang berserakan di atas tempat tidur. Rambutnya yang patah. Rambut itu menutupi dua manik berwarna madunya yang kini tengah meredup, menatap sebuah jendela besar yang dibiarkan terbuka agar cahaya matahari dapat masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Suara-suara keras dari televisi yang tengah menayangkan pergulatan dua tubuh tanpa helaian kain pun tak lagi mengusik kediamannya. Dia tak lagi berteriak saat televisi itu menayangkan dirinya yang tengah mendesah di bawah kuasa sang kakak, tak lagi menutup mata dan telinganya agar ia tak dapat melihat dan mendengar pemandangan menjijikan itu.

Ingin sekali ia lari dari tempat ini, sejauh mungkin hingga kaki-kakinya tak lagi bisa berlari. Pergi? Sepertinya itu hanya sebuah angannya saat ini. Bagaimana ia bisa pergi jika sebelah kakinya tengah diikat oleh rantai besi, terpasang dengan kencang pada bagian kaki tempat tidur.

"Ugh..." Kepalanya berdenyut sakit saat ia mencoba mendudukan tubuhnya, ia mengerang dengan tangan yang memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berat. Ia duduk terdiam, iris madunya selalu ia arahkan pada pemandangan di luar sana, tidak sekali pun ia sudi menatap tubuhnya. Tubuh yang sudah kotor, ia tak sanggup melihat begitu banyaknya jejak-jejak sang kakak yang ditorehkan pada tubuhnya, begitu banyaknya sisa-sisa cairan lengket sperma yang melekat ditubuhnya.

Ia yang begitu, sangat –amat menjijikan ini.

**.**

**.**

Manik coklat keemasan Sesshomaru terus menatap tubuh yang berada di atas tempat tidur sejak ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding dengan mata yang tak lepas dari sosok itu. Matanya bergerak turun, melihat hasil karyanya pada punggung dan bagian belakang tubuh adiknya yang sedikit tertutupi helaian putih rambutnya. Melihat bagaimana bercak kemerahan dan beberapa memar menghiasi tubuh itu.

Sesshomaru menegakkan tubuhnya, kakinya melangkah mendekati tempat tidur. Ia melihat tubuh itu diam tak bergerak, tak menyadari keberadaannya yang sudah berada tepat di sampingnya. Tangan Sesshomaru bergerak menyentuh rambut lusuh Inuyasha, menyentuh lembut hingga ke bawah. Namun tangannya segera ditepis dengan kasar oleh tangan gemetar adiknya, tubuh polos itu beringsut menjauhinya meski tak bisa terlalu jauh karena rantai yang membelenggu kakinya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak biarkan aku pergi?"

Bibir Sesshomaru tak sekali pun melantunkan jawaban atau hanya sekedar kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Inuyasha. Ia hanya bergerak mendekati tubuh polos itu dalam diam.

Inuyasha menatap Sesshomaru yang merangkak mendekatinya, ia takut. Sangat takut jika kakaknya akan membuatnya melakukan itu lagi. Terlebih saat jemari Sesshomaru menyentuh pipinya, rasa dingin langsung membuatnya beringsut. Menjauhkan wajahnya dari telapak tangan Sesshomaru.

Kelopak mata Inuyaha tertutup dengan erat, tidak ada keberanian darinya untuk menatap balik manik tajam Sesshomaru. Ia bergidik merasakan hembusan napas hangat yang menyentuh lembut kulit lehernya. Inuyasha menggigit bibir bawahnya, tubuhnya sudah bukan lagi dalam kuasanya ketika bibir lembut Sesshomaru melantunkan suara bariton rendah yang membuatnya langsung membuka matanya, ia terkejut. Manik madunya menatap Sesshomaru yang kini telah menegakkan tubuhnya dan berbalik. Meninggalkan ia yang menatap punggungnya dengan pandangan sayu dan banyak pertanyaan yang menyeruak dalam pikirannya.

"..."

_Tes_

'Kenapa?' Inuyasha meremas selimut yang menutupi bagian kakinya.

'Jangan membuatku bingung...'

Ia kembali menangis, menangis dalam diam dengan sisa-sisa air matanya yang hampir tak bisa ia teteskan lagi dari mata indahnya. Kenapa harus seperti ini? Kenapa ia harus merasa seperti ini saat mendengar setiap kata yang diucapkan Sesshomaru?

Dadanya selalu berdetak tak beraturan, rasanya sakit. Membuat ia merasa bodoh dengan segala sikap dan perlakuan yang ditunjukan Sesshomaru padanya. Ia memang bodoh, menyedihkan. Semua kebencian dalam hatinya pada sang kakak sudah tak mampu lagi ditampungnya. Iya benar, ia sekarang telah benar-benar membenci bajingan itu. Membenci dari dasar hatinya yang paling dalam.

Seseorang yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya.

* * *

**.**

**###################*###################***######## ###########*####################**

**O.o Kagari Hate The Real World o.O**

**.**

* * *

Gerbang menjulang tinggi itu terbuka dengan sebuah mobil BMW hitam yang melewatinya. Mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu utama sebuah _mansion_ besar milik keluarga Inu, keluarga bangsawan yang paling berpengaruh diperintahan mau pun di negara. Keluarga bangsawan yang bahkan bisa menggulingkan kepala negara dalam hitungan jam.

Sang kepala keluarga, Inutaisho. Keluar dari kursi penumpang mobil, paras tampannya terlihat sedikit menggurat kelelahan. Ia memang lelah, semua pekerjaan dan ditambah dengan para tetua bau tanah yang merecoki kehidupannya. Lebih tepatnya kehidupan anak yang baru saja ia ketahui keberadaannya membuat ia harus berpikir ekstra untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Membenahi kembali keluarga yang sudah lama jauh dari kata rukun menjadi lebih baik.

"Selamat datang, Inutaisho _sama_."

Anggukan kecil ia berikan untuk sekedar membalas sapaan dari para pelayan _mansion_ yang telah memberi hormat padanya. Ia menyerahkan jas putih yang telah ia lepas dari tubuhnya pada seorang _maid_ yang berdiri paling dekat dengannya.

"Apa Inuyaha sudah berangkat ke sekolah?" Alis Inutaisho sedikit berkerut melihat para pelayannya saling lirik dan menatap ragu kearahnya.

"A-anu Inutaisho _sama_. Sejak kemarin Inuyasha _sama_ dan Sesshomaru _sama_ belum pulang." Tangan yang tengah melonggarkan dasi itu seketika terhenti, manik coklat itu menatap intens _maid_ yang membungkuk di sampingnya. Meminta penjelasan atas apa yang diucapkan _maid_ itu barusan.

"Kemana mereka?" Tanya Inutaisho.

"Saya tidak tahu tuan, Sesshomaru _sama_ dan Inuyasha _sama_ tidak memberi kabar sejak kemarin." Jawab _maid_ itu.

Inutaisho terdiam sejenak, "Panggil Rin keruanganku." Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Inutaisho segera melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga menuju ruang kerjanya. Ia harap anak sulungnya itu tidak melakukan sesuatu yang menyusahkannya sekarang.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Tok tok tok_

"Masuk."

Rin menghela napasnya sebelum memutar kenop pintu berwarna coklat gelap di hadapannya. Kaki kecil berbalut sepatu hitam balerina ia langkahkan ke dalam ruangan dengan penerangan remang itu, terlihat sangat menyeramkan bagi gadis kecil sepertinya. "Tuan memanggil saya." Ucapnya pada seseorang yang tengah duduk dibalik meja kerjanya.

"Kemari." Perintah Inutaisho.

Gadis berumur delapan tahun itu berjalan dengan kepala yang tetap menunduk, ia tahu bagaimana seorang pelayan harus bersikap dihadapan kepala keluarga sekaligus ayah dari tuannya.

Sebuah ponsel tersodor di atas meja, "Hubungi Sesshomaru." Perintah Inutaisho.

"Baik." Rin mengambil ponsel hitam di atas meja itu dengan kedua tangannya, gadis itu mengetik beberapa angka di layar _touch_ _screen_ ponsel itu sebelum mendekatkan ketelinganya.

_Tuut tuut tuut tuu-_

_"__..."_

"Sesshomaru _sama_?" Panggil Rin ketika tidak ada suara yang terdengar dari seberang sana.

_"__Rin."_

"A-ano ayah anda ingin anda pulang sekarang." Ucap Rin.

_"__..."_

"Sesshomaru _sama_?" Panggil Rin.

_"__Bilang padanya aku akan pulang setelah sekolah usai."_

"Tapi-" Kata-kata Rin terputus saat ponsel ditangannya telah diambil oleh Inutaisho, ia terdiam dan membungkuk hormat saat Inutaisho mengibaskan sebelah tangannya. Memerintahkan ia untuk pergi.

_"__Rin?"_

"Kau terlalu memanjakan gadis itu Sesshomaru."

_"__..."_

"Kembali kemari." Ucap Inutaisho.

_"__Aku di sekolah."_

"Ayah tidak peduli."

_"__Kalau begitu kenapa aku harus peduli dengan ucapanmu?"_

"Sesshomaru..." Inutaisho memijat pangkal hidungnya, merasa pusing yang mendera kepalanya semakin berat. "Apa kau bersama Inuyasha?"

_"__Tidak."_

"Segera kembali, ayah ingin bicara denganmu."

_"__... baik." –tut tut tut_

**.**

**.**

Sesshomaru menatap layar ponselnya dengan pandangan datar, tadi itu ayahnya. Menggunakan Rin agar ia mau bicara, licik sekali. Menggunakan satu-satunya hal yang ada dalam hatinya untuk membuat ia patuh. Satu-satunya, gadis kecil itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang menyentuh hatinya. Mengembalikan ia yang sudah jatuh dalam keterpurukan, satu-satunya orang yang akan tersenyum tulus ketika ia pulang. Gadis kecil yang membawanya kembali dalam kehidupan.

Kembali ia simpan ponsel ditangannya dalam _blazer_ merah yang ia kenakan, sekarang ia harus kembali ketempat itu dan bertemu dengan dia. Bertemu dengan sang ayah dan mendengarkan semua omong kosongnya. Mungkin ini keterlaluan, tapi ia sakit. Ia sudah cukup sakit mengetahui semua kebenaran itu dari ayahnya dan semuanya cukup baginya untuk melakukan hal yang sama pada ayahnya.

Yah, ia sudah melakukan hal yang sama. Ia menyakiti ayahnya, juga anak haram dari sang ayah. Dia harus tahu jika semua itu pantas untuknya, untuk dia yang sudah membuatnya membenci kehadirannya.

"Sesshomaru _sama_," Sesshomaru melirik sebelah kanannya, seorang laki-laki dengan kemeja putihnya tengah membungkuk hormat kepadanya.

"Saya sudah memberikan Inuyasha _sama_ beberapa obat untuk mengobati lukanya." Ucap orang itu.

"Berikan penghilang rasa sakit padanya." Ucap Sesshomaru.

"Tetapi Inuyasha _sama_ harus mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, paling tidak satu hari untuk-"

"Dia tidak butuh istirahat." Sesshomaru melemparkan selembar cek kosong pada orang yang diketahui sebagai dokter itu. Orang itu langsung mengambil cek kosong yang tergeletak tak jauh dari kakinya dengan wajah menyiratkan kesenangan. "Baik! Akan saya lakukan!" Ucap orang itu, ia kembali memasuki ruangan dimana Inuyasha berada dengan wajah berseri-seri.

* * *

.

**################*###################***########### ########*################**

**O.o Kagari Hate The Real World o.O**

.

* * *

Kedua pemuda itu terus terdiam lebih dari lima menit mereka berada ditempat parkir khusus untuk para pelajar di sekolah dengan _title_ paling elit seantero Jepang. Tak bicara karena memang tak ada yang bisa dibicarakan, keduanya diam menyelami pikirannya masing-masing. Mungkin hanya seorang dari mereka yang tengah tenggelam di pikirannya sedangkan, yang satu terus memperhatikan dalam diam. Tak melewatkan sekecil apa pun gerakan yang dibuatnya.

Tangan porselen itu terjulur, menyentuh helaian halus dari rambut sang pemuda cantik. Tak ada penolakan seperti sebelumnya, pemuda itu hanya diam dengan wajah yang menghadap ke samping, memandang keluar kaca mobil dengan pandangan kosong. Tetap diam saat tubuhnya ditarik mendekat dengan sebuah tangan yang menangkup wajahnya, membuat ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Iris madu itu bertumpu pada paras tampan pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya.

Mempertemukan dua pasang mata yang serupa namun sangat berbeda jauh, mata yang menyiratkan kebencian dan mata yang kosong itu bertumpu. Hanya sekejap sebelum mata itu tertutup oleh kelopaknya, menyembunyikan pandangan hampa dari Inuyasha.

Sentuhan lembut pada bibirnya serasa bagai tusukan jarung dihatinya. Sangat perih ketika tubuhnya selalu diperlakukan semena-mena oleh sang kakak. Inuyasha meremas ujung _blazer_ seragam yang ia kenakan, menyalurkan betapa ia membenci ini. Membenci ketika Sesshomaru mulai melumat bibirnya, membasahi mulutnya dengan saliva miliknya. Menerobos masuk dalam mulutnya meski ia sudah menggigit bibirnya dengan keras agar tak ada celah untuk daging bertekstur lentur itu memasuki mulutnya.

"Nnnh...!" Ciuman lembut itu selalu menjadi awal dari lumatan kasarnya, ia mendesah. Tak kuasa menahan semua sentuhan yang seakan membuat tubuhnya menjadi semakin sensitif. Membuat ia menyuarakan semua tindakan Sesshomaru dengan alunan desahan dari bibirnya.

Ia merasakan tubuhnya ditarik oleh tangan-tangan yang kini meremas kencang punggung dan bagian bawahnya. Menariknya lebih dekat pada Sesshomaru hingga entah sejak kapan ia telah membebankan sebagian tubuhnya dipangkuan sang kakak.

"Mmmnnh... Nnnh!" Seakan baru tersadar dengan apa yang sedang terjadi, tubuh Inuyasha mengejang, ia meremas seragam Sesshomaru hingga seragam itu terlihat kusut ditangannya. Memukul dada berbalut kemeja putih itu dengan tubuh yang memberontak, berusaha menjauh dari Sesshomaru.

"Mmmh! Nnnnh!"

_Plak_!

_Klek_!

Sesshomaru terdiam melihat Inuyasha yang kini telah menjauh dari mobilnya, ia terdiam dengan wajah yang menghadap ke samping masih dengan posisi sama saat sebuah tamparan melayang dipipi kirinya. Ia diam merasakan rasa panas yang menjalar diwajah bagian kirinya juga sudut bibirnya yang perih dan terlihat mengalirkan sedikit darah. Ia hanya diam, diam melihat setitik cairan bening yang jatuh dicelana merah yang ia kenakan.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ia berlari, berlari sekencang yang ia bisa dengan matanya yang seakan memanas, air matanya terus memaksa keluar dan sangat sulit untuk ia tahan. Tak peduli sudah berapa kali ia dengan tak sengaja menabrak beberapa murid yang berjalan berlainan arah dengannya. Menerima umpatan demi umpatan yang dilontarkan padanya. Inuyasha terus berlalu hingga mencapai sebuah pintu putih dengan gambar kecil berbentuk siluet manusia di sampingnya.

Ia membuka pintu itu dengan kasar dan berjalan cepat menuju _washtafel_, memutar keran air dan membasuh wajahnya dengan cepat. Berkali-kali ia usap wajahnya dengan air, berkali-kali ia hapus lelehan air mata yang terus mengalir dari matanya. Lalu ia berhenti, Inuyasha menghentikan tangannya yang sejak tadi gemetaran membasuh wajahnya. Tangan itu berganti menjadi tumpuan tubuhnya, meremas erat pinggiran _washtafel_.

Lagi-lagi ia menangis, menangisi dirinya yang sudah tak berharga ini. Ia lelah, ia tak ingin lagi menjadi pelampiasan Sesshomaru. Lima hari, dan ia sudah berkali-kali menjadi pelampiasan seks menyimpang yang dilakukan kakaknya sendiri. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Pergi? Jika ia bisa, ia akan pergi dari tempat ini. Dari semua hal yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi padanya.

Tapi, ia tidak bisa.

"Kukira siapa yang menangis di toilet, ternyata kau pemuda cantik."

Inuyasha membalikkan tubuhnya, ia terkejut mendapati seseorang yang tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya disisi pintu kamar mandi. Dengan cepat ia menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang masih mengalir dipipinya lalu menatap tajam orang yang kini tengah menunjukan seringai lebar padanya.

"Ups! Maksudku gadis cantik." Ralat pemuda itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Inuyasha, ia tidak sedang dalam _mood_ yang baik untuk meladeni seseorang yang tidak jelas macam pemuda berambut hitam kuncir di depannya ini.

"Hm?" Pemuda itu menegakkan tubuhnya, "Aku hanya penasaran, saat aku lewat. Aku mendengar suara orang menangis dari toilet, tadinya kupikir kau hantu melihat rambut putih panjangmu itu." Jelas pemuda itu.

"Tapi..." Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Inuyasha, "... ternyata malah seorang gadis cantik yang tengah menangis." Pemuda itu terkekeh saat mendapati tatapan Inuyasha semakin menajam.

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan seorang gadis!" Tegas Inuyasha, "Aku laki-laki dan namaku-"

"Inuyasha, aku tahu." Ucap pemuda itu, Inuyasha tampak sedikit terkejut mendengar pemuda itu memanggil namanya.

"Jadi, pemuda can –ah maksudku Inuyasha. Apa yang membuatmu sampai menangis di toilet seperti ini, eh?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Bukan urusanmu." Inuyasha melangkahkan kakinya melewati pemuda itu. Bermaksud pergi, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika pemuda itu mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuatnya mematung.

"Apa karena kekasih _incest_mu? Siapa namanya, Sesshomaru?"

"A-pa maksudmu?"

Seringai dibibir pemuda itu kembali menghiasi wajahnya, ia berjalan mendekati Inuyasha yang memunggunginya. "Aku melihatmu kemarin, kau dan 'kakak'mu ditempat parkir~." Ucap pemuda itu.

"Kau, pacaran dengannya kan?" Tanya pemuda itu.

Inuyasha mengepalkan tangannya yang mulai gemetar, apa yang harus ia lakukan. Pemuda ini melihatnya, "Apa maumu?" Inuyasha membalikan tubuhnya menghadap pemuda itu.

Cengiran lebar langsung menyambut Inuyasha, ia mengerutkan alisnya bingung dengan sikap pemuda asing di depannya. "Kau ikut denganku!" Ucap pemuda itu seraya menarik tangan Inuyasha, membuat Inuyasha dengan terpaksa mengikuti langkahnya yang terburu-buru.

"He-hei!"

* * *

.

**################*###################***########### ########*################**

**O.o Kagari Hate The Real World o.O**

.

* * *

"Apa yang ingin ayah bicarakan?"

Sesshomaru kini tengah berdiri di depan meja sang ayah, menatap laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya itu dengan datar.

"Sikapmu semakin berubah Sesshomaru." Ucap Inutaisho, manik coklat emasnya terus menatap Sesshomaru.

"Apa hal ini yang ingin ayah bicarakan? Jika iya, aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Sesshomaru, baik-baik saja merupakan suatu kebohongan darinya. Dia tidak melihat kebohongan itu, tidak bisa membaca isi hatinya. Tidak melihat rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

Inutaisho berdiri dari kursinya, ia melangkahkan kaki berbalut celana hitam panjangnya mendekati Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru," Suara tegas dan penuh wibawa itu berubah lembut, tangan putih itu terangkat menyentuh wajah sang anak. "Aku ayahmu, kau tidak bisa menyangkal hal itu." Ucap Inutaisho.

"..."

"Hentikan apapun yang kau rasakan padaku."

_Set_

Tangan Sesshomaru menjauhkan tangan Inutaisho yang menyentuh kulit wajahnya. "Aku akan kembali ke sekolah jika tidak ada lagi yang ingin ayah bicarakan." Ucap Sesshomaru, ia berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu ruangan itu.

"Kau tahu 'ini' tidak benar." Sesshomaru menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu begitu mendengar ucapan dari ayahnya.

"..." Tangan Sesshomaru meremas kenop pintu di depannya sebelum memutar kenop itu.

_Cklek_!

_Blam_!

Sesshomaru terdiam saat sebelah tangan kembali menutup pintu yang baru saja ia buka, telapak tangan besar yang selalu memeluknya saat ia masih kecil. Tangan yang sudah berubah menjadi dingin.

"Apa yang ayah inginkan?" Tanya Sesshomaru, ia memandang lurus pintu coklat gelap di depannya tanpa berbalik untuk melihat ayahnya.

"Kau tidak mengulangi 'kenakalan'mu lagi." Jawab Inutaisho.

"Sesshomaru, 'ini' tidak benar –"

"Dan harus ku ulang berapa kali agar 'ayah' mengerti." Potong Sesshomaru cepat dengan penekanan pada kata yang diucapankannya, ia muak mendengar semua omong kosong dan celotehan laki-laki yang menjadi ayahnya ini. Semuanya hanya menambah rasa pusing dikepalanya. Ia muak.

Tangan yang menahan pintu itu perlahan kembali ke samping tubuh pemiliknya, membiarkan pintu tertutup itu kembali dibuka Sesshomaru yang langsung pergi tanpa berucap dengan ia yang menatap tubuh tegap sang anak dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Apa ini yang disebut gagal sebagai orang tua? Mungkin ia memang gagal, gagal menjadi seorang ayah yang baik untuk anak-anaknya. Ia gagal mendidik anak sulungnya hingga sang anak mengartikan semuanya kearah yang berbeda.

"Andai kau masih hidup..." Lirih Inutaisho, ia menoleh kearah kanannya. Melihat potret keluarga bahagianya dulu, keluarga yang sudah menjadi angan-angannya sekarang. Keluarga bahagia yang sudah hancur lima belas tahun yang lalu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pandangannya sangat dingin, mengalahkan kebekuan es di ujung bumi. Tersirat kemarahan dalam matanya, tersimpan jauh di dalam hatinya. Menutupi semuanya itu dengan ketidak pedulian terhadap semua yang ada disekitarnya. Tidak ada dan tidak boleh ada yang tahu isi hatinya atau, itu akan menjadi bumerang untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ia akan menyimpannya sendiri hingga ia hancur oleh kemarahannya itu.

* * *

.

**################*###################***########### ########*################**

**O.o Kagari Hate The Real World o.O**

.

* * *

"Kita mau kemana!" Tanya Inuyasha dengan suara yang sedikit keras.

"Hah? Apa katamu!"

_Twich_!

Dengan kesal Inuyasha menatap penuh ketajaman pada pemuda yang kini tengah mengendarai sepeda motornya –dan tentu saja tidak bisa melihatnya- dengan entah seberapa cepat motor itu melaju hingga ia harus berpegangan dengan sangat erat pada bagian pinggang pemuda itu.

"Kubilang kita mau kemana!" Tanya Inuyasha lagi.

"Ah? Kau lihat saja nanti! Aku akan membawamu ketempat dimana kau akan melupakan pacarmu yang membuatmu menangis itu!" Ucap pemuda itu, Inuyasha hanya bisa mengencangkan pegangannya saat motor yang ia naiki melaju dengan lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Terlebih saat motor yang ditumpanginya hampir saja menyenggol kendaraan lain di sampingnya membuat jantungnya serasa copot.

"Kau gila!" Teriak Inuyasha.

"Hahaha! Memangnya kenapa kalau aku gila, buka matamu! Ini menyenangkan!" Teriak pemuda itu, entah kenapa bagi Inuyasha pemuda ini tampak sangat senang saat kecepatan motornya semakin bertambah hingga hampir mencapai 80 km/jam.

"Tidak mau! Cepat turunkan aku!"

"Berisik! Lihat saja seberapa cepat aku bisa memacu motor ini!"

_Brmm_!

"Tu-tunggu! UWAA! Ka –kau sudah gila?!"

* * *

.

**###############*###################***############ #######*#################**

**O.o Kagari Hate The Real World o.O**

.

* * *

Seringai terlukis dengan jelas menghiasi paras tampan pemuda berambut hitam gelombang yang kini tengah menyandarkan sebelah bahunya pada pinggiran pintu yang terbuka lebar. Manik kelamnya terus menatap kearah yang sama sejak beberapa detik yang lalu ia memasuki ruangan ini. Ruangan khusus yang dibuat sekolah untuk mereka, kalangan atas dan juga sumber uang dari sekolahan ini.

_Trang_!

Suara nyaring itu berasal dari gelas kecil berbahan kaca yang terjatuh dari genggaman jemari lentik pemuda yang tengah membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang berukuran _king_ _size_, berada tak jauh darinya. Pemuda yang tengah menutup kedua manik keemasannya dengan sebelah tangan, serta surai putih keperakannya yang tersebar dengan indah disekitar bantal bulu angsa membuat pemuda itu terlihat seperti malaikat dimatanya.

Mata kelamnya melirik meja kecil disebelah tempat tidur, menemukan sebotol alkohol yang isinya hanya tersisa seperempat. Sekali lihat saja ia sudah tahu jika pemuda di depannya itu tengah dalam keadaan mabuk.

Kakinya melangkah mendekati sosok indah di depannya, berjalan dengan perlahan agar tak mengusik keheningan di ruangan itu. Ia menghentikan langkahnya begitu ia berada tepat di samping tempat tidur. Semakin dilihat, sosok di depannya semakin indah dalam matanya. Benar-benar mengagumkan, sosok lemah yang selalu berpura-pura jika ia kuat.

_Seet_

Ia mendudukan dirinya di samping pemuda itu, tangannya terjulur untuk mengangkat tangan yang menutupi sebagian wajah tampan dihadapannya. Ia tersenyum begitu melihat kedua manik coklat keemasan itu terbuka.

"Ini sekolahan Sessho, tidak seharusnya kau mabuk di sini." Ucapnya pada pemuda itu.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri..."

"Meninggalkanmu yang tengah mabuk berat seperti ini?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Aku...baik-baik saja..."

Kekehan pelan terdengar dari bibir tipis Naraku, apanya yang baik-baik saja. Rona merah yang menjalar di sekitar wajahnya juga pandangan mata yang tidak fokus ini tidak mungkin ia percaya jika pemuda dihadapannya ini baik-baik saja kan?

"Hei, _what's_ _wrong_?" Naraku mengelus pelipis Sesshomaru.

"..."

"Hmm... biar ku tebak. 'Dia' lagi?" Ucap Naraku, dan _gotcha_! Tebakannya tepat sasaran, Sesshomaru mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Memang karena dia, sekali lihat pun ia tahu pasti apa yang membuat sahabatnya ini lari pada apa yang namanya alkohol.

Naraku menundukan tubuhnya, mendekatkan dirinya pada Sesshomaru. Ia kembali tersenyum saat hembusan napas hangat bercampur bau alkohol menerpa penciumannya. "Lihat dirimu, tanpa pertahanan." Ucap Naraku.

"..."

"Hei... Sessho," Naraku menatap paras sempurna di depannya, "Sepertinya aku..." ia menggantung ucapannya. Menggerakan jari-jarinya untuk sedikit menyingkap keras seragam yang dikenakan Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru memejamkan matanya, membiarkan jari-jari pemuda bersuari hitam di depannya menyentuh lembut permukaan kulit lehernya yang sedikit menghangat.

"_Do what ever you want_."

Tawa kecil terdengar dari Naraku, "Kau terlalu mudah, aku lebih suka saat pertamamu. Memberontak lalu pasrah dengan sendirinya, mendesah dengan suara indah bahkan melebihi semua gadis dan laki-laki yang pernah ku tiduri. Yah... meski bukan namaku sih yang kau sebut." Ucap Naraku.

"..."

Tatapan Naraku berubah datar, "_Mood_ku hilang." Ucapnya, "Kenapa kau jadi semakin menyedihkan seperti ini Sessho, kau harusnya melupakan 'dia'."

"..."

Naraku mengela napasnya melihat Sesshomaru yang berpura-pura tidur dan tak menjawab ucapannya. Dasar, pemuda ini memang sangat menyusahkan. Dari dulu hingga sekarang selalu saja begini, membentengi dirinya dengan ketidak pedulian. Menipu dirinya sendiri, menutup hatinya.

"Khe... dasar so kuat." Cibir Naraku, ia menggeser tubuhnya lebih dekat pada Sesshomaru. Mengubah posisi duduknya dan menarik tubuh yang tengah terbaring itu, menjadikan kedua pahanya sebagai bantalan penyangga untuk kepala Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru hanya diam atas perlakuan pemuda bermata kelam itu padanya, ia lebih memilih menyamankan dirinya dengan sedikit menggeser kepalanya dan kembali terlelap. Ia butuh istirahat... dari semuanya.

* * *

.

**###############*###################***############ #######*#################**

**O.o Kagari Hate The Real World o.O**

.

* * *

_Ckiit_!

"Kita sampai~!" Teriakan semangat itu berasal dari pemuda bersurai hitam kuncir dengan cengiran lebar diwajahnya. Ia tampak menghentikan laju motornya tepat sebelum motor itu menabrak dinding putih dengan banyak coretan warna warni disekitarnya.

"Hei Inuyasha, buka matamu. Sampai kapan kau akan memelukku heh?" Ujar pemuda itu pada seseorang yang sejak tadi terus membenamkan wajahnya pada punggungnya juga terus meremas seragam sekolahnya hingga seragamnya yang sudah acak-acakan itu menjadi bertambah kusut.

"Kau gila! Kau gila! Kau gila!" Teriak Inuyasha dengan wajah yang masih terbenam dipunggung pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu memutar bola mata sebiru langitnya, "Ck! Sudah berapa kali kau bilang aku gila, heh? Ayolah buka matamu, kita sudah sampai." Ujar pemuda itu.

"Wei! Kouga!" Pemuda itu menoleh saat mendengar namanya dipanggil, ia melambaikan tangannya saat melihat dua laki-laki berpakaian layaknya anak berandalan lengkap dengan rantai dan pakaian serba levisnya berjalan kearah pemuda itu.

"Yo! Teman-teman!" Teriak pemuda itu.

"Kau ini kemana saja heh? Sudah lama sekali tidak menemui kami?" Seorang diantara dua laki-laki tadi memukul pelan bahu pemuda itu.

"Kalian tahulah, aku kena hukum dari sekolah. Malah hampir terkena _drop_ _out_." Ucap pemuda itu.

"Hei, Kouga." Kedua pemuda itu melihat kearah belakang Kouga, melihat seseorang berambut putih panjang yang sejak tadi menyembunyikan wajahnya di belakang tubuh Kouga. "Kenapa kau membawa nenek-nene –"

_Blush_!

Wajah kedua orang itu memerah sempurna saat pemuda bersurai putih yang dikira nenek-nenek itu menunjukan wajahnya. Mereka meneguk ludahnya paksa melihat paras manis dengan kulit putih bersih yang terlihat sangat halus dimata mereka, sedangkan yang dipandangi hanya bisa menunjukan wajah bingungnya melihat kedua laki-laki itu terdiam dengan tampang yang menurutnya, bodoh?

"Mereka kenapa?" Tanya Inuyasha.

"Mungkin _shock_ karena baru saja melihat bidadari cantik yang tengah memelukku." Jawab pemuda di depannya. Inuyasha mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti namun sedetik kemudian ia memelintir perut pemuda itu dengan kedua jari tangannya hingga pemuda itu berteriak kesakitan.

"A-auch! _Stop_! _Stop_! Apa yang kau lakukan, sakit tahu!" Pemuda itu meringis, menatap kesal Inuyasha.

"Apa maksudmu dengan bidadari hah?! Sudah kubilang aku bukan perempuan?!" Teriak Inuyasha.

"Kalau bukan kenapa kau marah! Berarti yang kubilang tadi benarkan!"

"Kau itu menyebalkan tahu!"

"Memangnya kau tidak!"

"Dasar bodoh!"

"Kau yang bodoh!"

"Jangan mengataiku bodoh! Dasar penculik!"

"Kau yang duluan mengataiku! Dan siapa yang kau sebut penculik heh?!"

"Tentu. saja. kau!" Ucap Inuyasha penuh penekanan.

"Hah? Aku?" Pemuda itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Memangnya apa yang kulakukan sampai kau menyebutku begitu?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Kau membawaku kabur dari sekolah, memangnya itu bukan tindakan penculikan!" Ucap Inuyasha.

"Dasar anak rumahan! Begitu saja kau sebut penculikan!"

"A-ano..." Kedua pemuda itu menoleh ke samping, melihat dua laki-laki yang menggaruk belakang kepala mereka dengan bodohnya. Sepertinya merasa kebingungan dengan pertengkaran keduanya yang benar-benar sepele itu.

"Kouga, seharusnya kau perkenalkan gadis cantik yang kau bawa ini." ucap salah satu dari laki-laki itu.

_Ctik_!

Lagi-lagi telinganya mendengar sesuatu yang tabu, sekali lagi ada satu orang yang lagi-lagi menyebutnya 'gadis cantik'. Mereka buta atau memang tidak punya mata? Demi apa pun, memangnya apanya dari dirinya yang mirip seorang perempuan hingga ia harus selalu dikatai seperti itu sih?

"Sebaiknya jangan sebut dia 'gadis' kalau kalian tidak ingin menyesal." Ucap pemuda bermanik kelam itu saat merasakan aura-aura tidak mengenakan dari Inuyasha. "Percaya atau tidak dia ini laki-laki."

_Krik_... _krik_... _krik_...

"Hah?!"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Manik Inuyasha tak henti-hentinya bergerak-gerak kesegala arah, ia nampak antusias dan bingung disaat bersamaan. Bingung karena baru pertama kalinya ia berada ditempat asing yang terlihat sangat kumuh tetapi juga sangat penuh warna, ia antusias melihat begitu banyaknya orang-orang yang berkumpul dengan berbagai macam motor modifikasinya.

"Bagaimana? Aku benar kan?" Inuyasha menoleh kearah kirinya, mendapati pemuda yang baru saja ia ketahui namanya tengah menyodorkan sekaleng minuman dingin padanya. Ia menatap ragu minuman ditangan pemuda itu.

"Tenang saja, ini hanya _softdrink_, bukan racun." Ucap pemuda itu sedikit bercanda.

Dengan sedikit ragu Inuyasha mengambil minuman kaleng ditangan pemuda itu, "Jadi, Kouga itu namamu?" Tanya Inuyasha.

Pemuda itu mendudukan dirinya di atas drum bekas yang menjadi sandaran punggung Inuyasha"He'em, eh? Kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Memangnya kau tidak tahu namaku ya?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Memangnya kapan kau memberitahuku?" Tanya balik Inuyasha, ia melirik pemuda di belakangnya mengerutkan alis. Sepertinya sedang berpikir.

Seraya menunggu pemuda bernama Kouga itu menyambungkan kabel-kabel diotaknya Inuyasha memilih membuka minuman kaleng yang tadi diberikan pemuda itu, bunyian kecil terdengar saat penutup kaleng itu ia buka. Ia mencium bau soda dalam kaleng itu sebelum mendekatkannya kemulutnya.

"Ah! Aku tidak pernah memberitahu namaku padamu ya!" Teriakan Kouga yang tiba-tiba mengagetkan Inuyasha hingga ia terlonjak dan tanpa sengaja membuatnya meremas kaleng ditangannya hingga hampir semua isi dari minuman kaleng ditangannya tumpah dan membasahi seragam bagian depannya.

"A –ah..." Kouga merasakan bulir keringat besar mengalir di belakang kepalanya. "Aku tidak sengaja ehehehe..." Ucap Kouga kaku-kaku.

Inuyasha menghela napasnya, sudahlah. Hari ini cukup mengoceh panjang lebar dengan pemuda urakan bernama Kouga ini. "Tidak apa-apa." Ucap Inuyasha.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menautkan kedua alisnya, bingung? Jelas saja, bukan kah pemuda manis di depannya ini tadi selalu membalas ucapannya? Tapi kenapa sekarang malah bisa dibilang, kalem?

"Heh? Kau kesurupan ya?" Tanya Kouga ngawur.

"Ck! Kau menyebalkan!" Inuyasha menegakkan tubuh, ia berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Kouga yang cengo melihat perubahan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba.

"He –hei! Tunggu, kau mau kemana?" Kouga berlari menyusul Inuyasha.

"Kembali." Jawab Inuyasha singkat tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kembali? Ke sekolah?" Tanya Kouga.

"Bukan, ke laut." Jawab Inuyasha kesal.

"Hah?" Pemuda berambut hitam itu berlari hingga mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Inuyasha. "Buat apa kembali ke sana? Kau mau dihukum apa karena bolos?"

Langkah Inuyasha terhenti diikuti Kouga yang menghentikan langkah di depannya. "Kau itu berisik tahu, menyebalkan!" Lalu kembali berjalan.

"Tunggu." Kouga menarik tangan Inuyasha hingga si empunya menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatapnya. "Kau mau kembali dengan keadaan seperti itu?" Tanya Kouga, Inuyasha mengerutkan keningnya, memangnya dia kenapa. Ia melihat Kouga yang menatap lurus kearahnya. Ia mengikuti arah tatapan itu dan benar juga, bajunya kotor karena tumpahan minuman soda tadi.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Inuyasha.

"Ikut aku." Kouga menarik tangan Inuyasha dan berjalan kearah motornya yang tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

"Apa sih!" Inuyasha menarik tangannya yang ditahan Kouga.

"Sudah diam saja!" Ucap Kouga memerintah.

"..." Inuyasha menatap Kouga yang kini tengah mengobrak-abrik jok motornya seperti mencari sesuatu. Lalu sekejap sesuatu terlempar kearah wajah Inuyasha dan menutupi pandangannya. Tangan Inuyasha mengambil benda yang dilemparkan kearahnya itu dan menatap bingung pada Kouga.

"Ganti pakaianmu. Tidak mungkin kau ke sekolah memakai baju kotor begitu." Ucap Kouga, tidak sadar jika pakaiannya sendiri urak-urakan ditambah beberapa noda yang nampaknya sudah dangkal di sana sini.

"Aku pakai bajuku saja." Ucap Inuyasha, ia menyerahkan kemeja berwarna hitam kebiruan ditangannya pada Kouga.

"Kau itu kenapa sih? Cepat sana ganti." Ucap Kouga.

"Tidak usah." Tolak Inuyasha.

Kouga menyipitkan matanya namun sesaat kemudian ia menyeringai. Sepertinya menarik jika ia sedikit menggoda pemuda di depannya ini. "Kenapa, jangan-jangan kau takut aku merapemu ya?" Tanya Kouga.

"A –apa?!" Inuyasha menatap penuh _horror_ pada Kouga. Sedangkan pemuda bermanik biru langit itu malah semakin bersemangat untuk menggoda Inuyasha saat melihat reaksi yang ditunjukan pemuda itu.

"Ah, tidak. Jangan-jangan ditubuhmu itu penuh _kissmark_, jadi kau malu menunjukannya ya! Haha... ternyata kau itu _masochist_ juga ya! Haha..."

_Deg_!

Kepala Inuyasha tertunduk, pandangannya berubah kosong menatap tanah coklat yang menjadi pijakannya. Helaian putih peraknya terjatuh hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang menunduk.

Tawa Kouga semakin lama semakin mengecil melihat perubahan _atmosfer_ yang ditunjukan Inuyasha. 'Ucapanku benar ya?' Tanyanya dalam hati, sepertinya perkataannya barusan bukan lagi sekedar godaan atau keusilan karena ternyata malah tepat sasaran. Boleh kah ia sekarang _sweatdrop_ sendiri karena perkataannya?

"A –a, ba –baiklah. Sebaiknya kau ganti bajumu di sana," Kouga menunjuk satu-satunya bangunan yang terlihat lebih terawat dari beberapa bangunan lain di sekelilingnya. "Tenang saja, di sana aman." Ucapnya, yang diajak bicara hanya diam seraya melangkahkan kakinya ketempat yang ditunjukan Kouga tadi.

"Dasar mulut bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak menjaga ucapanmu sih!" Gumam Kouga seraya memukul-mukul pelan mulutnya.

Lima menit dan Inuyasha kembali mendekati Kouga dengan pakaian yang sudah berganti, ia memakai kemeja hitam kebiruan yang amat sangat cocok dipakainya karena ukuran kemeja itu sangat pas ditubuhnya.

Kouga bersiul pelan melihat penampilan Inuyasha tanpa seragam sekolah, terlihat lebih manis dimatanya. "Ternyata ukuran bajumu sama denganku ya." Ujarnya seraya menaiki motor besar miliknya. Inuyasha hanya mendengus mendengar ucapan pemuda itu dan menaiki motor Kouga. Tidak berniat membalas ucapan pemuda urakan itu.

Kouga menyalakan mesin motornya dan segera melaju menjauhi tempat itu setelah sebelumnya berpamitan kepada teman-temannya di sana. Tidak tahu, kenapa ia harus menuruti kemauan pemuda manis yang tengah memeluk erat pinggangnya ini.

* * *

.

**###############*###################***############ #####*###################**

**O.o Kagari Hate The Real World o.O**

.

* * *

Mata beriris coklat keemasannya berkilat melihat pemandangan yang tampak di depannya, terpantul jelas dalam bola matanya. Seorang pemuda bersurai sama dengannya yang tengah bersendau gurau dengan seseorang. Ia menegakan tubuhnya yang sejak tadi membebankan sebagian tubuhnya pada pemuda bersurai hitam gelombang di sampingnya.

"Khe... sepertinya dia habis bersenang-senang." Ia tak mempedulikan ucapan Naraku, perhatiannya kini hanya tertuju sepenuhnya pada pemandangan di depannya. Pada sang adik yang tengah berbicara lepas pada seorang pemuda yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Tunggulah di mobil, aku yang akan menemuinya." Naraku menarik kembali tangan Sesshomaru namun tepisan pelan ia dapatkan dari pemuda itu.

Naraku terdiam sejenak seraya memperhatikan Sesshomaru yang diam tak bergerak dengan tatapan datarnya, ia menghela napas melihat sikap dari sahabatnya itu. "Baik-baik, aku akan menemuinya sekarang." Ujarnya seraya berjalan meninggalkan Sesshomaru.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Ya sudah ya, aku tidak mau berlama-lama ditempat ini." Ucap Kouga, ia terlihat sangat kesal saat pemuda di depannya ini malah menceramahi dirinya tentang kedisiplinan dan hal lain sebagainya.

"Kau itu, aku sedang bicara tahu!" Ucap Inuyasha.

"Baiklah, _jaa_ _ne_! Lain kali aku akan mengajakmu ketempat _favorite_ku!" Motor itu pun langsung melesat menjauh, menyisakan Inuyasha yang menatap kesal kearah dimana motor itu hilang di tikungan jalan.

'Kouga, pemuda yang aneh.' Pikir Inuyasha, ia membalikan tubuhnya. Bermaksud untuk memasuki gedung sekolah namun langkahnya terhenti. Ia mematung dengan wajah yang memucat. Di sana, hanya berjarak satu meter darinya telah berdiri seseorang yang kemarin membuatnya terperangkap bersama Sesshomaru. "Na –raku _senpai_." Panggil Inuyasha lirih.

"Hai Inu _chan_, bagaimana jalan-jalanmu? Menyenangkan?" Tanya Naraku dengan seulas senyum khasnya.

Inuyasha mulai melangkah mundur, "A –aku –"

_Grep_!

"Sesshomaru ingin bertemu denganmu." Tangan Naraku langsung mencengkram pergelangan tangan Inuyasha saat pemuda itu hampir saja melarikan diri darinya.

"Lepaskan aku _senpai_! Aku ti –tidak mau!" Inuyasha berusaha melepaskan cengkraman yang serasa meremukan tulang pada pergelangan tangannya itu. Cengkraman itu sangat kencang hingga pergelangan tangannya yang tertutupi lengan kemeja itu mulai memerah. Bukan hanya karena dari cengkraman Naraku, tapi karena memang pergelangannya itu masih sakit dan memar akibat ikatan yang dipasang kakaknya kemarin.

"Maaf Inu _chan_, aku tidak terima penolakan." Ucap Naraku, ia segera berjalan ketempat dimana Sesshomaru berada. Menyeret Inuyasha yang nampaknya sudah mati-matian menahan sakit dipergelangan tangannya.

"Se –_senpai_!"

_Cklek_!

_Brugh_!

Inuyasha meringis saat kakinya terantuk lantai mobil, ia memegangi lututnya yang terasa berdenyut sakit dengan sebelah tangannya. Matanya yang menutup karena terkejut tubuhnya dilempar dengan tiba-tiba ke dalam mobil mulai terbuka, ia terbelalak melihat seseorang yang ada di depannya. Tubuhnya gemetar melihat wajah dingin itu menatapnya layaknya ia begitu rendah dimatanya. Ia yang bagai mangsa tak berdaya yang bersimpuh di depannya.

"Sessho –"

_Gret_!

Tubuh Inuyasha terangkat saat Sesshomaru menarik kerah kemeja yang dipakainya dengan tiba-tiba. Ia menggigit bibirnya keras melihat betapa dekatnya pandangan dingin Sesshomaru menatapnya.

_Tes_

"Akh!" Tubuh Inuyasha mengejang, ia refleks berteriak keras hingga air matanya terjatuh begitu saja saat ia merasakan anusnya yang masih terbalut celana lengkap ditusuk secara tiba-tiba oleh dua jari yang kini bergerak liar keluar masuk lubang anusnya. Ia berteriak tertahan merasakan gesekan kasar kain celana yang memasuki dinding rektumnya.

"H –hentikan! A –akh!" Tubuh Inuyasha menggelinjat ke atas hingga hampir menyentuh atap mobil, ia menggelengkan kepalanya saat rasa perih dan panas menjalar dibagian bawahnya.

Bibir Sesshomaru terbuka dan menjilat bagian dada kemeja yang dipakai Inuyasha dan dengan cepat menunjukan gigi-gigi putihnya yang langsung mengigit _nipple_ Inuyasha yang terlihat sedikit menonjol. Inuyasha kembali berteriak dan meronta, gigitan dibagian dadanya amat terasa sakit ia rasakan. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan nipple kecilnya yang hampir putus karena himpitan gigi-gigi Sesshomaru.

"Ha-ah! Hen –tikan! Sakit! Akh! Sakit!" Racau Inuyasha, lelehan air mata sudah sejak tadi membasahi wajahnya. Ia merasa sangat takut melebihi sebelumnya, ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Sesshomaru.

"Nnnah! Jang –an! Kumohon AHH!" Celana merah yang dikenakan Inuyasha telah terbagi menjadi dua bagian dengan sobekan kasar dipaha kanannya hingga kebelakang pantatnya, mengekspos bebas belahan bulat itu. Matanya yang tergenang air sempat melihat sesuatu yang berkilau keperakan yang tengah digenggam Sesshomaru. Apa itu? Sungguh, ia sangat merasa takut sekarang.

Belum ia merasakan napasnya kembali normal, Inuyasha sudah dikejutkan lagi dengan sesuatu yang besar menerobos anusnya dengan paksa. Tertanam sempurna hanya dengan sekali dorongan kuat tangan-tangan Sesshomaru."

"AAAKH!"

Kaki Inuyasha gemetar, ia nampak tak mampu lagi untuk menahan berat tubuhnya hingga ia jatuh dalam pelukan Sesshomaru. Gigi-giginya bergemeletuk, bukan karena dingin namun karena rasa sakit yang sangat menyiksanya.

"Keh –keluarkan..." Lirih Inuyasha dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal. "S –sakit!"

"Nnnh... Ah! Ha-ah! Ja –ngan! Kumohon!" Dengan tiba-tiba Inuyasha mendesah, ia menenggakkan kepalanya ke atas saat sesuatu dalam anusnya bergetar dengan hebat dan menggelitik lubang dalam tubuhnya. "Kumohon..nnnh! Ke –keluarkha..nnh!"

"Aah! Ah...!" Belahan bibir itu mendesah keras, sangat keras hingga pemuda bersurai hitam gelombang yang berada di luar mobil bisa mendengar suara eksotisnya dengan senyuman aneh.

Wajah Inuyasha memerah sempurna, getaran hebat di dalam anusnya tak bisa ia pungkiri membuat dirinya merasa nikmat meski tak sampai menyentuh titik terdalamnya. Namun ia tak mau seperti ini, apa pun yang di masukan Sesshomaru ke dalam anusnya itu ia tidak akan menyerah untuk meminta berhenti.

Suara sobekan kecil membuat Inuyasha melirik kearah bawah, mendapati kedua tangan Sesshomaru yang tak lagi menahan tubuhnya namun ia yang malah menyandar tubuh bagian depan Sesshomaru dengan kedua tangan yang mencengkram erat bahunya. Mata Inuyasha terus mengikuti gerakan tangan Sesshomaru yang tengah menempelkan sesuatu dipaha kirinya dengan sesuatu yang seperti lem atau perekat?

"Keh –keluar –ah! Khan! Nnah...!"

Tubuh Inuyasha terhempas ke samping Sesshomaru saat tangan Sesshomaru mendorong kuat dadanya. Napas Inuyasha tersengal-sengal, ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan benda asing yang ada dalam anusnya. Inuyasha terduduk miring dengan tangan kanannya sebagai tumpuan, tubuhnya terus gemetaran karena benda itu semakin masuk lebih dalam, dalam anusnya.

Tangan kiri Inuyasha bergerak ke belakang tubuhnya, ia benar-benar ingin mengeluarkan benda dianusnya itu namun dihentikan oleh tangan Sesshomaru yang menggenggam jemari lentiknya. Ia menatap Sesshomaru dengan pandangan sayu, sebagian dari akalnya sudah menyerah dengan kenikmatan ini.

Tatapan datar itu tak berubah melihat adiknya yang sudah begitu 'berantakan' dihadapannya. Ia menatap wajah yang memerah dengan pandangannya yang sayu lalu turun kebagian dada, ia melihat sedikit cairan yang merembes dibagian dada adiknya itu meski tersamar dengan warna gelap kemeja yang dipakainya. Kemeja, bukan seragam sekolah yang ia pakai saat terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Ia sangat yakin kemeja ini bukan milik Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru memiringkan tubuhny, membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Inuyasha. Ia menyesap aroma asing yang menguar dari tubuh itu, cemara. Bukan aroma manis yang selalu diciumnya dari tubuh sang adik.

"Akh!" Tarikan keras pada rambut panjang yang tergerai indah itu membuat beberapa helaian putih Inuyasha tercabut. Pemuda itu meringis dengan tangan yang meremas jemari Sesshomaru yang berada diantara helaian rambutnya.

Inuyasha menatap Sesshomaru dengan pandangan memohon, cengkraman pada rambutnya benar-benar terasa sakit baginya. "Jangan pernah mencoba untuk melepaskan _vibrator_ dalam tubuhmu." Kata-kata itu sungguh terdengar dingin ditelinga Inuyasha, ia menatap sang kakak yang kini tengah menegakkan duduknya dan membuka pintu mobil di sampingnya.

Naraku melihat Sesshomaru yang keluar dari mobil yang sejak tadi disandari olehnya, ia langsung menyeringai saat mendapati sedikit cairan berwarna merah pada sekitar dagu sahabatnya itu. "Jangan terlalu kasar _dear_." Ujarnya seraya menyeka darah yang ada di dagu Sesshomaru. "Pulanglah, tubuhmu panas."

Jemari Sesshomaru menjauhkan tangan yang berada diwajahnya, ia melirik Naraku sebelum berjalan pergi tanpa berkata apa pun.

Punggung tegap berbalut _gakuran_ itu menjauh dengan cepat dari penglihatan Naraku, tubuh tegap namun berbeda dengan dalamnya. Naraku tersenyum kecil mengingat apa yang terlintas dipikirannya barusan, ia menggeleng dan menghela napasnya sebelum beralih menatap pintu mobil di sampingnya.

Tangan kanannya membuka pintu belakang mobil hitam itu, ia bersiul pelan melihat pemandangan menggiurkan yang langsung menyapa mata kelamnya. Sepertinya ia harus menenangkan sesuatu diselangkangannya setelah ini. Matanya memandang Inuyasha yang kini tengah terduduk miring dengan sebelah kaki yang berada di atas jok. Napasnya terengah-engah dengan seluruh tubuhnya yang gemetaran, terlebih dengan celananya yang robek dibagian atas paha hingga bagian belakangnya.

"Mungkin aku harus meminjammu untuk satu hari dari Sesshomaru nanti." Ujar Naraku, ia menyeringai saat tubuh itu beringsut menjauhinya. Ah... ia ingin sekali mencobanya walau pun hanya sekali. Pasti menyenangkan saat pemuda dihadapannya ini berteriak dan mendesah seperti tadi di bawah kungkungannya.

Baiklah, sudah cukup berkhayalnya. Ia harus merapikan pemuda ini sebelum jemputan pemuda ini datang.

"Hiks..." Naraku melirik Inuyasha saat telinganya mendengar isakan kecil dari pemuda itu. Ia menghela napasnya saat melihat beberapa butiran cairan bening yang menetes jatuh dari dagu Inuyasha.

Naraku menghela napasnya, "Hei, kau benci Sesshomaru?" Tanya Naraku namun pemuda di depannya tetap diam tak menjawab.

"Sebaiknya jangan, sudah cukup banyak dia menerima kebencian dari orang lain." Inuyasha menatap Naraku dengan pandangan sedikit terkejut dan bingung. Namun sepertinya _senpai_nya itu tak berniat untuk mengatakan apa pun lagi.

"Ganti pakaianmu." Ucap Naraku, ia menyerahkan pakaian yang ia dapat dari bagasi mobil pada Inuyasha. Ia mengangkat bahunya acuh saat melihat pemuda itu malah terdiam menatap dirinya. "Inu _chan_, jangan memandangku begitu. Kau mau aku berubah pikiran dan merapemu sekarang juga?" Tanyanya.

Mendengar hal itu Inuyasha langsung mengambil pakaian yang terlipat rapi ditangan Naraku dan mulai mengganti pakaiannya.

'Sepertinya akan lebih menarik kalau aku juga ikut.' Naraku menyeringai saat matanya melihat tubuh putih penuh bercak merah Inuyasha. Sepertinya Sesshomaru benar-benar sudah keterlaluan dengan anak ini.

'Ah... bukankah dari awal aku memang sudah ikut?'

* * *

**To be continue~**

* * *

A/N : Yo minna san! ^^/  
Udah sebulan belum ya? Eh, dichapter ini nggak ada lemon. Gomen ya~ soalnya alur cerita akan makin lambat kalau lemonan terus. Aku juga rada kasian kalau Inuyasha dirape mulu, ada yang minta sex toys kan? Tuh di atas dah kukabulin meski cuma sebatas lime tanpa kecut tingkat kuadrat.

Lima hari nih buat chapter ini, XD

Eh, eh.. boleh tanya... aku punya janji sama salah satu readers di fiksi ini untuk membuat fic lain fandom Inuyasha. Aku inget janjinya tapi lupa siapa yang minta -.-a  
Kira-kira apakah itu salah satu dari kalian? Kasih tau ya, soalnya ficnya udah setengah jalan meski masih mpot-mpotan(?) karena ga kuat nulis saking dia minta hard :D #plakkk!

Sekian deh! Jaa ne~~

Review?


	6. Hateless

**A/N:** Yo! Aku balik lagi nih! Gomen ne soalnya kemarin sempet hiatus dan semua fiksiku nggak aku kerjain sama sekali Xda #plaakkk!

Tapi beneran, nih aku lanjut kan? Aku hiatus cuma bentar kan? Maklumilah aku yang menjadi seorang pelajar SMK yang harus mengerjakan laporan PSG nya. Ditambah ulangan juga tuh T,Tv

Jujur aja ya, aku sedang mengalami apa yang dinamakan titik jenuh melakukan sesuatu. Entah itu fanfiction, Fb, Tweet dan bahkan hidup. Bayangkan, menemukan titik jenuh hidup. OMG! Benar-benar bukan sesuatu yang bagus.

Masih muda dan sudah mengalami itu. Cuma bisa berharap semangatku kembali lagi, tapi entahlah. Kuharap sih segera ^^

Nggak usah curcol banyak-banyak deh, nanti aku dibilang kebanyakan ngomong lagi hehehe... Baiklah, sebaiknya bales review~!

* * *

Balas Review ~

**RinMatsushima29 :**

Eh, ini dilanjut... tapi masih kasar.. yang kasarkan lebih menantang :3 *apaan sih!*

Makasih reviewnya ^^

**qisvu :**

Duh... rata-rata yang baca fic ini pasti bilang sadis atau kejem banget deh... -,-a

But, this's hurt/comfort... jadi harus do~ng

Yang nikah.. ah... Aku juga mau kalo itu Sessho mah..

Makasih reviewnya ^^

**Chikki20 :**

Yups,,, ini udah apdet XD Baca ya~

Makasih reviewnya ^^

**Amach cie cerry blossom :**

Ah, segini doang sih belum sadis... masih banyak kesadisan-kesadisan lain yang belum kutunjukkan .. bwahahah #plakk!

Wellcome to fandom Inuyasha ^^

Makasih reviewnya XD

**MICHIN :**

Doomo,,, ^^a aku jadi malu ah, ini cuma fic abal yang keluar(?) dari otakku aja kok!

Makasih reviewnya ya~^^

**Toples kaca :**

Ok! Makasih reviewnya ! ^^

**LalaClouds :**

OK! Aku sih nggak boleh punya rasa kasihan di sini, tapi yah... Inu chan emang kasihan sih.. -,-a

Doomo semangatnya! :D

Makasih reviewnya!

**Rannada Youichi :**

Aku nggak bisa kasih tahu sekarang kapan Sessho berubah or gimana-gimananya~ karna nanti nggak surprise ^^

Ah, kusaranin jangan terlalu err.. yah sama Kouga..

Makasih udah review ditiap chapter ya ^^/

**Uchina no novi :**

Ah, makasih-makasih :" aku jadi malu -/-a

Makasih reviewnya ^^

**Tie takarai :**

Nih, udah di apdet,, makasih reviewnya ya ^^

**tiwiizqitama :**

Doomo ^^

Belum aku pastiin mau sampai berapa chapter... semoga aja ga lebih dari belasan :D

Makasih reviewnya ^^

**chy karin :**

Well, gomen ne... di chapter ini ratenya turun lagi n nggak ada lemon ^^

soalnya aku mau ngasih beberapa scene yang nampilin kelemahan dari si pemeran utama ^^

Makasih reviewnya ^^

**Tie :**

Ala mak, kau buat fic kah di review ini.. hehehe... menarik-menarik, tapi masih kurang tega kalau hanya segitu saja yang dialami sama Inu chanku.

Makasih reviewnya ^^

**Rha0108 :**

Kira-kira seperti itu... tapi, masih terlalu cepat menyimpulkan 'hal' yang kamu sebutkan itu.. This is very complicated.. jadi tidak yah... kesimpulan awalnya lah yang kamu sebutkan itu.

Makasih reviewnya ^^

**Keylovemelt :**

Yaps,, dia itu emang dibuat rada tega disini ;3 ah, tapi menurutku ini masih belum apa-apa sih.. -,-a

Kira-kira seperti itu, tapi bukan hanya itu masalahnya ^^

makasih reviewnya ^^/

**Azriel1827 :**

Ok-ok! Aku apdet nih ^^

untuk scene Koga sama Inu chan,, di sini masih memperdalam karakter Sessho dulu.. mungkin chap depan aku munculin lagi... Makasih reviewnya ya! ^^

**Guest :**

Nih aku apdet ! Aw, apanya yang ga nahan nieh~~ ekhm.. ekhm...

Makasih reviewnya ^^

**deviluk shin ryu :**

Sama-sama ^^ Makasih udah review juga ya ^^

**Code Name :**

Ah, aku dendam karena dia lebih milih Kagome sebagai istri dari pada Sessho yang jelas-jelas gantengnya ga ketulungan !

Makasih reviewnya ^^/

**Fu :**

Semua yang kamu tanyain itu masih rahasia n masih kucari n ku ubek-ubek dalam otakku,, masalah chapter, yah semoga ga lebih dari belasan deh.. ^^

Yah,,, Sessho melakukan itu' um.. it's just Lust n hateless... So, sulit untuk seorang Sessho mencintai Inu, yupzz.. Sessho punya kenangan yang menyakitkan... but that not the point, Sessho seperti terjebak da- *dibekep kaos kaki Sule* #plakkk!

Ah, makasih sudah review ^^

**LadyShaphireBlue :**

Iya-iya,, tapi nggak segitu aja kok masalahnya ^^ masih banyak lagi,, assassin,, aku WB sama adegan fightingnya XD

Makasih reviewnya ^^

**Akatsuki Noah :**

Kamu tega banget sama Sessho, masa dia ditolah Inu chan sih? Kan dia kecew :3 #plakkk!

Ah, Lemonnya udah kukurangi kok,, buktinya di sini nggak ada lemon :D

Maksih reviewnya ^^

**MJ :**

Aku bayangin saran kamu jadi ketawa-ketawa sendiri.. hehehe

Aku tega sama chara sih, jadi liat chara menderita aku jadi senengnya ga ketulungan X3

Nanti ku olah lagi saranmu ok! ^,~d

Makasih reviewnya ^^

**SimbaRella :**

Itu dijelaskan di sini, baca aja ^^

Sessho kubuat dia kuat tapi disaat bersamaan aku juga munculin sisi lemahnya.. sedikit membingungkan emang sih ^^a

Masalah nangis,, -_- no comment XD #plakkk!

Makasih reviewnya ^^

**Uzu Seichi :**

Yepz,, bener banget.. ntu vibrator masih nancep(?) di itunya Inu,,,..

Jangan bilang tega-tega karena aku memang tega orangnya.. bwahahahaha #plakkk!

Makasih reviewnya ^^

**black roses 00 :**

Ah, nggak apa-apa ^^

Bukan! Seharusnya ikat Inu chan! terus tinggal rape deh.. kan seru tuh! #plakkk!

Yang dimaksud itu Kouga,, sudah di edit chapter 4nya.. tapi yang 5 belum.. gomen ya ^^

**Princess Love Naru Is Nay :**

Nggak apa-apa ^^ makasih favenya ^^/

Nih aku dah apdet kok! Inu nggak akan selamanya lemah kok, tenang aja ^^

makasih reviewnya XD

**KuroShiro – cchi :**

Mau buat sih.. tapi kehilangan kata-kata -,-a

Makasih reviewnya ^^

**himeko laura dervish cielo :**

Jangan ampe gila dong, nanti ga bisa baca ficku lagi hehehe... #plakk!

Makasih reviewnya ^^

**miszshanty05 :**

Uh... aku telat apdet -,-a

Makasih reviewnya ^^

**Earl Louisia vi Duivel :**

Aduh,, posesif sekali nee chan ini.. Inu chan kan uke bersama #plakk!

Makasih reviewnya ya! ^^/

**baby hongstar :**

Awh.. makasih-makasih... aku cuma author abal kok! -/-a

Deritanya masih 15% an tau yang kutunjukin ini... eh malah jangan menderita lagi.. otakku ini isinya siksaan semua, jadi susah buat mengakhirinya heheheh #plakkk!

**Byakuya – White Night :**

Ok! Makasih reviewnya ^^

**heriyandi kurosaki :**

Maaf deh kalo apdetnya ngaret #pundung

Hiks... aku hiatus soalnya.. nih baru come back lagi T,T

Romancenya chapter depan ^^

Makasih reviewnya ^^

* * *

Let's Enjoyed ttebayo!

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:**

**Inuyasha milik Takahashi Rumiko-Sensei**

**Rate :**

**M, but T for this chapter**

**Pairing : SesshomauXInuyasha**

**slight : MirokuXSango, NarakuXSesshomaruXNaraku, InuyashaX..., InuyashaX..., ...Xinuyasha, ...XSesshomaru.**

**Warning!**

**AU, Hard Yaoi, BL, BoyXboY, Rape, No Lemon, Incest**

OOC, gaje, alur kecepetan, ketidak nyambungan alur, typo dan sebangsanya.

**Dont't Like? Yeah Dont Read!**

**Okey?**

**Can't Be Step Brother, Chapter 6 : Hateless**

**Word : **4.000+ word

.

* * *

*########*###########*#############*#############* #############*##########*

**O. Kagari Hate The Real World.O**

.

* * *

Pusing, kepalanya terus menyerukan rasa sakit dari belakang hingga pelipisnya. Ia tak lagi terfokus pada lalu lalangnya jalan yang ia lihat dari kaca samping mobil. Matanya sudah setengah terpejam, hanya sedikit dari kesadarannya yang ia paksakan untuk tetap membuka mata beriris emasnya. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya saat mobil yang ia tumpangi sudah berhenti beberapa detik yang lalu, yang berarti ia telah sampai dikediamannya.

Pintu di sampingnya terbuka dari luar, menampakan seseorang yang tengah membungkuk hormat pada ia yang hanya memandang sekelilingnya dengan datar.

"Selamat datang, Sesshomaru _sama_."

Sapaan yang sama setiap kali ia menginjakkan kaki ditempat ini seperti biasa juga ia acuhkan, tidak peduli. Tubuhnya terlalu sulit ia kendalikan dengan rasa sakit yang semakin mendera kepalanya. Kakinya melangkah, seperti biasa hingga tak ada yang menyadari kejanggalan darinya. Tidak ada, meski rona merah telah menghiasi wajahnya sejak tadi, peluh terus mengucur semakin deras dipelipisnya, bibir pucatnya yang terkatup hanya bungkam dan terus melangkah memasuki _mansion_ besar bergaya campuran itu. Yang ia inginkan sekarang, pergi ketempat pribadinya.

Langkah Sesshomaru sempat terhenti saat melihat seseorang yang baru saja beberapa jam lalu ia temui, Inutaisho yang tengah berjalan menuruni tangga. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya pada sang ayah saat jarak diantara ia dan ayahnya hanya beberapa langkah di depan. Melihat ayahnya yang terus menatap dirinya dalam diam, Sesshomaru lebih memilih untuk kembali berjalan melewati ayahnya.

"Apa kau sedang mengacuhkan ayah?"

_Tap_

Langkah itu terhenti, bukan karena pertanyaan yang ia dengar dari ayahnya. Namun karena ia tak lagi bisa merasakan kaki-kakinya menyangga tubuhnya. Ia hanya tahu tubuhnya serasa melayang dan menimpa sesuatu di belakangnya. Semuanya mulai gelap dalam penghilatannya. Hal terakhir yang ia rasakan adalah tubuhnya yang diangkat dan semuanya berubah hening.

_Brugh_!

Inutaisho menatap tubuh yang kini tengah berada diantara kedua tangannya, ia menghela napasnya ketika merasakan hangat yang berlebih saat tangannya menyentuh kulit leher Sesshomaru. Demam, kenapa ia tak menyadarinya.

"Katakan aku akan terlambat menghadiri pertemuan." Ucap Inutaisho pada _maid_ yang menatap cemas pada Sesshomaru yang tak sadarkan diri dipangkuannya.

"Baik." _Maid_ itu membungkuk dan undur diri dari hadapannya.

Setelah kepergian _maid_ itu, Inutaisho kembali menatap wajah sang anak. Wajah memerah dengan bibirnya yang pucat. "Sejauh apa kau dariku Sessmomaru?" Pertanyaan itu meluncur tulus darinya.

Menggeser sedikit posisi tangannya, Inutaisho mengangkat tubuh Sesshomaru. Membiarkan surai putih keperakan Sesshomaru tergerai lurus diantara jari-jarinya. Ia menggendongnya _bridal_ dan berjalan menaiki tangga dengan mata yang terus tertuju pada wajah sang anak, menatap sendu satu kesalahan yang lagi-lagi ia perbuat sebagai seorang ayah.

**.**

**.**

Yang dilihatnya adalah sang ayah yang tengah menaiki satu persatu anak tangga di rumah itu, terus melangkah hingga mencapai lantai dua dengan seseorang yang ada dalam gendongannya. Ia melihat mata itu tertutup rapat, menyembunyikan mata yang selalu memandang datar kearahnya. Entah mengapa, tapi pemandangan yang terpantul dimatanya membuat dadanya terasa sakit. Sakit yang Inuyasha tidak tahu apa penyebabnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Duduk dalam diam, Inutaisho terus memperhatikan dokter yang sejak beberapa menit yang lalu tengah memeriksa Sesshomaru. Melihat ketika jarum infus itu tertanam dilengan kiri anaknya. Mengalirkan cairan bening berisi obat-obatan memasuki aliran tubuhnya.

Ia bangun dari duduknya saat dokter itu mulai membereskan alat-alat yang digunakannya tadi. Kakinya melangkah mendekati dokter yang tengah mengatur kecepatan cairan infus yang mengalir ketubuh Sesshomaru.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Inutaisho.

"Sesshomaru _sama_ baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit demam dan kurang tidur, saya sudah memberikan obat yang diperlukannya saat ini. Tapi, karena tekanan darahnya turun... saya harap agar ia beristirahat selama tiga hari." Jelas dokter itu.

"Saya juga menghimbau agar Sesshomaru _sama_ tidak terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi alkohol karena kandungan alkohol dalam tubuhnya sudah berlebih." Ucap dokter itu.

"Saya permisi, Inutaisho _sama_."

Inutaisho mengangguk saat dokter itu membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang kini terbaring ditempat tidur dengan selang infus ditangan kirinya. Sesshomaru yang tertidur dengan napasnya yang memburu. Begitu rapuhkah sosok di hadapannya kini?

Dengan perlahan ia mendudukan diri di samping Sesshomaru, tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh jemari yang terasa hangat tersentuh kulitnya. Menggenggam tangan itu perlahan dengan sangat hati-hati, seakan ia tengah menyentuh barang yang amat berharga baginya.

"Mengapa kau seperti ini Sesshomaru?" Pertanyaan itu lebih terdengar seperti lirihan. Tak ada yang menjawab karena yang ditanya tak mungkin memberikannya.

_Tok tok tok_

"Masuk." Ucap Inutaisho saat mendengar pintu ruangan itu diketuk.

"Maaf, Inutaisho _sama_." Seorang gadis kecil membungkuk hormat padanya. "Para tetua ingin anda segera menghadiri pertemuan."

"Beritahukan jika aku akan ke sana sekarang." Ucap Inutaisho, ia menyibakkan poni yang menutupi kening Sesshomaru dan mengelusnya lembut. Ia tersenyum sebelum menarik kembali tangannya.

Inutaisho beranjak dari tempat tidur, melangkahkan kaki berbalut sepatu kulit mengkilapnya menuju pintu keluar ruangan itu. "Kuharap kau bisa menjaga Sesshomaru baik-baik selama kepergianku." Ucapnya pada anak perempuan yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Baik, Inutaisho _sama_." Gadis kecil itu, Rin membungkuk hormat pada tuannya sebelum menutup pintu ruangan itu. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekati tempat tidur, memandang sendu pada sang tuan yang tengah memejamkan matanya. Ditariknya selimut yang tadi menutupi bagian pinggang Sesshomaru hingga sebatas dadanya, menyelimuti tubuh terbaring itu dengan rapi.

"Sesshomaru _sama_, anda tidak akan kembali seperti dulu kan?" Tangan kecilnya menyentuh kening penuh peluh Sesshomaru. Mengusapnya perlahan dan sangat hati-hati. Ia menarik tangannya kembali, bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman kecil yang begitu tulus pada seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya. Seseorang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak, sebagai orang tua yang memberikannya kasih sayang.

Sesshomaru bukan orang yang bisa menunjukan perasaannya, ia seseorang yang selalu memendamnya jauh di dasar hatinya. Rin tahu itu dan ia tahu, sangat tahu sebesar apa kasih sayang yang dimiliki Sesshomaru padanya. Seluruh perasaan yang selalu dipendam sang tuan. Ia akan selalu berada disisi tuannya, apapun yang terjadi nanti. Itu janji yang dipegang seumur hidupnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruangan berukuran tiga kali dua meter itu diselimuti kabut hangat dari air yang mengucur deras dari lubang-lubang kecil di atas sana. Menjatuhkan tetesan-tetesan air yang membasahi tubuh di bawahnya. Surai putih itu terjatuh lurus saat air menyerap disetiap helaiannya. Kepalanya mendongak, membiarkan wajah dengan gurat kelelahan itu terbasuh oleh air. Memberikan sedikit rasa nyaman yang sangat dibutuhkannya.

Tangan porselen itu meraih botol sabun yang ada pada dinding sebelah kirinya, sedikit menekan botol itu hingga lelehan sabun putih memenuhi tangannya. Mata beriris coklat lembut itu menatap cairan sabun ditangannya sebelum ia usapkan sabun itu menyusuri bawah lengan hingga pundaknya. Menggosokan sabun cair itu hingga berubah menjadi busa lembut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Jemarinya terus bergerak, mengusap seluruh tubuhnya. Punggung, leher, perut dan dadanya. Ringisan pelan terdengar dari belahan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka saat tanpa sengaja ia menyentuh gundukan kecil didadanya.

Inuyasha terdiam, _nipple_nya yang lecet dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah adalah salah satu bukti dari perlakuan sang kakak terhadapnya. Matanya refleks terpejam saat tiba-tiba pikirannya kembali memutar ingatan beberapa jam yang lalu. Rintihan sakitnya saat ia mengingat saat-saat itu, sang kakak yang menyentuhnya, mencumbui ia dengan beringas.

"Nnnh..." Inuyasha membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Lagi-lagi ia mendesah, kenapa harus seperti ini? Apa tidak cukup untuk mempermalukannya? Tidak cukupkah Sesshomaru menginjak-injak harga dirinya?

Dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar, Inuyasha membawa tangannya menyusuri bagian tubuh belakangnya. Ia mempererat bekapan dimulutnya saat tak sengaja tangan yang berada di belakang tubuhnya menyentuh sesuatu yang sejak beberapa jam lalu menyiksanya.

Sesuatu yang entah ia tidak tahu seperti apa bentuknya itu sudah berada dalam anusnya lebih dari tiga jam. _Vibrator_, begitulah Sesshomaru menyebut nama benda itu. Benda yang sudah membuatnya klimaks dua kali setelah benda itu 'ditanam' dalam tubuhnya.

"Hmm..." Dengan sedikit memaksa, Inuyasha memasukan satu jari ke dalam anusnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya saat gerakan jarinya membuat getaran benda itu berpindah di dalam tubuhnya. Dua jari tangan kirinya telah masuk, ia sangat ingin mengeluarkan benda laknat yang berada dalam anusnya itu.

Jarinya bergerak, mencari-cari sambungan dari kabel yang tersambung pada remote dipaha kirinya. Terus bergerak hingga ujung dari kabel itu menyentuh jarinya, kedua jari itu menjepit kabel dalam anusnya. Berusaha menarik keluar _vibrator_ yang bersarang dalam tubuhnya.

"Mmmhh!.." Kepala Inuyasha tertunduk, kakinya yang sejak tadi berdiri tegak kini tak sanggup lagi menahan getaran benda yang bagai mengirimkan sengatan keseluruh tubuhnya hingga ia berlutut. Dua jari itu terus menarik kabel berwarna putih itu. Menariknya hingga Inuyasha bisa merasakan permukaan besar yang ada di ujung kabel itu melebarkan dinding anusnya.

"Mmmngh... AAH...!"

_Prak_!

_Vibrator_ itu terlempar jauh hingga menabrak kaca sekat kamar mandi, benda itu masih bergetar dengan kencang meski _remote_ yang digunakan terlihat pecah dan sedikit berantakan. Inuyasha menatap kosong benda yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari dalam anusnya. Benda yang telah dipaksakan masuk oleh Sesshomaru.

"Ini tidak adil..." Lirih Inuyasha, ia menekuk kedua kakinya. Memeluknya dengan sangat erat, berharap jika semuanya ini hanya mimpi. Ia sekarang tengah bermimpi buruk dan akan segera bangun lalu kembali pada kehidupan bahagianya di desa. Bermain bersama teman-temannya, bekerja dan merawat dirinya sendiri.

Itu harapannya, harapan yang tidak akan pernah terjadi.

* * *

**.**

***########*###########*#############*#############* #############*##########***

**O. Kagari Hate The Real World.O**

**.**

* * *

Langit begitu terlihat biru saat tak ada awan yang menghalanginya, begitu cerah dengan matahari sebagai satu-satunya penghias diangkasa. Bukankah seharusnya ini menjadi pertanda baik, menggambarkan suatu kebahagiaan yang diberikan Tuhan. Tapi, mengapa langit itu sangat menyiksanya, menertawai ia yang dalam keadaan sedih. Apa langit berniat mengejeknya, melihat ia yang begitu murung. Mengurung dirinya dalam kuil gelap dan ditemani sebuah patung bisu.

**.**

**.**

Kimono panjang yang membalut tubuhnya sangatlah bersih, warna seputih salju yang menentramkan hati. Rambut hitam panjangnya yang sebagian telah digelung ke atas menambah kecantikan yang terpancar dari parasnya. Anggun, bagaikan seorang putri yang tengah tertidur dalam penantian panjangnya.

"_Nii sama_."

Kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampakan keindahan dari kelamnya sang malam tanpa bintang. Iris kelam itu menatap lurus ke depannya. "Duduk." Bibir merah tipis itu bergerak dengan lantunan suara yang begitu lembut.

"_Ha'i_." Seorang gadis dengan paras yang hampir serupa berjalan pelan memasuki dalam kuil. Wajahnya tertunduk dengan keanggunan yang tak lepas darinya. Ia berhenti saat ia telah berada di samping sang kakak.

"Apa yang membuatmu terlambat?"

Gadis itu terlihat menundukan wajahnya saat mendengar pertanyaan barusan, "Aku..." Kepalanya semakin tertunduk dalam.

"Kewajibanmu adalah sebagai penerus ibu. Apa harus aku juga yang kau andalkan, Kagome?"

Tangannya terkepal, benar. Ia memang bukan apa-apa, ia tak sehebat kakaknya. Ia yang selalu menjadi nomor dua untuk apapun dan dalam hal apapun. Selalu kakaknya dan selalu ia yang tak berguna. Kagome menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Maafkan aku, hal ini tidak akan terulang lagi."

"Kali ini aku menggantikanmu, dan tidak ada lain kali." Kimono itu bergerak, mengikuti pemakainya yang telah menegakkan tubuhnya. "Aku bukan cadanganmu. Jangan mengandalkan orang lain, urusi semuanya sendiri." Kaki itu melangkah, meninggalkan sang gadis yang duduk bersimpu dihadapan patung yang membisu.

Bibir tipis itu perlahan membentuk sebuah senyuman. Sangat tipis, senyum yang tak berarti karena tak sampai ke matanya. "Aku memang tak pernah lebih baik darimu, tapi aku tidak akan menyerahkan dia padamu Kikyo _nii sama_."

* * *

**. *########*###########*#############*#############* #############*##########***

**O. Kagari Hate The Real World.O**

**.**

* * *

Pintu coklat, entah sejak kapan ia telah berdiri di depan pintu ini. Bagaimana ia bisa berdiri di depan pintu ini atau apa yang ia pikirkan sehingga, kedua kakinya menuntun ia untuk berdiri di hadapan pintu ini.

Inuyasha menghela napasnya saat tak juga menemukan jawaban dari semua pertanyaannya itu. Ia benar-benar bingung mengapa ia bisa berada di depan pintu kamar Sesshomaru. Yang ia ingat, tadi ia masih berada di kamarnya. Dibalik pintu kamarnya dan tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mengenai Sesshomaru yang sakit dari para _maid_ yang melintas di depan kamarnya. Apa yang ia pikirkan sampai-sampai ia berada di depan pintu ini sebenarnya.

_Cklek_!

Tubuh Inuyasha menegang saat pintu di depannya tiba-tiba terbuka, ia sedikit bernapas lega saat mengetahui jika yang membuka pintu adalah Rin, bukan Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha _sama_?" Rin membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit. "Apa yang anda lakukan di depan kamar Sesshomaru _sama_?" Tanyanya dengan pandangan bingung, gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya saat yang ditanya tak juga menjawab. Ia tersenyum dan memikirkan sesuatu hal yang menurutnya bagus.

"Anda ingin menjenguk Sesshomaru _sama_!" Ucapnya, "Ayo, silahkan masuk!" Gadis itu menarik sebelah tangan Inuyasha yang masih terdiam mencerna keadaan, membawanya memasuki ruangan itu.

Inuyasha mengerjapkan matanya saat genggaman ditangan kanannya hilang, ia menoleh ke kanan dan kirinya. Menyadari jika ia sudah memasuki ruangan dibalik pintu coklat tadi. Rasa takut langsung merasuki pikirannya. Ia ingat, masih sangat jelas dalam ingatannya mengenai tempat ini. Tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu dari awal mulanya perlakuan berkelanjutan Sesshomaru padanya. Bagaimana sang kakak merobek pakaiannya, menciumnya dan menggagahi ia.

'Apa yang kulakukan di sini...'

Tangan Inuyasha mulai gemetaran, ia takut. Bayangan itu, semuanya nampak begitu nyata. Ia yang terbaring ditempat tidur itu. Jari-jemari Inuyasha terkepal erat, setiap jeritan itu terdengar seolah ia ada di sini, saat itu. Ia harus keluar dari tempat ini.

Sebuah tangan kecil mengejutkan Inuyasha, ia menoleh dan melihat Rin yang memandangnya khawatir.

"Inuyasha _sama_, anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Y-ya." Inuyasha mengangguk, ia mengembalikkan pandangannya ke depan. Alisnya sedikit berkerut saat melihat sosok yang terbaring ditempat tidur, selang infus nampak terhubung ketangan kirinya.

"Dokter bilang Sesshomaru _sama_ hanya sedikit demam dan kurang tidur. Sekarang ini dia sedang tidur karena obat yang diberikan dokter, jadi sudah tidak apa-apa." Ucap gadis itu, ia berjalan mendekati Sesshomaru dan mengusap lembut keningnya dengan handuk.

Inuyasha memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan gadis itu, ada rasa penasaran dalam dirinya tentang gadis kecil itu. Kenapa anak perempuan seperti dia ada di sini, apa hubungannya dengan Sesshomaru. Juga, mengapa gadis itu terlihat sangat menyayangi kakaknya.

"Sesshomaru _sama_ adalah orang yang paling kuhormati." Ucap Rin, ia tersenyum saat tangannya dengan cekatan mengelap wajah dan tangan Sesshomaru dengan handuk basah ditangannya.

"Dia mengadopsiku dari panti asuhan, membawaku ke sini dan... memberikan semua keperluanku."

"Mengadopsi?" Ulang Inuyasha, ia berjalan mendekati Rin saat dilihatnya gadis itu sedikit kesulitan dengan baskom besar berisi air yang dibawanya.

Rin tersenyum saat Inuyasha mengambil baskom dipangkuannya, "Tidak apa-apa. Rin bisa membawanya sendiri." Ucapnya seraya mengambil kembali baskom itu.

"Sesshomaru _sama_ mengadopsiku. Dikertas tertulis, Sesshomaru _sama_ adalah ayahku." Ucap gadis itu menjawab kebingungan yang tertera diwajah Inuyasha.

"Maaf, tapi... apa Inuyasha _sama_ bisa tinggal sebentar saja?" Tanya Rin, "Rin harus mengganti air dan membawa pakaian kotor ke bawah." Ucapnya seraya melihat kearah keranjang di samping pintu kamar mandi. "Rin tidak bisa meminta bantuan pada _maid_ lain karena Sesshomaru _sama_ tidak suka barang-barangnya disentuh orang lain." Lanjutnya.

Inuyasha ingin menolaknya, bukan sesuatu yang bagus ia berada ditempat ini dan hanya ia dan orang itu. Tapi, melihat gadis itu begitu kesulitan dengan semua barang yang harus dibawanya dengan sedikit ragu ia pun mengangguk.

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum dan membungkukan tubuhnya pada Inuyasha, "Terima kasih!" Ucapnya seraya kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. "Hanya sebentar, tolong jaga Sesshomaru _sama_."

**.**

**.**

Tidak seharusnya ia di sini, hal buruk untuk ia berada di sini. Inuyasha menangkup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, ia sungguh bodoh mengiyakan permintaan gadis itu.

"Ngh..."

Tubuhnya menegang saat mendengar suara erangan, dengan sedikit takut Inuyasha melihat asal suara itu. Ia membuang napas lega melihat mata itu masih tertutup.

"... _san_..." Inuyasha kembali mendengar suara itu, ia melihat wajah itu nampak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Cucuran peluh mengucur deras dari pelipisnya, begitu banyaknya hingga helaian poni di sekitarnya terlihat lepek, menempel pada dahinya.

"Hah,... _t_... _san_..." Inuyasha melihat alis itu berkerut, bertautan dengan kepala yang bergerak-gerak gelisah. Nampak sangat tidak nyaman dalam penglihatannya. Tangannya bergerak-gerak seakan ingin menggapai sesuatu.

Sekarang ia bingung, apa yang harus ia lakukan. Pergi dari sini, tapi tidak mungkin ia meninggalkan Sesshomaru dalam keadaan seperti ini. Meski, ia benci. Meski ia sangat membenci sang kakak, ia tetap tidak bisa meninggalkannya yang dalam keadaan sakit.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Inuyasha melangkahkan kakinya mendekati tempat tidur, ia tidak tahu apa keputusannya ini benar atau salah. Tapi ia sudah memutuskannya.

Tangan porselennya dengan ragu menyentuh tangan yang dihiasi selang infus itu, ia mengernyit saat merasakan panas yang berlebih pada tangannya. Matanya menatap paras gelisah itu, benar-benar seperti bukan Sesshomaru yang biasa dilihatnya, orang yang kini terbaring ditempat tidur bukan Sesshomaru yang dikenalnya.

"... _san_..." Digenggamnya perlahan jemari hangat gemetaran itu, gemetaran yang hampir sama dengan tangannya kini. Tak bisa dipungkiri, ia takut. Bersentuhan dengan sang kakak seperti ini membuatnya mati-matian menahan air matanya untuk tidak keluar. Sesshomaru yang selalu memperlakukannya sebagai pemuas nafsu membuat tubuhnya dapat merasakan setiap sentuhan itu. Membuatnya sakit saat bersentuhan dengannya.

_Tes_!

Inuyasha terdiam melihat setetes cairan bening mengalir diujung mata itu, mata yang tertutup itu telah mengalirkan air mata. Sesshomaru menangis...

"Jangan... t... _san_..." Tangan itu menggenggam tangannya dengan erat, begitu eratnya hingga Inuyasha merasakan aliran darahnya terhambat pada jari-jarinya.

Ia benci, sangat membenci ini.

Kenapa dia bersikap seperti ini, dia yang selalu memandang rendah dirinya. Dia yang selalu memperlakukan ia sebagai pelampiasan _sex_, Sesshomaru yang selalu terlihat sangat tinggi, sang kakak yang selalu memandangnya dengan penuh kebencian.

Kini,

Ia melihat dia yang sangat rapuh, melihat ia yang begitu ketakutan, wajahnya yang mengguratkan kegelisahan, ia yang terlihat begitu membutuhkan seseorang.

Ia membenci ini.

Bajingan yang telah merenggut harga dirinya kini terbaring ditempat tidur, menggenggam tangannya seolah dia tak mau melepaskannya, tak mau kehilangan tangan yang digenggamnya itu. Menjadikan ia sebagai sandarannya. Seperti seorang yang lemah.

"A... yah... aku..."

'Sudah cukup banyak dia menerima kebencian dari orang lain.'

Inuyasha mengingat kembali ucapan Naraku, 'Dibenci, orang lain...' Ia tak tahu apa maksudnya, Sesshomaru yang menerima kebencian dari orang lain. Sesshomaru yang dibenci, oleh orang lain. Siapa yang membencinya, siapa orang lain itu.

Inuyasha menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, apa yang ia pikirkan. Bukan urusannya siapa orang lain itu, apa pedulinya jika Sesshomaru dibenci. Toh, ia sendiri membenci pemuda itu bukan? Jadi buat apa ia memikirkannya.

Ia kembali menatap Sesshomaru, matanya yang masih tertutup. Bukankah seharusnya ia pergi? Pertanyaan itu selalu terlintas dalam benaknya, sungguh ia ingin menjawab iya. Tapi, sesuatu dalam hatinya tak bisa berkata iya.

Pada akhirnya, di sinilah Inuyasha. Terduduk di samping tempat tidur dengan tangannya yang terus menggenggam tangan Sesshomaru.

'_Kami sama_, apa yang harus kulakukan... ibu...'

**.**

**.**

Lengkungan senyum itu nampak begitu sendu menghiasi wajah manisnya. Tangan kecilnya kembali menarik kenop pintu yang sempat dibukanya sedikit. Memutuskan kembali menutup pintu coklat itu saat melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya tersenyum. Ini akan baik, hanya sementara biarlah semuanya seperti ini. Hanya sementara, biarlah tuannya merasakan sakit saat dia tak menyadari obat dari semua lukanya itu tengah digenggamnya.

Sang tuan menggamannya dengan terlalu kencang.

* * *

**. *########*###########*#############*#############* #############*##########***

**O. Kagari Hate The Real World.O**

**.**

* * *

Langit cerah tanpa awan terpantulkan kembali oleh iris matanya, biru langit itu seolah beradu pandang dengan birunya warna pada iris matanya. Kegiatannya jika tak ada yang ia lakukan, Kouga selalu memandangi langit itu dari halaman belakang sekolah. Duduk bersandar pada sebatang pohon tua yang melindunginya dari sinar matahari.

Ia bosan, sudah berkali-kali ia menguap pagi ini. Mendengarkan ceramahan dari guru kesiswaan memang bukanlah rutinitas yang bisa dibilang menyenangkan baginya. Mendengar celotehan omong kosong tentang nilai jelek atau apalah itu benar-benar membawanya pada titik jenuh untuk memulai hari ini.

"Ha~h, dia juga tidak masuk." Ia meregangkan kedua tangannya ke atas, menggeser sedikit duduknya untuk memberi ruang punggung berbaring di atas hijaunya rumput. Matanya kembali melihat ke atas, memandangi birunya langit yang menaunginya. Pikirannya kini tengah tertuju pada seorang pemuda dengan surai putihnya, padahal ia sudah merencanakan semuanya hari ini. Tapi yang ditunggu malah tidak masuk sekolah.

_Srak_!

Mata biru itu melirik seseorang yang baru saja mengusik ketenangannya. Melihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam panjangnya yang tengah berdiri menyandar pada pohon besar. Ia berdecak, orang yang merepotkan malah datang disaat yang tidak tepat.

"_Ara_... apa aku sedang melihat siswa kelas satu yang membolos?"

"Lalu apa maumu? Mengadu pada guru?" Kouga melihat orang itu tersenyum, ia benci sekali dengan senyum palsu yang terlihat manis itu.

"Tidak. Siswa _black list_ tidak akan mau tunduk hanya karena seorang guru." Ucap Naraku, rambut hitam itu bergerak mengikuti hembusan angin yang menerpanya. "Benar kan?"

Kouga memutar bola matanya bosan, ini pasti akan lama. Tidak bisa kah biarkan ia bersantai sedikit dihari yang buruk ini, eh? "Bisa kah langsung saja, apa yang _senpai_ inginkan dariku?"

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan satu hal padamu." Naraku menegakkan tubuhnya, ia berjalan mendekati Kouga. Menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pemuda itu. Ia menunduk dan melihat pemuda itu menatapnya dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat.

"Seekor serigala liar tidak akan pernah bisa menancapkan taringnya pada anjing bangsawan." (A/N : Kouga "_Koga_" artinya taring serigala)

Menggeram kesal, Kouga membangunkan tubuhnya dan langsung menarik _blazer_ merah Naraku. "Sebenarnya apa maumu!" Tanyanya kesal, ia menarik cengkramannya hingga membuat Naraku harus menundukan tubuh sejajar dengannya. "Kau tidak ingat posisimu sendiri. Merasa tinggi hanya karena menjadi pesuruh seekor anjing, eh?" Ia tersenyum dan melepaskan cengkraman pada _blazer_ Naraku.

Kouga mengusap bagian depan _blazer_ itu yang terlihat sedikit kusut karena ulahnya tadi. "_Senpai_ seharusnya urusi urusan _senpai_ sendiri. Bukannya mengurusi hal sepele seperti ini." Ucapnya, ia menepuk bahu kiri Naraku dan melangkah melewatinya.

"Ah, aku lupa satu hal!" Kouga berbalik dan menatap punggung Naraku. "Kau bilang aku serigala liar kan? Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu itu _senpai_. Jangan sampai aku yang 'liar' ini menjadi masalah untukmu." Ia pun kembali melangkah pergi, berjalan menjauhi Naraku, tak melihat jika pemuda bersurai kelam itu tengah melengkungkan kedua sudut bibirnya ke atas, dibalik punggungnya.

"Ah... Kurasa untuk menjinakanmu aku memang harus mematahkan taringmu ya, _My wild wolf_."

* * *

.

**. *########*###########*#############*#############* #############*##########***

**O. Kagari Hate The Real World.O**

**.**

* * *

Cantik

Satu kata yang dapat mengungkapkan wujud dewinya, begitu putih, sangat sucinya ia hingga kecantikan itu terpancar dari dirinya. _Jyuni hitoe_* (**A/N :** "_jyuni hitoe_" adalah kimono yang digunakan oleh para bangsawan pada acara resmi di zaman Heian) putih bermotif bunga krisan merah membalut indah tubuhnya.

"_Otou sama_..."

Inutaisho menatap gadis kecil yang tengah membungkuk di depannya, ia tersenyum dan menghampiri gadis berparas cantik itu. "Bangunlah anakku." Ucapnya seraya menyentuh pelan bahu gadis itu.

"Baik, _otou sama_."

"Mulai hari ini, kau akan tinggal bersamaku. Menantuku."

Sang calon telah dipilih, seorang gadis remaja dari kalangan _tingkat_ _dua_*. Gadis bersurai putih dengan kecantikannya yang alami. Gadis berumur tiga belas tahun yang akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga kecilnya.

"Ya, _otou sama_."

* * *

**. *########*###########*#############*#############* #############*##########***

**O. Kagari Hate The Real World.O**

**.**

* * *

Kereta itu berhenti tepat setelah bunyi bel kencang terdengar dari pengeras suara di stasiun. Pintu-pintu samping kereta itu mulai terbuka dengan orang-orang yang berduyun-duyun keluar masuk bergantian. Pemandangan yang sudah sangat umum bagi seorang pemuda bersurai hitam yang tengah menyandarkan punggung berbalut jaket biru tuanya pada salah satu tiang di stasiun kereta.

Ia terlihat berkali-kali menguap dan menggosok matanya, rasa kantung memang sudah menghinggapinya dari setengah jam yang lalu ia berada di sini. Ia benar-benar ingin pulang ke rumahnya yang nyaman jika saja ia tak terlanjur mengucap janji pada seorang gadis pujaan hatinya untuk menunggu ia di sini, jam delapan tepat. Tapi ini sudah lewat setengah jam dari waktu perjanjian dan Sango masih belum muncul juga.

Menghela napasnya, Miroku memutuskan untuk membeli sesuatu dimesin penjual minuman yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Satu koin ia masukkan pada lubang kecil dimesin itu, matanya melihat-lihat apa yang sebaiknya ia beli, kopi atau minuman soda. Ia menekan beberapa angka dimesin itu dan membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk mengambil sekaleng kopi yang dibelinya. Memilih kopi, ia berharap sedikit bisa mengurangi rasa kantuknya ini.

Baru saja dipikirkan, ia kembali menguap lebar hingga matanya sedikit berair. Ha'ah... lain kali ia tidak akan mau menunggu seperti ini, meskipun Sango bersujud ataupun membuka pakaian di depannya.

Ia mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, pikirannya barusan sudah terlalu jauh melenceng. Tidak mungkin Sango berbuat seperti itu, yang ada gadis itu malah menghajarnya habis-habisan karena sudah berpikir seperti itu.

Miroku menghela napasnya lagi, ia harus kembali ketempatnya menunggu tadi. Ia tidak mau mendengar omelan macam tak menepati janji atau membuat Sango menunggunya padahal ia yang sudah dari setengah jam lalu menunggu gadis itu.

"Eh?" Miroku menoleh kearah kirinya saat ia merasakan tarikan pada jaketyang dipakainya.

'Anak kecil?' Pikirnya saat melihat seorang anak yang menatapnya dengan intens. "Ada apa? Apa kau tersesat?" Tanya Miroku, ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat anak itu menunjuk dirinya.

"Aku?" Ucap Miroku, anak itu menggeleng dan kembali menunjuk kearah dirinya.

Miroku mengikuti arah telunjuk anak itu, ia sedikit _sweatdrop_ saat tahu ternyata yang ditunjuk anak itu adalah minuman kaleng yang ada ditangannya.

"Apa kau mau?" Tanya Miroku, ia melihat anak itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tapi ini kopi, tidak boleh diminum anak-anak." Ucap Miroku.

"Hiks..."

Miroku mengerjapkan matanya saat mendengar isakan kecil dari anak itu, ia melihat kepalanya yang tertunduk dengan sebelah tangan yang menutupi wajah.

'Gawat!' Batin Miroku, ia melihat kanan dan kirinya. Melihat orang-orang yang mulai berbisik-bisik seraya menatapnya.

"Ba –baiklah. Akan kubelikan tapi jangan menangis!" Ucap Miroku cepat, ia mengambil satu koin dari kantung celananya dan kembali memasukkannya ke dalam mesin minuman itu.

"Mmm... untuk anak-anak, ah, jus saja!" Ucap Miroku, ia berjongkok dan mengambil jus kaleng yang baru saja dibelinya dan menatap anak kecil itu lagi.

"Ini, sekarang jangan menangis." Ucap Miroku seraya tersenyum pada anak itu.

Mata cokelat anak itu terlihat berbinar-binar saat ia menyodorkan jus kaleng padanya. Ia tersenyum saat jus kaleng ditangannya sudah berpindah ketangan bocah itu.

"Hei, apa kau tersesa-"

_Cup_

"Terima kasih, _Onii_ _chan!_"

Miroku terdiam bagai sebuah patung, ia mengerjapkan matanya, mencerna kejadian yang baru saja ia alami. Perlahan, tangannya menyentuh pipi kanannya yang baru saja mendapat sebuah kecupan ringan. "Dasar anak-anak..." Gumamnya, ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan melihat kemana perginya anak kecil tadi. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya saat tak juga menemukan anak itu dalam penglihatannya.

"Mirokuuu!"

_Duagh_!

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?! Aku sudah mencari-carimu dari tadi tahu!"

"Sa –sango, _itte_..." Miroku meringis seraya mengusap-usap begian belakang kepalanya yang terkena hantaman telak seseorang yang ditunggunya sejak tadi.

"Rasakan! Kukira kau sudah pulang tahu, hampir saja aku meninggalkanmu di sini!" Ucap gadis itu kesal.

Sango menghela napasnya, "Ayo kita pergi, tokonya akan tutup sebentar kali." Ucapnya seraya berjalan meninggalkan Miroku yang masih terduduk memegangi kepalanya.

'Inilah nasibku.' Batin Miroku seraya terus mengelus kepalanya yang benjol, ia melihat Sango yang sudah berjalan agak jauh darinya. "Hei, tunggu aku!" Teriaknya seraya berlari menyusul Sango.

**.**

**.**

Dari kejauhan, seorang anak tengah memperhatikan dua orang yang terlihat tengah berjalan semakin jauh. Ia tersenyum dan berbalik menghampiri seorang wanita yang terlihat sudah berumur.

"_Baa chan_!" Ucap anak itu, ia menggenggam tangan wanita itu.

"Dari mana saja kau anak nakal, aku mencarimu tahu!" Ucap wanita itu seraya menjewer pelan telinga anak itu.

"I-_ittai_..." Anak itu mengelus-elus telinganya yang sedikit memerah. "Ne... _baa chan_, apa Inuyasha akan terkejut melihat kita?" Tanya anak itu, mata coklatnya memandang penuh keingintahuan pada wanita tua di sampingnya.

"Tentu saja, bocah itu akan langsung menerima pukulanku karena tak sekalipun memberi kabar setelah ia kemari." Jawab wanita itu.

Anak itu tersenyum lebar saat mendengar ucapan wanita itu, "Inuyasha juga akan menerima hukuman dariku!" Ucapnya seraya mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tangannya yang tengah mengenggam sebuah kaleng jus.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**To be continue~**

* * *

**.**

**A/N :** Gimana nih dengan chapter ini? Ada yang kecewa kah? Atau sudah ada yang jenuh kah?

Gomen ya, awal-awal kemarin itu terus-terusan lemon yang dikeluarin. Itu dibutuhkan untuk jalannya cerita, tapi dibeberapa chapter ke depan lemon akan dikurangi. Lebih mengutamakan alur agar seimbang dan tidak melenceng dari jalur(?).

Um... di chapter ini aku kayaknya terlalu mellow deh, bener nggak?

Kayak Sessho yang tiba-tiba jadi lemah gitu. Ada yang bertanya kok jadi gini sih? Kok Sessho beda banget sama chapter-chapter kemarin? Inuyasha kenapa kayaknya kelihatan kurang benci Sessho sih, padahal kan kemarin dia benci banget! Atau pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain yang ada dibenak minna san ^^... Maaf deh, aku lagi kena efek galau berkepanjangan. Selain itu juga karena nggak dapet duit dari Orang tua karena sekolah libur. Tuh alasan di atas juga termasuk. Xda

Eh, eh, ada yang tahu siapa gadis yang akan dijadikan istri Inuyasha?

Satu lagi,, agak ragu kalau mata anak kecil itu coklat uhhh... -,-a

So, mind to review?


	7. Not alright

A/N : Setelah membaca chapter ini, aku sebagai penulis dari cerita ini ingin mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan. Mohon untuk dijawab ya minna san.

Dan, maaf juga. T^T ternyata mata itu anak bukan coklat hiks... warnanya ijo minna saaaan huweeeee! Aku bukin fanfik penuh dengan kesalahan w(TATw)

* * *

Balas review~

Azriel1827 :

Jangankan yang kamu, aku aja yang buat bingung sendiri. #plakk!

Ah, gomen ne bikin kamu bingung.

Shizuku M2 :

Um! Tengkyu udah ngasih semangat XD

Lemon ngurang, tapi sesekali akan muncul kok.. untuk menitik beratkan pada alur cerita, sudah kulakukan dichapter kali ini ^^

himeko laura dervish cielo :

Nggak terlalu banyak secret-secretan kok, cuma sesuatu yang biasa aja... aku bingung kenapa setiap buat fic aku pasti berkeinginan untuk membuat fic itu bertema berat.. #pundung...

Eh? Keliatan kayak Flasfback ya?

Gapapalah, dikit-dikit bikin yang baca tebak-tebak buah nangka(?)

Earl Louisia vi Duivel :

Meleset nee chan~

Di sini malah kubuat tambah pusing.. , entah aku bisa nyelesaiin ini fic kayak gimana ke depannya uh...

Amach cie cerry blossom :

Nggak terlalu banyak kok,, macam Naraku sama Kouga, itu bukan pairing, Inuyasha sama si 'cewe' juga bukan pairing, Bapak ama si anak juga bukan pair.. hanya selingan kok.. tenang aja.. TT

mood lemonku kayaknya baru balik di chap depan Amach~

Byakuya-White Night :

Pair baru, mungkin.. Naraku ama Kouga bukan pairing kok..

SimbaRella :

Rubah kecil? Baca aja biar lebih seru :3

Sessho nggak dapet jodoh karena terlalu galak tuh... rasakan! Bwahahaha - #ditebas tenseiga *idup lagi dong*

Toples kaca :

Iyosh! Sessho sengaja kok, dia itu kubuat lemah di tengah kekuatannya membelenggu(?) segala sesuatu.

Iya, aku masih sekolah. Sekarang malah kelas tiga, jadi updatenya bakal makin lama karena tugas yang mulai bejibun -_-a *kagak ada yang nanya?!*

Arisa Akutagawa :

Misteri? Serem dong~ #itu horor gila!

Hehehe... nggak kok, Naraku ci cakep nggak empairingan sama Kouga. Mengenai Sessho yang diperkosa... T^T9 ternyata ada juga yang nyebut bagian itu... kan dipercakapan sudah sedikit jelas siapa yang perkosa dia... itu juga bukan perkosaan kok... Cuma si pelaku tidak tega kepada si korban yang tidak bisa melampiaskan hasratnya.. makanya si pelaku maksa. Sekian. *Apalah?!*

kkhukhukhukhudattebayo :

Si gadis cantik berambut putih di serial Inuyasha... masa nggak tahu.. itu tuh, ampun dia imut banget deh pokoknya!

MJ :

Moga aja chap ini bisa munculin ntu calon istri... paling cuma seuprit doang deh kayaknya -_-"

baby hongstar :

Iya, Inuyasha mau nikah. Eh! Nggak! Nggak! Dia baru lima belas tahun! Masih kelas satu! Di bawah umur! *bawa sepanduk usia ideal untuk menikah* #iklan banget

LadySaphireBlue :

Lemon tetep lanjut kok! Tenang aja, siksaan juga akan dilanjut sesuai requestan para pembaca :D

Ah, terpesona sama seseorang yang berkali-kali merkosa err...

tiwiizqitama :

Chapter depanlah lemonnya,, ini kan masih bulan Ramadhan.. aku digetok malaikat Jibril ntar karena bikin lemon -_-"

Chan 1 & 2 :

Orangnya sama kan?

Kikyo itu kakaknya Kagome, mereka itu miko... atau bisa dibilang Kagome yang miko, makanya sering ke desa tempat Inuyasha. Mereka kenal pas Kagome lagi dikuil desa itu.

Fu :

1. Kikyo cewe TAT

2. "My Wild Wolf" ?! Ada apa gerangan dengan kalimat ini?  
Mereka nggak pairingan kok ~,~a  
3. Yupz, cewe #inner: NOOOOOOOO jugaaaaa!  
4. Lemon chapter depan O,-d #plakk!  
5. Kohaku? Adiknya Sango? Bukan kok, di sini disebutin namanya kok ^^  
6. Yapz!

7. Ora popo~  
P.s.: Si nenek #so kenal –baca aja, toh di sini namanya disebutin XD.

mariashine87 :

Ntu nenek muncul lagi di sini...

May be that just posesifness...

hanya rasa posesif aja deh sejauh ini, but aku lagi mikirin jalan cerita mengenai cinta di fiksi ini. Moga cepet dapet deh. ^^

MICHIN :

Aku kena protes... huweeeeee! T~T

Gomen ne, kubanyakin lagi di sini.. meski yang paling banyak adegan si srigala sih di sini...

NainiNarugaa23 :

Yaps! Inuyasha akan dijodohkan, sesuai dengan syarat yang diajukan para tetua.

Angel Muaffi :

Aku lanjut nih. Kalau mau dihentikan, bisa saja kubuat Inuyasha kabur dari rumah itu. Sudah ditentukan kok. Dichapter ini.

Rahasianya akan dibongkar oleh seseorang yang muncul dichapter ini.  
ps: Udah kujawab semua ^^9

:

T –tengkyu T^T *ngelap ingus* aku cuma penulis abal yang nggak kurang kerjaan tapi cuma males aja kok.

deviluk shin ryu :

Nikah? Ingatkah kamu berapa umur dia difiksi ini?

Hadeuh... aku akan berusaha! O~O9

qisvu :

Tetomalu agi cakit, jadi kejamnya belkulang qisvu can.

Uzu Seichi :

Kasian tuh, cinta sang anak tidak sama dengan cinta sang ayah.

Iya tuh, tumbenan dia nurut. Nggak kok, kan Inuyasha diliatin Naraku mulu pas ganti baju *enak banget tuh cowo dapet tontonan gratis*. Ga punya kesempatan untuk melepasnya selain dia udah nyampe kamarnya.  
Nenek dan anak kecil dijelasin di sini.  
Sesshomaru berbaik hati dichapter ini, dan untuk bersatu atau tidak... no commento!

miszshanty05 : & Su-chan numpang lewat :

Yosh! silahkan baca ^^

Kar Chan 56 :

Romance, tapi bukan SessInu. -~-"

Princess Love Naru Is Nay :

Sama denganmu, aku juga jarang check list fave... padahal yang namanya fave pasti seru tuh...

Oh iya,, apdet dong! Kau kan salah satu author yang paling kutunggu ceritanya!

*malah minta apdet!* #plakkk!

TengKyuu~ ya Nay san -,~d

Icah he :

Cinta? Hehehe... sedang dalam pengerjaan.

Azure'czar :

Inuyasha~

Kusebut si sini kok! Dan hei! Kemarin sudah kubilang umurnya 13 tahun dan memangnya Kikyo di sini umurnya berapa?

Masih lamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa pake banget..

Yatta! Yang ini no comment #plakk!

Guest :

Guest san T^T... ini nggak aku anggap flame ya, aku anggap kritikan aja..

Gomen ne kalau ini terlalu sadis, apa perlu kukurangi... tapi... tapi... aku tidak bisa tanpa kesadisan~ Untuk orang bertengkar, aku tahu gimana pandangan orang-orang *pengalaman pribadi* sekitar kok.

Tapi untuk Sesshomaru, siapa pun yang tinggal di rumah itu tidak berani menentang atau melaporkan atau menghentikan karena nyawa mereka dipastikan berada di ujung tanduk kalau melakukannya.

Sesshomaru itu sudah mutlak menjadi pewaris keluarga dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

Untuk tindakan perkosaan, aku bakal lebih mendalami(?) lagi. Bukan bermaksud menganggap enteng suatu kejahatan sex. Makasih pemberitahuannya.

Kuro Shiro –cchi :

Aku udah bales lewat PM *kalao nggak salah*

Lee Kibum :

Lagi-lagi ada yang bilang ini sadis. -~-a

Yang REVIEW~ dan tidak aku sebut di atas gomen ne,,,,,, Arigatougozaimasu m-,-m. Yang FAVE OR FOLLOW my story,,, tengkyuuperimuch~

* * *

.

.

.

Let's Enjoyed ttebayo!

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:**

**Inuyasha milik Takahashi Rumiko-Sensei**

**Rate :**

**M**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Pairing : SesshomauXInuyasha**

**slight : MirokuXSango, NarakuXSesshomaruXNaraku, InuyashaX..., InuyashaX..., ...Xinuyasha, ...XSesshomaru.**

**Warning!**

**AU, Hard Yaoi, BL, BoyXboY, Rape, Lime, Hard Lemon, Incest**

OOC, gaje, alur kecepetan, ketidak nyambungan alur, typo dan sebangsanya.

**Dont't Like? Yeah Dont Read!**

**Okey?**

**UzumakiKagari as Nick MyKyuubi present**

**Can't Be Step Brother, Chapter 7 : Not Alright**

* * *

.

*########*###########*#############*#############* #############*##########*

**O. Kagari Hate The Real World.O**

.

Tirai biru lembut itu bergerak pelan saat hembusan angin pagi menerpanya, membuatnya tersingkap ke belakang beberapa kali. Angin dingin pagi hari yang masuk melalui jendela besar yang terbuka. Menampakkan hijaunya pohon besar dengan tetesan-tetesan embun yang mengalir menyusuri daun. Bersinar saat cahaya matahari menerpa embun-embun kecil itu. Berkilauan dengan berbagai warna yang berpadu, berlian pagi.

Senyum simpul seorang gadis kecil melengkapi pagi yang indah itu. Mata coklat besarnya sedikit menyipit saat sang gadis tersenyum, menatap burung-burung yang beterbangan meninggalkan sarangnya. Tangannya menggeser tirai putih transparan untuk menyamarkan cahaya yang masuk saat mentari terlihat ingin sekali menerangi seluruh isi ruangan itu.

"Pagi ini Rin membuat bubur gandum untuk Sesshomaru _sama_." Lantunan suara itu memecah keheningan pagi. Sang gadis kecil membalikkan tubuhnya, netra coklatnya memantulkan ruangan besar tertata rapi. Namun, mata itu tertuju pada seseorang yang tengah menyandarkan punggungnya pada sebuah bantal besar. Duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

Ia menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan saat dilihatnya jari telunjuk sang tuan berada di depan bibir pucatnya. Ia mengumamkan kata maaf tanpa suara dan beralih menatap kepala bersurai putih keperakan yang tengah menjadikan tempat tidur itu sebagai penyangganya.

Kaki kecilnya melangkah mendekati tempat tidur itu, memutarinya untuk mencapai laci kecil di dekat sang tuan. Ia menaruh nampan berisi sepiring bubur dan segelas air putih yang sejak tadi dibawanya di atas laci kecil itu. Matanya sedikit melirik pemuda yang masih terpejam dengan posisi tidur yang cukup tidak menyenangkan. Duduk di atas lantai dengan kepala yang berada di atas tempat tidur. Ia tersenyum saat melihat wajah cantik pemuda itu. Begitu damai dengan kelopak matanya yang terpejam, bibir tipisnya yang sedikit terbuka –samar, gadis itu mendengar dengkuran halus sang pemuda.

"Apa Sesshomaru _sama_ ingin Rin membangunkannya?" Tanya gadis kecil itu sepelan mungkin, namun masih dapat didengar oleh pemuda lain yang tengah mengarahkan pandangannya pada jendela besar yang dibiarkan terbuka.

"Pergilah." Ia tersenyum mendengar suara dingin pemuda itu. Dingin, tapi gadis kecil itu bisa menangkap nada hangat yang terselip diucapannya.

Ia membungkuk, sedikit tertawa saat gurat ketidak sukaan jelas terlihat dari tuannya saat ia melakukannya. "Permisi, Sesshomaru _sama_." Gadis kecil itu menegakkan tubuhnya, ia tersenyum dan membalikan tubuhnya. Berjalan mendekati pintu ruangan itu.

_Cklek_...

Iris coklat emas itu beralih dari pemandangan hijau di luar sana, menatap seisi kamarnya. Putih gading, dominasi ruangan yang mampu membuatnya nyaman. Matanya kembali beralih, kali ini terarah pada sosok cantik di sampingnya. Kecantikan yang rapuh, kuat namun rapuh dalam genggamannya.

Pemuda yang tertidur di sampingnya, kelelahan atau mungkin bosan terus berdiam diri. Yang jelas, ia melihat pemuda itu sudah tertidur saat ia membuka matanya pagi ini. Tertidur dengan tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam. Ia terkejut, sangat. Tangan mereka saling bertautan bahkan ialah yang menggenggam erat tangan yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

Apa yang terjadi? Sesshomaru tahu kebiasaannya saat sakit, dan ia benci itu. Ia benci saat dirinya sakit, ia yang akan sangat terlihat lemah, begitu membutuhkan seseorang dan Inuyasha telah melihat itu. Melihat kelemahannya, bahkan menjadi seseorang yang ia sandari.

Sesshomaru meremas selimut tebal yang menutupi kakinya, terlihat lemah di depan pemuda ini. Ia...

"Ngh..." Manik coklat itu kembali menatap sosok di sampingnya saat mendengar lenguhan pelan dari pemuda itu. Surai putih panjang yang tergerai di atas tempat tidurnya bergerak mengikuti gerakan pemiliknya. Kelopak mata yang sedari tadi menyembunyikan lembutnya warna madu, terbuka perlahan. Mengerjap saat berkas-berkas cahaya memasuki penglihatannya.

Tangannya terangkat menyentuh pelipisnya, kepalanya sedikit sakit saat cahaya itu menyilaukan matanya. Ia mengerang dan menggeser posisi duduknya karena rasa pegal yang ia rasakan dikakinya. Sedikit sulit untuk bergerak karena keram pada lutut kakinya, apa yang ia pikirkan sampai-sampai tidur di lantai seperti ini.

Sentuhan lembut menyentuh pipinya, rasa hangat langsung menjalar disetiap sentuhan itu. Ia memejamkan matanya saat sentuhan itu bergerak menyusuri garis wajahnya. Entah kenapa, sentuhan itu terasa sangat nyaman baginya. Setelah semalaman harus terjaga dalam keadaan duduk di lantai, ia juga harus merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhnya karena dingin.

Mata itu terbelalak, mengapa ia duduk di lantai? Kenapa ia terjaga semalaman? Tubuh Inuyasha mematung saat semua potongan ingatan-ingatan sebelum ia tertidur mulai tersusun. Dirinya, berada di kamar... bukan kamarnya. Ia... tangan ini –wajah Inuyasha memucat, ia ingat semuanya. Ini kamar Sesshomaru, ia berada di sini sejak kemarin. Jadi, tangan yang tengah mengelus wajahnya ini –Sesshomaru...

Inuyasha menggeser tubuhnya mundur, Sesshomaru sudah terbangun dan tengah mengelus wajahnya. "A –aku..." Bagaimana ini? Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya hanya kebetulan berada di kamar ini bukan? Alasan bodoh saat Sesshomaru jelas-jelas melihatnya tidur di sampingnya. Ia juga tak bisa lari, tangannya masih menggenggam –digenggam- Sesshomaru. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Inuyasha menarik tangannya, namun gerakannya terhenti saat tangan Sesshomaru tak juga melepaskan tangannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, Sesshomaru tidak dalam keadaan bisa melepaskannya. Dia marah, Inuyasha bisa merasakan remasan kencang pada tangan kirinya yang digenggam Sesshomaru. Tak ada yang bisa Inuyasha lakukan saat tubuhnya ditarik oleh Sesshomaru.

Tubuh Inuyasha menabrak sisian laci di samping tempat tidur, ia meringis saat kepalanya tak sengaja terantuk pinggiran laci itu.

Inuyasha memegang bagian kepalanya yang terantuk, benturan itu menimbulkan sedikit rasa pusing dikepalanya. Terlebih dengan jambakan yang tiba-tiba pada rambutnya membuat Inuyasha dengan terpaksa mendongak.

Lumatan bibir langsung menyambutnya saat itu juga, ia tidak siap dengan segala pertahanannya hingga dengan mudah lidah itu memasuki mulutnya. Memberikan rasa mual saat lelehan saliva memasuki mulutnya, mengalir ditenggorokannya. Ia meremas tangan yang berada dikepalanya dengan kencang, melukai tangan itu dengan kuku-kukunya.

Ia menendang bawah tempat tidur, mendorong tubuhnya untuk menjauh meski itu sia-sia karena tangan itu masih menahan kepalanya. Air mata nampak menggenang di pelupuk mata Inuyasha, ia takut. Setiap kali seperti ini, setiap kali Sesshomaru menyentuhnya.

"Akh!"

Ia tak bisa menolak saat tubuhnya ditarik mendekat dengan satu tarikan yang cukup keras pada rambutnya. Tubuhnya terhempas begitu saja di atas tempat tidur, menindih selimut yang menutupi kaki Sesshomaru.

Helaian putih itu begitu lembut disentuhnya, indah namun terlihat sangat rapuh saat helaian itu ditariknya dengan kuat. Tangannya bergerak menyusuri helaian rambut itu, ia baru menyadari jika rambut itu begitu panjang hingga melebihi pinggang Inuyasha. Menutupi punggung sang pemuda dengan helaiannya yang lebat. Begitu berkilau saat cahaya matahari menyinarinya.

Tangannya sedikit menyibak rambut putih yang menutupi wajah Inuyasha, melihat wajah cantik yang tertutupi helaian surai putihnya. Menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh sisi wajah sang adik, membawanya agar mata beriris madu yang tertutup erat itu menatapnya.

Mata yang terlihat sedikit sembab dan membengkak dibagian bawahnya. "Berapa lama kau di sini?" Jemari hangatnya menyentuh bibir kemerahan Inuyasha, bibir yang sudah puluhan ah... ratusan kali ia lumat, begitu lembut. Jemarinya merasakan bibir itu gemetar dengan bibir bawahnya yang sedikit tertarik ke dalam. Inuyasha menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Jawab aku." Sesshomaru menekan dagu Inuyasha, membuat belahan bibir tipis itu terbuka perlahan. Ia memasukan jari telunjuknya dalam dan mengelus lidah dalam mulut Inuyasha.

Iris madu itu perlahan terlihat dari kelopak mata yang mulai terbuka, menampakkan indahnya madu yang terterpa cahaya. Bersinar dengan warnanya yang keemasan, seperti miliknya. Namun cahaya itu semakin redup setiap kali ia melihatnya.

Andai ia tidak membencinya, semua kemiripannya. Helaian rambut panjang yang hampir senada dengan rambutnya, begitu lurus dan halus. Iris coklat sewarna madu yang selalu memantulkan refleksi dirinya. Wajahnya yang begitu... cantik, tidak ada kecacatan sama sekali. Cacat, kenyataannya pemuda ini memang cacat. Keturunan yang tidak akan pernah diterima dalam keluarganya. Ia benci sesuatu yang cacat, bisa sesempurna sosok dihadapannya ini.

Sesshomaru menarik ibu jarinya dari mulut Inuyasha, menyisakan lelehan benang saliva yang terlihat menyambung pada ujung jarinya sebelum terputus dan jatuh membasahi bibir kemerahan Inuyasha. Iris keemasannya melihat semburat merah yang menghiasi wajah pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu. Ia mendengar erangan kecil dari celah bibir yang baru saja ditinggalkan jarinya beberapa saat lalu.

Mencegah saat wajah itu akan kembali tertunduk, tangannya kembali menangkup sisian wajah itu. Bukankah seharusnya wajah ini lebih memerah, lebih menampakan sisi nafsunya seperti kemarin, tubuh ini seharusnya bisa lebih bergetar lagi dari saat ini.

Sesshomaru melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Inuyasha, menarik kasar tangan kiri pemuda itu hingga tubuh mereka berhimpitan. Ada yang berbeda, sesuatu yang seharusnya ada dan ia tahu apa itu. Tangannya yang berada dipaha Inuyasha tak menemukan sesuatu yang seharusnya berada di sana. Sesuatu yang ia 'berikan' pada pemuda ini.

_Vibrator_ itu tidak ada.

"Se –Sesshomaru?!" Tangan kanan Inuyasha meremas erat bagian depan kemeja yang dikenakan Sesshomaru saat sesuatu yang hangat perlahan masuk melalui belakang celananya. Sentuhan hangat yang terus bergerak turun membuat tubuhnya bergetar. Ia melenguh dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya. Inuyasha mengerang saat jemari hangat itu menyusuri belahan pantatnya dan mulai menekan pelan dinding anus yang masih tetutup rapat di sana.

Ini tidak bagus, tubuhnya mulai merespon setiap sentuhan yang dilakukan Sesshomaru. Tubuhnya seakan tahu, orang dihadapannya kini adalah orang yang sering menyentuh tubuhnya. Tubuhnya yang menyuarakan keinginannya sendiri, berbeda dengan ia yang tak pernah menginginkan ini. Terbiasa. Tubuhnya terbiasa menerima sentuhan tangan itu, lembut dan kasar. Semua rasa sakit yang diberikan sentuhan itu. Seolah, tubuhnya ini tidak masalah saat sentuhan itu menyakitinya. Tidak keberatan sentuhan itu membuat berbagai luka lecet dan lebam disekujur tubuhnya. Tubuhnya... tidak menolak sentuhan itu seutuhnya.

"... -!"

Inuyasha terdiam merasakan beban kecil yang tiba-tiba saja menimpa bahunya, mata beriris madunya menatap helaian surai keperakan yang tergerai lurus menutupi seluruh kepala yang tengah bersandar dibahunya. Ia merasakan napas hangat tak beraturan yang menerpa dadanya, begitu panas.

"Pergi." Suara dingin itu mengalun disela-sela napas yang terengah. Terdengar begitu lirih meski si pemilik nampak berusaha menutupinya. "Sebelum aku merubah pikiranku."

Satu gerakan mundur, dengan cepat tubuhnya menjauhi Sesshomaru. Inuyasha menatap Sesshomaru yang tengah menundukan kepalanya dengan pandangan bingung dan bercampur ketakutan. Ia bergerak semakin mundur dengan mata yang terus melihat Sesshomaru, takut jika saja ucapan kakaknya barusan hanya sebuah kebohongan.

_Tap..._

_Tap_! _Tap_! _Tap_! _cklek_ –_Blam_!

Pintu itu tertutup dengan keras hingga suaranya begitu terasa ditelinganya. Pemuda itu sudah pergi, Inuyasha sudah meninggalkan kamar pribadinya sesaat setelah ia memberikan 'izin'nya. Mata yang ketakutan itu, mata yang bahkan tetap waspada meski ia sudah mengatakannya untuk pergi. Seolah perkataannya hanya sebuah bentuk kebohongan yang hanya akan mempermainkannya.

"Ugh..." Alisnya menaut, rasa pusing dan sedikit mual diulu hatinya membuat ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala tempat tidur. Kadar alkohol yang tinggi telah menjadi pemicu dari sakitnya ini. Selalu seperti ini, merasa tersakiti dan berujung pada minuman berkadar alkohol tinggi.

Semakin lama ia semakin kembali ke masa lalunya, bersikap seperti dirinya yang dulu, melakukan semua kebiasaan yang telah ditinggalkannya.

Ia semakin terjerumus lagi.

–dan akan semakin dalam ia jatuh jika ia meneruskan 'ini'.

_Trak_!

Tiang kantung infus di sampingnya terjatuh setelah dengan kasar ia mencopot aliran infus ditangannya. Tak ada rasa sakit saat darah sedikit banyak keluar dari luka akibat tarikan kasarnya. Sakit ini tidak ada apa-apanya, bahkan tak sekalipun menyentuh satu persen dari sakit dalam hatinya.

Ini karena pemuda itu.

Semua ini karena Inuyasha.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Menutupi luka hatimu dengan kesakitan yang kau berikan pada orang lain, rasa ego yang tak berdasar. Dipenuhi nafsu, dibutakan oleh rasa marah tanpa tahu jika itu hanya akan menambah rasa sakitmu... di akhir._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tubuhnya mengigil, bergetar hebat meski telah ia selimuti dengan lembaran kain tebal yang bisa ia temukan di kamarnya. Ia tidak kedinginan, tubuhnya berkeringat. Mengucurkan banyak keringat karena panas akibat terhalangnya aliran udara menuju tubuhnya. Ia menggigil karena takut, begitu takutnya ia hingga tubuhnya bergetar tanpa ia bisa kendalikan.

"Keh..."

Kedua jemari tangannya meremas pelan sisian kepalanya, semakin menekan hingga ujung jari-jarinya terlihat memutih. Ia menutup matanya erat dengan –entah sudah berapa banyak tetesan air bening yang mengalir dari ujung matanya.

Laki-laki itu menakutkan. Kasar, beringas dan dipenuhi kebencian yang dilampiaskan padanya, namun disaat-saat tertentu memperlakukan ia –seolah bersikap baik dan terus berlanjut dengan penyiksaan, perkosaan yang ia lakukan berkali-kali setelahnya.

"Ibu... hiks..." Suara itu begitu lirih, dipenuhi oleh berbagai kepedihan dalam hidupnya. Ia yang seorang yatim, seorang diri memperjuangkan hidupnya, dan kini ia harus kehilangan seluruh harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki, kesuciannya oleh seseorang yang seharusnya ia panggil kakak.

"Kenapa... kenapa kau hiks.. lahirkan aku?"

'Aku sakit ibu, fisik dan batinku telah terkoyak kejamnya dunia ini.'

* * *

**.**

***########*###########*#############*#############* #############*##########***

**O. Kagari Hate The Real World.O**

**.**

* * *

Rasanya, amat sangat bosan. Kouga merasa hari ini ia akan mengalami kebosanan tingkat akut yang sama seperti kemarin. Kenapa? Padahal biasanya ia tidak akan sebosan ini meski terkurung di dalam jeruji besi pagar sekolahnya. Ia masih bisa mngerjai guru, menggoda gadis _miko_ cantik yang selalu merona saat ia menggombalinya. Bisa juga dengan mengintip para guru di toilet dan memotretnya dengan kamera ponsel lalu ia sebarkan.

Tapi kali ini berbeda, ia tidak dalam _mood_ untuk jahil dan mengganggu orang-orang disekitarnya. Amat berbeda sejak ia bertemu pemuda dengan surai putih keperakannya yang tergerai lurus hingga di bawah pinggangnya.

Inuyasha.

Pemuda yang ia temui dua hari yang lalu, seorang yang tempramen dengan sikap yang mudah ditebak namun kadang juga sulit ditebak. Pemuda yang ia sangat yakin menyimpan begitu banyak rahasia menarik untuk ia bongkar satu-persatu.

Pemuda yang ber-_incest_-ria dengan saudaranya sendiri, pewaris sah kekayaan dan kejayaan keluarga _Inu_-_Shiro_. Haha... ia tidak bisa bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika orang-orang mengetahui jika pangeran _perfect_ itu juga mempunyai kekurangan –bisa dibilang aib besar yang ditutup-tutupi.

Bukan masalah _incest_-nya, seluruh isi negeri ini tahu jika keluarga _Inu_-_Shiro_ adalah penganut pernikahan sedarah. Pernikahan saudara atau pun kerabat dekat mereka untuk menjaga keaslian darah leluruh blablabla –ia tidak peduli- mereka. Yang pasti cinta sesama jenis, dalam hal ini laki-laki yang bersaudara. Pastilah akan memberikan luka membekas yang dalam pada keluarga bangsawan terhormat itu. Apa lagi ditambah dengan 'isu' yang beberapa tahun lalu merebak dimasyarakat, akan semakin menarik bukan jika dari sekedar isu menjadi kenyataan. Ia tidak bisa bayangkan sebesar apa corengan untuk keluarga itu.

"Kupastikan dia tidak akan masuk sekolah." Yah, itulah yang ia pikirkan saat ini. Inuyasha tidak akan masuk sekolah lagi hari ini dan itu membuatnya sedikit –sangat- penasaran. Terlebih saat terakhir ia bertemu pemuda itu, saat itu juga ada _senpai_-nya yang menyebalkan. Naraku yang notabene 'teman' si kakak dari sang pemuda manis.

"Atau aku datangi saja rumahnya?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, rasa penasarannya sudah membuat ia yang jelas-jelas siswa kelewat aktif menjadi pendiam dan merasa kebosanan seperti ini. Tentu saja menemui pemuda yang membuatnya seperti ini pasti akan menyenangkan bukan.

Kouga membangunkan dirinya dari kursi yang sejak tadi didudukinya, memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan kelasnya. Ia berjalan melewati beberapa siswa yang tengah membicarakan entah apa dan melambaikan tangannya saat seorang siswa menanyai ia yang mau kemana. Toh, ia tidak perlu memberi tahukan kemana ia akan pergi juga kan. Sudah terlalu biasa baginya pergi di tengah-tengah pelajaran. Lagi pula, kini ia mempunyai sesuatu yang akan membuat harinya menyenangkan.

Itu juga kalau sesuatu itu memang berada di sana.

.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang aku ingin bertemu Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Memangnya kau tidak tahu siapa itu Inuyasha!"

Seorang wanita dengan pakaian _maid_nya terlihat menggaruk belakang kepalanya, sudah lima menit ia berusaha membuat pemuda di depannya ini untuk pergi namun pemuda bersurai hitam itu malah semakin kukuh untuk menemui Inuyasha. Bukannya ia tidak mengetahui siapa itu Inuyasha yang dimaksud pemuda asing ini, ia sangat tahu. Inuyasha yang terus saja disebut pemuda itu pastilah majikannya. "Maaf, tapi anda tidak boleh masuk tuan." Sebisa mungkin _maid_ masih bersikap sopan dengan melayangkan senyum ramahnya.

"Ck! Memangnya kenapa? Aku hanya ingin bertemu Inuyasha, apa susahnya sih! Kau tinggal membiarkan aku masuk dan aku akan menemuinya sendiri. Cepat buka gerbangnya bibi!" Kouga terlihat begitu kesal, ia sudah lebih dari lima menit berdiri di depan gerbang besar ini dan berbicara panjang lebar pada pelayan wanita di depannya, namun tetap saja pelayan itu tetap tidak mengizinkannya masuk.

"Sekali lagi, saya mohon maaf. Anda tidak bisa saya izinkan masuk tuan." Ucap _maid_ itu, senyuman diwajahnya terlihat sedikit berkedut karena panggilan 'bibi' yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Aku ini temannya! Kau itu hanya pelayan, jangan terlalu banyak omong!"

_Maid_ itu mengernyit, ia menatap pemuda di depannya dari atas ke bawah lalu ke atas lagi. Rambut yang urakan, bekas luka dipipi yang nampaknya masih sedikit mengeluarkan darah, pakaian yang begitu semerawut dengan dua kancingnya yang tidak dipasang.

"Apa lihat-lihat?!" Bentak Kouga, risih rasanya dipelototi dengan mata yang seakan menghina begitu.

Tersentak dengan bentakan pemuda di depannya, _maid_ itu dengan cepat menggeleng. "Ti –tidak. Ta –tapi maaf tuan, saya benar-benar tidak bisa membiarkan anda masuk." Tanpa sadar _maid_ itu memundurkan langkahnya saat mendengar geraman dalam pemuda bernetra biru itu. "Ta –tapi saya akan bicara pada Inuyasha _sama_. Mohon tunggu sebentar!"

Kouga berdecak sebal melihat _maid_ itu berjalan menjauhinya dengan tergesa-gesa. Bicara pada Inuyasha dia bilang? Itu sama saja menyuruhnya untuk menunggu lebih lama lagi. Ck! Kenapa rasanya sulit sekali sih hanya untuk bertemu dengan pemuda _Inu_ itu? Nampaknya ia memang harus lebih bersabar, yah... mengingat keluarga pemuda itu sangatlah tidak bisa dibilang biasa-biasa saja.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, melihat motornya yang terparkir sembarangan di depan gerbang besar keluarga _Inu_-_shiro_. Sedikit nekat, ia akui memang. Ia telah berani datang begitu saja ke kediaman pemuda itu seperti ini hanya karena alasan... penasaran?

Masa bodohlah, ia sudah terlanjur berada di sini juga kan. Risiko bisa ditanggungnya nanti-nanti.

Yah... yah... sekarang yang bisa ia lakukan adalah menunggu _maid_ itu kembali.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kosong, tatapannya begitu hampa dengan sisa-sisa air mata yang terlihat begitu lengket menempel disekitar pipinya. Tak ada lagi isakan seperti beberapa jam lalu, tak ada lagi cairan bening yang mengalir dari indahnya sendu madu. Hanya keheningan yang begitu kentara dalam ruangan besar berpencahayaan pudar. Suram, menyerupai hati si pemilik yang diselimuti kegelapan, hati yang dulu begitu hangat, cerah, penuh keyakinan. Hati yang berubah seiring perubahan sang pemilik hati.

Ia yang sendirian, ia yang berada ditempat asing, ia yang semakin merasa tempat asing ini bukan tempatnya. Ia yang sudah kehilangan semuanya.

Tubuh yang seakan kaku, diam tak bergerak dalam tebalnya gulungan selimut yang menutupinya. Miris, wajah cantiknya seakan tak mampu menutupi rasa keputus asaan dirinya, memberikan begitu banyak kesan kesengsaraan dalam makhluk indah itu.

_Tok tok tok_

"Inuyasha _sama_." Suara panggilan terdengar setelah ketukan dipintu kamarnya. "Maafkan saya karena telah mengganggu anda, saya ingin memberitahu anda bahwa di depan gerbang ada seseorang yang mengaku sebagai teman anda."

"..."

Tak ada jawaban, Inuyasha masih membungkam belahan bibirnya meski ia mendengar suara –yang ia tahu adalah salah satu _maid_ di rumah ini- di depan kamarnya. Ia masih menatap penuh kehampaan yang begitu buram.

"Dia mengatakan jika namanya Kouga, apa anda mengenalnya Inuyasha _sama_?"

Mata berwarna coklat lembut itu sekejap melirik kearah pintu, tangannya perlahan menyingkap lembaran selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan mendudukan dirinya. Ia menatap dimana jari kakinya menggantung di atas lantai dan kembali melihat pintu kamarnya.

Kakinya menapaki lantai dingin berkramik granit, mengenyahkan beban tubuhnya dari tempat tidur. Ia melangkah dengan sedikit terhuyung kearah pintu kamarnya. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh kenop pintu berwarna coklat di depannya dan termenung, diam dengan mata yang kembali kosong.

_Cklek_...

"Inuyasha _sama_." Seorang _maid_ membungkuk penuh hormat saat pintu coklat di depannya terbuka, menampakan setengah dari tubuh tuannya dicelah pintu yang terbuka.

"Dia... dimana?" Suaranya serak, ia berucap dengan lirih sampai-sampai _maid_ dihadapannya perlu waktu untuk memahami pertanyaannya barusan.

"Di depan gerbang, apa anda mengenalnya Inuyasha _sama_?" Tanya _maid_ itu.

Anggukan kecil menjawab pertanyaan _maid_ itu, "Apa anda ingin saya membawanya masuk?"

"Tidak, aku akan ke gerbang."

Inuyasha kembali menutup pintu kamarnya, membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekati lemari besar di sebelah membuka lemari itu dan mengambil sebuah kemeja putih polos dan celana levis longgar selutut dari sana. Pintu lemari itu kembali ia tutup namun terhenti saat ia melihat sebuah kemeja hitam kebiruan yang dibungkus oleh plastik transparan. Ia mengambil kemeja itu dan menutup pintu lemarinya.

Ditaruhnya pakaian yang tadi ia ambil di atas tempat tidurnya, tangannya bergerak melepaskan satu persatu pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya dan menggantinya dengan pakaian di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia meringis saat harus mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke atas, luka pada lengannya terlihat begitu banyak dengan berbagai macam goresan dan lecet yang mengering. Luka yang ia buat saat menggosok tubuhnya terlalu kencang setiap ia membersihkan dirinya.

Bersih, sebanyak dan selama apapun ia membersihkan dirinya. Ia tetap saja kotor, sesuatu yang takkan pernah hilang dari tubuhnya.

Inuyasha menyentuh helaian putih rambutnya, menyadari jika rambutnya terlihat begitu kusut dan berantakan. Wajar karena dari kemarin ia memang belum menyisir rambutnya.

"Khe...!" Inuyasha memejamkan matanya dengan kedua alis yang menukir tajam, tangannya yang tiba-tiba menatik keras rambutnya membuat ia merasakan sakit saat beberapa helaiannya tercabut dan kini terselip disela-sela jari tangannya.

Tidak ada gunanya mempunyai sesuatu yang indah ditubuhnya kini.

Rambut ini pun tak lagi terasa selembut dulu, kasar dan tak beraturan karena sering ditarik.

Inuyasha berbalik, melihat pantulan dirinya pada cermin besar di depannya. Perlahan, tangannya mengelus lembut wajah cantiknya. Seulas senyum hampa ia tunjukan untuk menutupi kepedihannya. "Aku tidak baik-baik saja ibu..."

Kaki jenjang berbalut celana selutut itu melangkah meninggalkan kamarnya yang suram, membawa keheningan diantara benda-benda mati yang menghuni ruangan itu.

_Cklek_...

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Cengiran lebar langsung nampak diwajah pemuda berambut hitam saat manik birunya melihat dari kejauhan, seorang pemuda lain yang tegah berjalan mendekati gerbang tempat ia berdiri. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan melambai kearah pemuda itu. "Yo! Manis!" Sapanya seenak udel.

"Kenapa kemari?" Tanya Inuyasha setelah ia sampai di depan gerbang yang mulai terbuka setelah seorang pelayan membuka gerbang otomatis itu.

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh?" Tanya balik Kouga, "Aku hanya ingin melihatmu, mungkin." Jawabnya. Ia menyeringai menyadari sesuatu yang sudah bisa ditebaknya saat melihat pemuda manis di depannya. Kakinya berjalan mendekati Inuuyasha dan mencondongkan tubuhnya pada pemuda itu. "Kau itu cengeng." Ucapnya tepat di depan wajah Inuyasha, sedang yang ditatap hanya bisa mengerjap karena kaget dengan jarak wajah mereka yang begitu dekat.

Inuyasha melangkahkan mundur, "Bukan urusanmu!" Ucapnya seraya menatap kearah lain, memutuskan kontak mata berwarna madunya dengan birunya langit. Tangannya terangkat dan menyodorkan kantung plastik yang sejak tadi ia bawa ditangan kanannya. "Bajumu."

_Grep_!

"Hei –"

"Kau perlu jalan-jalan!" Ucap Kouga cepat, tangannya menarik pergelangan tangan Inuyasha dan membawa pemuda itu berjalan melewati gerbang hingga mendekati motornya. Tangannya yang bebas mengambil sebuah helm berwarna putih, "Pakai ini." Ujarnya sebelum Inuyasha sempat protes.

"Untuk apa? Sudah ambil saja bajumu. Aku mau kembali ke dalam." Inuyasha menarik-narik tangannya yang ditahan Kouga.

Kouga berdecih pelan, "Sudah cepat pakai!" Ucapnya seraya memakaikan helm putih ditangannya dikepala Inuyasha. "Kau tahu kan, aku selalu ngebut jika mengendarai motor."

"Jadi pakai dan duduk."

Inuyasha terlihat ragu dengan apa yang dilakukan pemuda bersurai hitam di depannya, Kouga yang sudah melepaskan tangannya dan menaiki motornya. Menunggu ia untuk mengikuti apa yang dilakukannya.

"Kau mau berdiri saja di sini seperti orang bodoh, atau naik dan ikut aku." Anggukan ragu dari Inuyasha membuatnya tersenyum. "Kalau begitu naik."

"Pegangan yang erat." Kouga menarik tangan Inuyasha untuk melingkar dipinggangnya dan menyalakan motor miliknya, membawanya pergi menjauh dari gerbang depan _mansion_ keluarga _Inu_.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Inuyasha, ia mengeratkan tangannya pada pinggang Kouga saat pemuda itu mulai mempercepat laju motornya.

"Suatu tempat, aku sudah pernah bilang padamu." Jawab Kouga. "Kali ini tutup matamu, aku tidak ingin kau melihat rute jalan yang kuambil." Ujarnya, ia merasakan Inuyasha menganggukan sedikit kepalanya dan tak lagi bersuara.

"Tenang saja, aku jamin kau aman bersamaku." Ucap Kouga, ia menggas motornya lagi agar melaju lebih cepat.

.

.

.

* * *

**.**

***#########*###########*##############*############ #*#############*########***

**O. Kagari Hate The Real World.O**

**.**

* * *

"_Obaa chan_."

"Hm..."

"Ini benar rumah Inuyasha?" Seorang anak berumur tak lebih dari tujuh tahun terlihat menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas seraya bertanya pada seorang wanita yang sudah berumur di sampingnya.

"Alamatnya benar, jadi kurasa tidak salah lagi ini rumahnya." Jawab wanita itu. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari gerbang hitam besar di depannya pada seorang wanita berpakaian seragam yang terlihat berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Maaf, anda siapa?" Ucap wanita berpakaian seragam itu.

"Apa ini benar kediaman dari," Wanita tua itu membaca kertas kecil ditangannya, "Inutaisho?"

"Iya benar. Maaf, tapi anda siapa ya?"

"Namaku Kaede, aku ingin bertemu dengan Inuyasha." Ucap wanita tua itu, ia menyerahkan selembar foto pada _maid_ di depannya.

"Anda Kaede _san_? Maafkan saya karena tidak mengenali anda." _Maid_ itu membungkuk, "Inutaisho _sama_ berpesan kepada saya jikalau anda berkunjung. Silahkan masuk." Ucapnya seraya memberikan sebuah tanda berupa anggukan pada layar CCTV di ujung gerbang. Tak lama, gerbang itu bergeser ke kiri dan kanan.

"Inutaisho _sama_ sedang tidak ada dikediaman, mungkin sore nanti beliau baru akan kembali." Ujar _maid_ itu. Ia berjalan terlebih dulu setelah memastikan wanita tua dan anak kecil di sampingnya mengikuti langkahnya.

"Terima kasih nona," Ucap Kaede. Ia membalas senyum ramah _maid_ di depannya dan menggandeng bocah tujuh tahun di sampingnya saat bocah itu mulai melirik kanan kiri pekarangan 'istana' yang super luas.

"Kaede _Obaa chan_, benarkah Inuyasha tinggal ditempat seperti ini?" Bocah itu bertanya.

"Sepertinya begitu, mungkin karena sudah jadi orang kaya jadi dia tidak pernah menghubungi aku yang tua ini." Ucapnya seraya menepuk-nepuk pelan pinggangnya. "Aku benar-benar sudah tua."

Bocah berambut coklat dikuncir itu tertawa kecil mendengar keluhan wanita tua di sampingnya, "_Obaa chan_ kan sudah uzur. Wajar kalau cepat lelah!" Bocah itu meringis saat sebuah jitakan mengenai kepalanya. "_Ittai ne_! _Baa chan_!" Iris sehijau daunnya terlihat sedikit mengeluarkan air mata.

"Mengataiku uzur. Kau menyumpahi aku mati ya, Shippo!" Sang bocah terlihat memajukan sedikit bibirnya mendengar perkataan neneknya.

"_Obaa chan_ sendiri kan yang bilang kalau _Obaa chan_ sudah tua. Kenapa aku yang dipukul!" Ucapnya menggerutu.

Pelayan wanita yang sejak tadi mendengar pembicaraan, atau bisa dibilang pertengkaran kecil kedua tamunya hanya bisa tersenyum dan sesekali tertawa kecil mendengar suara melengking lucu anak –menurutnya- perempuan berambut coklat cerah di belakangnya.

"Silahkan lewat sini Kaede _san_, Shippo _chan_." Ucapnya seraya memiringkan tubuhnya, memberi gestur agar kedua tamu itu berganti berjalan di depannya.

"_Arigato ne, Onee chan_!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

_Inginnya hidup dalam impian, membuat sesukanya suatu kenyataan membahagiakan._

_Berlari, bercanda, tertawa bersama dengan keindahan dalam impian hingga kau tidak ingin terbangun. Membuka matamu hanya untuk melihat kekejaman sebenarnya dari kehidupan._

.

.

.

.

* * *

Tak ada hilangnya senyuman atau bisa disebut juga seringaian dari wajah tampan seorang pemuda berambut hitam kuncir sejak ia membawa –bisa juga dibilang menculik pemuda bersurai putih keperakan yang sejak tadi melingkarkan erat kedua tangannya dipinggang rampingnya.

"Kau masih menutup matamu?" Tanyanya pada si pemilik tangan.

"Kau benar-benar cari mati dengan berkendara seperti tadi."

Kouga menyeringai, "Kurasa aku akan tetap mempertahankan gaya berkendaraku jika dari itu aku bisa dapat pelukan gratis seorang pemuda manis."

Inuyasha mendengus, "Katakan itu pada seorang gadis, bukan padaku." Ucapnya seraya melepaskan dekapannya pada pinggang Kouga, "Jadi, ini tempat apa?" Mata coklat lembutnya bergerak-gerak, mengedarkan pandangannya pada hamparan hijau rumput-rumput liar disekitarnya.

"Turunlah agar aku bisa menunjukan sesuatu padamu." Ucap Kouga.

Terdiam sejenak, Inuyasha melihat pemuda yang duduk di depannya yang lagi-lagi tersenyum menyebalkan. Kakinya memijak pada jalanan tanah di bawahnya, turun dari motor milik Kouga dan menyerahkan helm putih yang dipakainya.

"Nah, sekarang kita pergi ke sana." Kouga menunjuk atas bukit hijau di sebelah kirinya dengan antusias. Ia turun dari motornya dan memarkirkannya di bawah pohon besar paling dekat dan kembali menghampiri Inuyasha yang melihat setiap gerak-geriknya. "Ayo!" Ucapnya semangat seraya menarik tangan Inuyasha, ia terdiam saat tangan yang ditariknya itu malah kembali ditarik si pemilik.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri. Tidak usah menuntunku terus." Inuyasha melangkahkan kakinya acuh, mendahului Kouga yang terdiam dengan pandangan datar menatap dirinya. Sedetik kemudian seulas seringai menghampiri wajah pemuda itu.

Ini tidak buruk untuk melepaskan rasa bosan, eh?

Benar kan?

.

.

.

"Jadi? Bagaimana menurutmu?" Kouga bertanya dengan pandangan yang terus tertuju pada hamparan langit biru nan indah berhiaskan burung-burung yang terbang ke sana kemari membentuk pormasi di atas sana. Memberikan lukisan bergerak yang begitu hidup di tengah warna hijau dan biru yang berpadu. Ia menoleh kearah kirinya saat tak juga mendapatkan jawaban dari pemuda manis di sampingnya. Namun ia terkejut, ia terdiam saat melihat seulas senyum yang menghiasi wajah cantik pemuda itu. Senyum yang terbingkai apik oleh kekuatan Tuhan yang menciptakannya. Sangat indah, bertambah indah dengan hembusan lembut angin yang menerpa pelan helaian rambut putih keperakannya, membuat rambut itu bergerak-gerak pelan terbawa sang angin.

Heh, indah. Tapi juga rapuh.

"Ini tempat _favorite_ku, tempat yang paling dan selalu kudatangi saat 'pulang' sekolah." Ucap Kouga, tak sekalipun ia mengalihkan mata birunya dari sosok cantik di sampingnya.

"..." Inuyasha terdiam, tak menanggapi ucapan pemuda dengan manik biru yang sama dengan langit yang tengah dipandanginya. Ia hanya ingin menatap langit, lukisan alami itu dalam keheningannya. Menikmati rasa... rasa... bebasnya yang sementara ini.

"Apa kau tahu, kau adalah orang pertama yang kuajak kemari."

"Katakan itu pada seorang gadis, aku sudah bilang berapa kali padamu." Kali ini Inuyasha melirik pemuda di sampingnya.

"Cih! Aku tidak akan mengajak gadis manapun ketempat ini, mereka pasti menganggap tempat ini membosankan atau malah membuat ketenangan ditempat ini tercemar oleh teriakan macam 'kyaaa' yang selalu mereka lakukan itu." Kouga berucap dengan memperagakan bagaimana seorang salah satu teman sekelasnya yang perempuan berteriak girang saat mendapati idolanya terpampang disebuah majalah.

"Uh...Uhumm.. haha... hahaha..."

"Eh?" Kouga mengerjap saat mendengar suara tawa di sampingnya, ia menoleh dan mendapati pemandangan yang tak pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya. Pemuda bersurai putih itu tertawa, Inuyasha tertawa dengan semburat merah dikedua pipinya, tertawa... menambah kecantikan yang terpancar dari pemuda itu. Membuat sedikit semburat merah juga menghiasi pipi putihnya.

"K –kau tertawa."Oh, kenapa ia jadi seperti orang gugup begini sih?

"Kau bodoh." Ucap Inuyasha disela tawanya.

"Kau lebih cantik saat tertawa dari pada menangis." Ah, ia pasti meruntukin ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya barusan, karena... pemuda manis di depannya yang tiba-tiba saja menghentikan tawanya dan menatap dengan pandangan yang berubah kosong. Lagi-lagi ia mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah, benar kan?

"Err... sebaiknya aku diam." Ucap Kouga seraya membekap mulutnya dan kembali memandang hamparan indah rerumputan hijau yang melambai-lambai terterpa angin dengan bulir keringat dingin yang mengalir di belakang kepalanya. Sepertinya ia memang paling ahli dalam hal 'menghancurkan _mood_ seseorang'.

Keadaan kembali hening, tak ada yang berbicara karena suasana yang sudah menjadi canggung akibat kejadian barusan. Keduanya terdiam dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. Tak lagi menyapa, hanya menikmati pemandangan indah yang... mungkin berharap bisa menghapus kecanggungan mereka.

Yah... cukup diam dan angin akan membawa kecanggungan itu.

.

.

.

* * *

**.**

***#########*###########*##############*############ #*#############*########***

**O. Kagari Hate The Real World.O**

**.**

* * *

"Sesshomaru _sama_, saya mohon kembalilah ketempat tidur!" Seorang _maid_ terlihat tengah berusaha membujuk sang majikan yang terus saja berjalan di depannya, tak mempedulikan kedua _maid_ yang sejak tadi terus mengikutinya menuruni tangga.

"Saya mohon Sesshomaru _sama_." Ucap _maid_ yang satunya, ada rasa cemas dan takut dalam ucapannya barusan. Sebisa mungkin menjaga jarak dari majikannya itu. Walau bagaimana pun ini adalah Sesshomaru, seseorang berhati dingin yang tak pernah mempedulikan orang lain.

"Kami mohon Sesshomaru _sama_. Inutasho _sama_ akan sangat marah jika anda –Akh!"

Sesshomaru menjambak keras rambut hitam _maid_ itu, menariknya dengan kencang dan melepaskannya dengan tiba-tiba. Membiarkan tubuh _maid_ itu terjatuh bebas menuruni tangga.

Terbelalak, _maid_ yang berdiri di belakang Sesshomaru menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan melihat temannya yang sudah tergeletak bersimbah darah di bawah tangga. Lututnya bergetar kencang hingga tak lagi bisa menahan tubuhnya. Ia jatuh terduduk dengan linangan air mata membasahi pipinya.

"Y –YUEEE!" Teriakan itu menggema diseisi rumah, beberapa pelayan terlihat berdatangan mencari asal kegaduhan yang mereka dengar. Namun, yang mereka lihat adalah sesuatu yang membuat semua orang itu menahan napas dengan mata terbelalak. Seorang _maid_ tergeletak di bawah tangga dengan kepala yang mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Yue _san_!" Salah satu dari mereka berinisiatif mendekati tubuh tak sadarkan diri itu, berjongkok dan segera memeriksa denyut nadinya. "Dia masih hidup, tolong bantu aku!" Ucapnya tergesa. Segera, dua orang _butler_ mendekatinya dan membantu mengangkat tubuh _maid_ itu.

"I -Inutaisho _sama_." Semua orang di sana terdiam, tak terkecuali dua orang _butler_ yang tadi mengangkat tubuh _maid_ itu saat melihat tuan besar mereka tengah berdiri kukuh dengan mata yang tertuju pada mereka.

"Bawa dia ke rumah sakit." Ucapan sang tuan segera dilaksanakan oleh kedua _butler_ itu, keduanya berjalan tergesa-gesa seraya membawa tubuh tak sadarkan diri dikedua tangan mereka.

Mata beriris emas itu beralih, menatap seseorang yang nampak menuruni satu persatu anak tangga dengan tenang. Seakan kejadian tadi tidak mengganggunya sama sekali.

"Kau mau kemana?" Ia bertanya pada sang pemuda, berusaha untuk meredam rasa marahnya.

"..." Diam, Sesshomaru melangkah melewati sang ayah tanpa satu pun kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tak menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah yang nampak tengah menjaga kesabarannya.

"Berhenti Sesshomaru. Ayah tidak mengizinkanmu keluar dari rumah ini."

Langkah Sesshomaru tak sekali pun berhenti, ia tak peduli. Ia harus pergi, tak peduli meski sang ayah akan melampiaskan semua amarahnya sepulangnya nanti.

"Berhenti, atau ayah akan mengirim anak itu ketempat yang tidak bisa kau temukan."

_Tap_

Inutasiho menggerakkan bola matanya ke kiri, ia yakin jika sekarang Sesshomaru telah menghentikan langkahnya. "Sekarang pergi ke kamarmu."

Ia berbalik, menatap punggung sang ayah yang begitu besar baginya. Mengekangnya dengan sebuah ancaman yang sama, selalu sama namun itulah yang selama ini membuatnya tak bisa lepas.

"Setelah ini ayah ingin bicara denganmu." Inutaisho tak membutuhkan jawaban dari ucapannya barusan. Ia akan menemui anak sulungnya setelah ini. Meminta penjelasan atas apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Semuanya.

Mata coklat Sesshomaru berkilat penuh kekesalan, ia berjalan dengan hentakan kaki yang begitu terasa berat oleh orang-orang disekitarnya. Ia melirik seorang wanita tua yang berdiri dekat dinding penyekat ruangan dengan seorang anak yang –keduanya tidak pernah ia lihat. Terlebih, ada seseorang yang sangat membuat amarahnya bertambah.

Seorang gadis berambut putih dengan hiasan bunga putih dimasing-masing sisi rambutnya, seorang gadis dengan _jyuni hitoe _putih yang menghias tubuhnya. Keluarga dari _tingkat dua*_ (Keluarga _Inu_ mempunyai dua tingkatan dalam silsilah keluarga, 1. Tingkat pertama yaitu, garis keturunan utama layaknya Inutaisho dan Sesshomaru, 2. Tingkat dua yaitu, tingkatan lebih rendah dan mempunyai tugas serta kewajiban melayani keturunan tingkat pertama. *Mirip keluarga Hyuuga dalam Naruto*) –yang ia kenali dari matanya yang bukan berwarna keemasan atau pun coklat, melainkan hitam.

Tidak ada alasan membawa seorang anggota keluarga tingkat dua kekediaman utama jika tidak berhubungan dengan politik dan keleluhuran yang begitu kuno dimata Sesshomaru.

.

.

.

"Maaf atas gangguan barusan, seharusnya anda tidak melihat hal itu."

Anggukan kecil ia berikan atas permintaan maaf sang kepala keluarga _Inu_, Kaede menuntun bocah kecil di sampingnya untuk duduk saat Inutaisho mempersilahkannya untuk duduk.

"Boleh kutahu dimana Inuyasha?"

"Aku memang memberinya tempat ini sebagai rumah, tapi aku membebaskan Inuyasha untuk pergi kemana pun yang ia inginkan Kaede _san_." Ujar Inutaisho seraya mendudukan dirinya di sofa _single_ berwarna marun, "Asalkan Inuyasha tetap menganggap tempat ini sebagai rumahnya."

Kaede menyunggingkan senyum kecilnya, "Kau seperti sudah sangat tahu watak putramu meksi belasan tahun kalian tidak saling mengenal."

"Aku berusaha menjadi ayah yang baik, hanya itu yang kulakukan." Inutaisho mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis kecil di sampingnya. "Duduklah di sini, anakku." Ucapnya lembut seraya mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang langsung di sambut sang gadis.

"Baik, _Otou sama_."

Shippo melihat gadis bersurai putih di hadapannya dengan begitu terpesona, sangat cantik begitu lah pikirnya. Ia tidak pernah melihat gadis secantik ini sekalin _Onee san_nya yang selalu datang setiap sebulan sekali ke desanya.

"_Ne_, Kaede _Baa chan_. Dia siapa?" Tanya Shippo polos dengan tangan yang menunjuk gadis yang ia maksud.

"Turunkan tanganmu bocah. Tidak sopan tahu." Ucap Kaede.

"Tidak apa-apa," Kaede menatap arah suara lembut barusan, melihat sang gadis tersenyum tipis kearahnya. "Jangan dimarahi."

"Gadis ini adalah seseorang yang akan menjadi bagian dari keluargaku." Ucap Inutaisho, "Dia –"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Benar kau tidak apa-apa pulang?" Kouga terlihat ragu, yah dia memang ragu. Entah kenapa ia merasa jika pemuda manis di depannya melangkah masuk ke rumah besar itu, maka sesuatu akan terjadi. Firasat, mungkin.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Pemuda bersurai putih keperakan di depannya terlihat mengerutkan keningnya, tidak mengerti kenapa Kouga sejak tadi terus saja menanyakan hal yang sama kepadanya. Meski pun kini mereka sudah berada di depan gerbang besar tempat mereka bertemu pagi tadi.

"Aku, punya firasat." Dasar bodoh, mana percaya Inuyasha dengan yang namanya firasat. Apalagi dari pemuda urakan macam Kouga.

"Kau bodoh."

_Ctik_!

Satu kedutan besar bersarang didahi Kouga, "Dari tadi kau mengataiku bodoh terus! Aku ini tidak bodoh tahu!"

"Kalau kau tidak bodoh, lalu ucapanmu tadi apa? Firasat, kau masih percaya pada hal seperti itu?" Ucap Inuyasha, "Lagi pula, apa yang bisa terjadi padaku di rumahku sendiri?" Tanya Inuyasha, tangannya bersilangan di depan dada. Cara untuk menyembunyikan getaran ditubuhnya.

Kouga terdiam, "Banyak, contohnya orang yang membuatmu menangis tadi pagi."

"Jangan membahas hal itu lagi!" Ucap Inuyasha cepat.

"... matamu tidak menunjukan hal itu." Sekarang berganti, giliran pemuda di depannya yang terdiam setelah mendengar ucapannya. Berarti dia benarkan, pemuda itu memang tidak baik-baik saja di rumah ini.

_Tap_

Inuyasha menatap lurus manik biru langit di depannya saat sebuah sentuhan lembut ia rasakan membelai pipi kirinya. Melihat pemilik biru langit itu menunjukan wajah serius padanya. "Semuanya tertera diwajahmu."

_Deg_... _deg_...

Kouga menatap manik madu di depannya, menyadari jika manik itu lebih indah saat dipandangi sedekat ini. Seakan ia tenggelam dalam lautan madu yang begitu manis, dan membuatnya ingin melihat manik itu lebih dekat. Seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Inuyasha.

Tubuhnya seakan tak bisa digerakan, matanya yang sedikit membesar perlahan berubah sayu saat birunya langit semakin melingkupi penglihatannya.

"Khe..." Mata Inuyasha mengerjap, ia menoleh pada kepala yang kini tengah menyandar pada bahunya. "Ha'ah, apa sih yang kuharapkan."

"Kau –"

"Sudahlah, aku pulang." Kouga memotong ucapan Inuyasha dan menarik kembali tangannya dari pipi pemuda itu. "Oh, satu lagi." Ia mengangkat tangan kanan Inuyasha, dan menaruh sesuatu ditelapak tangan putih yang terbuka itu. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu memegang ponsel. Aku heran orang kaya sepertimu tidak pernah membawa ponsel dan kuputuskan untuk memberikan ini padamu." Ucap Kouga, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Inuyasha melihat cengiran lebar diwajah penuh dengan plester luka Kouga lalu beralih pada sesuatu yang sekarang berada ditelapak tangannya. 'Ponsel?' Ia kembali menatap Kouga dengan pandangan bingung.

"Di dalamnya sudah ada nomorku –ah maksudku hanya ada nomorku. Kau bisa menghubungi kalau perlu sesuatu, itu juga kalau kau mau sih."

"Ya sudah, aku pulang. _Jaa na_!"

Mata madu itu melihat motor yang dikendarai Kouga melesat kencang meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri. Pemuda itu tak sekali pun membiarkan ia untuk berucap meski satu kata. Terlihat sangat terburu-buru dan lagi... –Inuyasha melihat ponsel putih ditangannya- kenapa pemuda itu memberikan ini padanya.

'Tadi... apa yang ingin dia lakukan?' Tangan Inuyasha menyentuh pelan bibir tipisnya. Tidak mungkin pemuda itu ingin –Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat- tidak mungkin, mana mungkin Kouga melakukan itu. Jarak wajah mereka yang hanya beberapa mili itu belum tentu seperti itu kan.

"I -Inuyasha _sama_." Panggilan namanya membuat Inuyasha menoleh ke belakang, melihat seorang _maid_ dengan wajah yang dipenuhi rona merah berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Anda su –sudah ditunggu Inutaisho _sama_."

Sedikit bingung dengan sikap tak wajar dari _maid_ itu, tapi Inuyasha memilih menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan mengikuti _maid_ di depannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Inuyashaaa!" Tubrukan pelan merupakan hal yang pertama ia dapat saat kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang tamu. Ia terkejut, sangat. Seorang bocah kecil yang amat sangat ia kenal adalah si penubruk itu. Memeluk kakinya dengan sangat erat, ia bahkan merasakan getaran dan isakan kecil dari bocah itu.

"Shippo." Ia mengelus rambut coklat bocah itu dan beralih melihat seorang wanita tua yang tengah duduk dengan tenangnya di atas sofa. "Kaede..."

"Inu –hiks... Inuyashahuweeee~" Tangisan keras Shippo membuat Inuyasha kembali menatap bocah itu. Ia menyentuh tangan Shippo yang memeluknya, berusaha mengendurkan sedikit pelukan pada kakinya namun tampaknya bocah itu tak mau melepaskan kakinya.

"Huwe... Inuyasha kenapa tidak memberi kabar! Hiks! Jahaaaat!" Ucap bocah itu dengan air mata yang seakan tak ada habisnya dari mata sehijau daunnya.

"Sudah, maafkan aku. Jangan mengis begitu Shippo." Shippo menggeleng cepat dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku tidak percaya padamu! Hiks! Aku tidak mau maafkan!" Inuyasha tersenyum mendengar ucapan bocah itu.

"Inuyasha." Pandangan Inuyasha teralih pada sang ayah, melihat laki-laki bersurai putih itu tersenyum tipis. "Ayah ingin memperkenalkanmu pada seseorang." Dan pandangannya mengarah pada gadis bersurai putih di samping ayahnya.

"Dia Kanna, calon tunanganmu."

Seketika itu juga Inuyasha kembali menatap manik sang ayah, seolah apa yang ia dengar tidaklah begitu jelas ditelinganya. "Calon... tunangan...?"

_Atmosfer_ diruangan itu begitu terasa berat bagi Inuyasha, napasnya mulai tak beraturan. Tubuhnya bergetar kecil, sesuatu membuatnya takut. Bukan, bukan dari perkataan sang ayah tentang gadis di sampingnya yang ia perkenalkan sebagai calon tunangannya. Bukan pula dari gadis bersurai putih itu sendiri. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang membuat dadanya sesak.

Dan, saat mata itu menatap lantai dua rumahnya. Ia tahu dari mana rasa takutnya berasal, dari lantai dua sana. Inuyasha melihat Sesshomaru yang berdiri dalam diam, berdiri dengan mulut yang terbungkam, berdiri dengan mata yang menyiratkan sebuah ancaman –amarah yang begitu berat ia rasakan dan Inutaisho melihat itu, melihat Inuyasha yang menunjukan sorot penuh ketakutan pada Sesshomaru. Anak sulungnya.

'Kau berbuat sesuatu lagi, Sesshomaru?'

.

.

.

.

* * *

**To be continue~**

**Pertanyaan :**

1 Menurut kalian, kesadisan dalam fiksi ini apakah sudah dikategorikan 'keterlaluan'?

2 Apa kalian punya gambaran akan akhir dari cerita ini?

3 Untuk sikap Inuyasha, apa kah terlalu 'lembut' setelah mengalami kejadian seperti itu?

4 Tingkat kesadisan di fiksi ini dari angka 1-10, kira kira berapa menurut minna san?

5 Apa perlu aku mencukupkan kesadisan difiksi ini? Karena sebenarnya, otakku ini isinya hentai BDSM semua.

6 Ada yang tahu jenis bunga putih yang selalu terselip dikedua sisi rambut putih Kanna?

Pertanyaan di atas tidak wajib dijawab kok, hanya yang bersedia saja. Karena salah satu review menyebutkan jika fiksi ini terlalu sadis dan terlalu tegar untuk seseorang yang telah mengalami kejahatan(?) sex... Thanx karena sudah memberitahu. ^^/

Aku akan lebih berusaha membuat sikap Inuyasha sesuai dengan jalur(?)nya.

**So,,, mind to review?**


End file.
